Tokyo Mew Mew: Truth, Dare or Torture
by Kitsuneroyale
Summary: Disaster strikes when one of the hostesses die by killing Masaya. Who broke the immunity rule? And what did the characters do due to the authoress's abscence? Rated T for... I don't know, but something that starts with a 'T'.
1. Chapter 1

**BOOMBOX: The following is a Truth or Dare story. Kitsuneroyale doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor any music sung by Whitney Houston. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: It all begins!<strong>

Kitsune: Ohayou, Minna! Since I am a bit short on ideas, I decided to make a Truth, Dare or Torture story! I'm inviting three permanent people to join me at the very start, and the first co-host is behind this curtain! *pulls rope to make the curtain drop*

A girl at the age of fourteen appears, with long green hair that stopped at her knees, and has a natural (but permanent) tan. She is wearing green full-length cargo jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, a green long-sleeved button-up shirt tied around her waist, and black sandals. She is wearing a leaf pendant made out of a special metal material, and green wristbands. She opens her eyes to reveal her ocean blue eyes, then has a smile around her face, and walks down to where Kitsune is standing.

Kitsune: This is Kana Ankorra, she's 14 years old, likes spicy food and to dance, hates Masaya (almost everyone hates Masaya, admit it.), and is Lettuce's cousin.

Kana: Kitsune.

Kitsune: What is it?

Kana: Where's the cast?

Kitsune: We'll get to that. Don't worry. The second co-host is behind another curtain! Kana, would you do the honours?

Kana: Okay. *pulls the rope to make the curtain drop*

A girl at the age of twelve falls face first on the floor where the curtain is. She has gold chin-length hair, with her cheeks being peachy when she helped herself up, and hazel eyes. She is wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, an archer's vest, a knee-length blue denim skirt, light blue converse shoes, and a brown hat. She then ran to where Kana and Kitsune are standing.

Kitsune: This is Nana Kiiroi. She's 12 years old, likes to play archery, doesn't like to be left alone, and is obsessed with slice-of-life anime, Godzilla monsters and ninja movies.

Nana: FINALLY! I HAVE SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH! *looks around me and Kana and notices that no one but the three of us are here* Where's the cast?

Kitsune: Like I said, we'll get to that. The third and final co-host is behind the last curtain! *pulls the curtain, but nothing happens*

Kana: Maybe I should try *pulls the curtain, still nothing happens*

Nana: I WANNA TRY! I WANNA TRY!

Kitsune: Forget it. What makes you think that 'three times' the charm for this rope?'

Nana: I DO! PLEASE! *poses like a dog and turns eyes into cute puppy dog eyes with tears coming out*

Kitsune: *sigh* I can't stay mad at you. Go ahead and pull it.

Nana: YAY! *pulls rope really hard and the curtain drops, and all of the debris that supported it, and a cloud of dust appears*

Kitsune: Nana.

Nana: Yes?

Kitsune: *punches Nana so hard she flies to the wall and is knocked unconscious* DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Kana: Did you have to punch her that hard?

Kitsune: You never know what it's like when you're alone with her and a mountain load of candy.

Kana: I see.

?: That person ruined my ice cream.

A person emerged from the dust cloud to reveal a girl around the age of sixteen with long white hair that stops at the end of the back, pony-tailed, and has normal skin. She is wearing a white T-shirt with a pink button-up shirt over it, and a chocolate brown jacket over the pink shirt. She is also wearing a chocolate brown thigh-length skirt with a white belt supporting it, and brown ankle-length laceless shoes. She is also wearing glasses due to her bad sight in her left eye. She throws her ice cream at the wall, and then walked down where Kana and Kitsune were standing.

Kitsune: And our final co-host joining us is Sachiko Aisu Kurimu. She's 16 years old, likes bad drama shows, hates people not being respective to her team mates (or in this case, her co-hosts), and is a football fanatic.

Sachiko: And I like ice cream. *smiles*

Kitsune: Yeah.

Sachiko: So why aren't the cast here?

Kana: We don't know.

Kitsune: Well, I was able to get the cast here-

Kana: You mean you were hiding the cast all the time and you didn't tell us?

Kitsune: That's not the point. As I was saying, I was able to get the cast here, but it wasn't easy. I had to bound or gag every person, and Pudding was the hardest out of all of them.

Nana: *comes to* Because she put up a fight?

Kitsune: No, she was playing on the trees all day.

Co-Hosts (except Kitsune): Oh.

Kitsune: So, without further ado, I give you, THE CAST OF TOKYO MEW MEW! *pulls curtain to reveal every cast member bound and gagged, except for Pudding, who was tranquilised*

Kana: I thought you said you bound and gagged every cast member!

Kitsune: Well I couldn't do it out in the afternoon!

Kana: I guess it makes sense.

Sachiko: *whispers while eating ice cream she got out of nowhere* Who did you bound and gag first?

Kitsune: Mint. I was able to put sleeping pills in her tea. *snaps fingers and gags disappear*

Ichigo: WHAT THE F-

Kitsune: If you swear, I will make you fall asleep forever.

Ichigo: WHAT THE heck, IS GOING ON?

Kitsune: Welcome to my humble abode! *shows a large sofa that fits 20 people, 10 couches, a large and wide wooden table where the sofa is featuring a large array of snacks, meat, drinks and cakes, an abnormally large plasma screen TV that shows four channels, and features a Wii showing Mario Kart Wii on the screen, a Sega Genesis and CD showing Sonic the Hedgehog on the screen, a PlayStation 3 showing Gran Turismo 5 on the screen, and a Laserdisc game console showing Time Gal on the screen, and a large chandelier* Mi casa is su casa!

Mint: What?

Kitsune: You're welcome to enjoy.

Kana: Hi Lettuce! *jumps and hugs Lettuce*

Lettuce: Um…Hi?

Kitsune: I'll explain later. You must be wondering why you're here, right?

Zakuro: Well, because of the atmosphere and the bountiful feast, are we in heaven?

Kitsune: No, you're not dead.

Ryou: Then what about Pudding?

Kitsune: Oh! *snaps fingers and tranquilser darts from her neck disappear* She was knocked out.

Ryou: And who the hell are you?

Kitsune: *sighs, then snaps fingers at Ryou* *Ryou falls asleep* All of you are in my Truth, Dare or Torture place! There is no escape… from the fun. Kick back and relax.

Ichigo: Wait. What did you just say?

Kitsune: Kick back and relax.

Kisshu: Before that.

Kitsune: There is no escape… from the fun.

Masaya: Before that.

Kitsune: *throws tomahawk at him* *Masaya spins until he falls to the ground, dead and a puddle of blood surrounds his head* Anyone else want to try?

Everyone: *shook heads*

Kitsune: Good. Anyway, you are in my Truth, Dare or Torture place! *confetti surrounds the building, but doesn't land on the food or Sachiko's ice cream, somehow* So why aren't you whining like in the other Truth or Dares?

Ichigo: *depressed* Because Masaya told me that we should see other people. *cries*

Kitsune: I'm so sorry. Maybe you can find someone else to love. Speaking of which, *snaps fingers, and a giant radio playing "I Wanna Dance With Somebody' by Whitney Houston appears.* Everyone is allowed to enjoy!

*Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Kisshu, Pai, Deep Blue and Keiichiro walk to the 20-seater sofa where Sachiko is eating an ice cream. Pudding and Taruto both go after the cakes, and Blue Knight is just standing like the odd one out.*

Kitsune: Blue Knight, why aren't you relaxing like the rest?

Blue Knight: I'm not fooled by your cheap trickery!

Kitsune: Well guess what, Blue Knight. *snaps fingers, and Blue Knight is killed by a falling piano. Kitsune then look up.* Where did that piano come from, anyway?

*Kana, Nana and Sachiko both look at each other, and shrug*

Kitsune: Well, don't forget to review the chapter and give us some great dares! There's always room for plenty of co-hosts! I will update when I get three or four reviews! Sayounara, Minna!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: What did you think of the chapter?<strong>

**Kana: I thought it was fire trucking hilarious!**

**Nana: I got a sore head. *rubs sore part of her head***

**Sachiko: Don't worry. Here's an ice cream.**

**Nana: Thank you. *licks ice cream slowly***

**Kitsune: Please review, Minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune: First of all, I'd like to thank CrazyNekoGurl, Nilla Mew Mew, Jay Cooper and LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost for sending their reviews for my Truth, Dare or Torture. Now who to do the disclaimer…**

**Pudding: I'll do it, na no da! KitsuneRoyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, anything sung by The Presets, anything sung by Cascada or anything sung by Within Temptation.**

**Kitsune: If I had, I'd get rid of Masaya and Blue Knight from the story. Here we go, Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Story Has Landed!<strong>

Kitsune: Of all the things I would've expected, especially an anvil, why would a piano drop on Blue Knight?

Sachiko: Who knows?

Kana: Did the floor crack?

Kitsune: No, it just dropped on Blue Knight at the snap of my finger.

Nana: Are we gonna get started with the show, Kitsune?

Kitsune: I hate getting off track. Anyway, we have reviews from CrazyNekoGurl, Nilla Mew Mew, Jay Cooper and LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost. First, we'll start off with CrazyNekoGurl!

**Can Alyssa Play?**

**Name: Alyssa Scene**

**Mew Mew Name: Mew Mew Melody**

**Hair: Long light brown hair that stops a little under her butt. She wear her hair in two high ponytails but half way on ponytails she put two rubber bands (like Ji Eun from secret in shy boy video)**

**Eyes: Hazel Green eyes**

**Normal Outfit: A white belly shirt that says WHAT THE HELL? with a green short skirt and long black lace up boots**

**Animal: Island Fox (light orange mark of a fox claw print on the lower right side of her belly)**

**Weapon: A Silver & Black Microphone With A Orange Ribbon Around It(when its called its melody mic)**

**Attacks: "SONIC LOVE SONG" and "BUEATIFUL BOOM"**

**Mew Outfit: A scrapless all white lace top with a huge orange bow on the back of it with some white shorts and some orange lace sock that stop a little bit over her knee with some white boots**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: Alyssa a international singer. Many people underestimate her because the way she looks but everybody knows to never underestimate a girl. She loves to have fun and hates when people treat her different because she a popstar. She is afraid of all bugs and she a little feisty. She loves to prove people wrong for example Ryou. She and Ryou claims they hate each other but no one believes them because they love each other but the only way they know how to show it is by fighting. She always looks out for her friends and she does not know how to stop. She has a wild side that will never be tamed. (p.s.- she is obesessed with stuff animals.)**

**Others: She has a twin brother named Cody he a rock star but the bad boy type. He has a band named BRK. The twins parent where explores and died in a plane crash when the twins were only 4months old. But when they were 7 months old they got adopt by a rich business man named Charles Scene. He changed their last name and raised them as his own. He's not around that much because of work. They thank god for giving them a father like Charles because they never knew their parents, all they know that they were explores and they died.**

**YOU CAN PICK HER TRUTHS AND DARES**

**Alyssa: It does not matter as long as I have Ryou and stuffed animals in good. But if I don't get Ryou and Stuffed animals I'm going to go crazy and you don't like me when I'm crazy**

Kitsune: It would be nice if you could choose your truths and dares, but you're welcome to appear! *pulls rope to make curtain drop to reveal Alyssa Scene*

A girl at the age of fourteen with long light brown hair that stops a little under her butt, in two high ponytails, with two rubber bands on each ponytail. She is wearing a white belly shirt that says 'WHAT THE HELL?' with a green short skirt and long black lace up boots. She opens her eyes to reveal her hazel eyes and then makes her way to where Kitsune is standing.

Kitsune: Nice to meet you. I'm not sure if you'll get Ryou though…

Alyssa: WHAT?

Kitsune: Calm down! I'll think of something. Oh! *snaps fingers and a huge amount of stuffed animals covers Alyssa right up to her neck*

Alyssa: *excited* It's like Christmas all over again! Where did you get those?

Kitsune: Haven't you watched my hands? I can make anything happen at the snap of my fingers.

Alyssa: Thank you! Thank you!

Kitsune: Since you didn't give any dares, I'll give you one! Sing a song that was sung by The Presets!

Alyssa: But why?

Kitsune: The Presets once performed having toys all over themselves.

Alyssa: Okay.

Alyssa sings 'My People' by The Presets.

Kitsune: Wow. You are good. Everyone else, what did you think of her singing?

Ichigo: It was good!

Mint: She's no Zakuro.

Lettuce: Um… it was good, I guess…

Pudding: It was cute, na no da!

Zakuro: It was good.

Ryou: *woken from his slumber* It was good. Wait, what were you talking about?

Keiichiro: It wasn't the best performance, but it was funny.

Kisshu: For some reason, it was funny.

Taruto: I hated it.

Pai: It's not the best singing, but it was enjoyable to watch.

Kitsune: So everyone except Mint and Taruto enjoyed you're singing. Alyssa, you can-

Alyssa is in tears.

Kitsune: Alyssa, what's wrong?

Sachiko: Do you need an ice cream?

Alyssa: *wipes her tears away* Yes, please.

Sachiko: Here *gets ice cream out of nowhere*

Alyssa: Thank you. *eats ice cream slowly*

Kana: Where do you keep getting those, Sachiko?

Sachiko: They appear out of nowhere.

Nana: Then I suppose you're edible too. *licks Sachiko's hair, then shows her tongue* Her hair tastes dreadful! She's not edible!

Kitsune: You didn't need to lick her hair, you know.

Nana: Yeah, I guess.

Kitsune: Okay, our next review is from Nilla Mew Mew. Kana, weren't you going to appear in an OC story written by her?

Kana: Hmm… I didn't know that I would appear in an OC story.

Kitsune: Oh, and I know her from her own Truth or Dare story. Let's read!

**OMG KITSUNE!**

**Jay: Another one?**

**GET OUT OF MY REVIEW! I WILL NOT LET YOU STALK ME HERE TOO! *shoots Jay in the forehead***

**I GOT SOME DARES, TRUTHS, and maybe some TORTURES! MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and can I be in pwetty pwease? Here's my info,**

**Name: Nilla**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: There's only two words I need to describe my personality. Completely insane.**

**Appearance: Normally I have chin-length wavy brown hair, really dark brown (almost black) eyes, tan skin, freckles. Is wearing a black shirt with gray swirls and such and silhouettes of old fashioned Minnie and Mickey Mouse, long black denim jeans, and white flip-flops. Although, currently my hair color is black and my eyes are silver. I am wearing a black corset, a black tutu with a black mini skirt underneath, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker. I also have black wolf ears and a black wolf tail.**

**Powers: I am a werewolf and I turn into a normal sized black wolf with silver eyes. If my transformation is incomplete, I am stuck looking the way I am now. To turn into a wolf I yell 'MIDNIGHT WOLF TRANSFORMATION!'**

**Weapons: I have a katana and a flame thrower.**

**Likes: A lot of things.**

**Dislikes: Masaya Aoyama, Blue Knight, Deep Blue, tree-hugging freaks, the color asparagus (IT EXISTS! IT'S A CRAYOLA CRAYON COLOR!), my brother Jay most of the time**

**Favorite pairings: Kishigo, Taruto/Pudding, Pai/Zakuro, Ryou/Lettuce, Deep Blue/Mint**

**DARES!**

**Aoyama: Watch 'Mechanical Unicorn Song' on YouTube! I MADE THE VIDEO AND WROTE THE SONG SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT!**

**Ichigo: He said you should see other people right? Well, *drags Kisshu over* if I'm correct Kisshu isn't Aoyama. NOW GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!**

**TRUTHS!**

**Ryou: You must have had girlfriends before, what were there names and what were they like?**

**Kana: Are you seriously that obsessed with my Midnight Wolf story?**

**TORTURE!**

**Aoyama: I'm going to break every single bone in your body, one at a time! *evil grin***

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! Love you, kittens!**

Kitsune: What kind of person would I be if I said no? *pulls rope and curtain drops, but a long pole is there* What the…

Kitsune, Kana, Nana, Sachiko and Alyssa all look up to notice someone imitating Zakuro, with chin-length black hair and silver eyes. She is wearing a black corset, a black tutu with a black miniskirt underneath, black boots, black fingerless gloves and a black choker. currently my hair color is black and my eyes are silver. I am wearing a black corset, a black tutu with a black mini skirt underneath, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker. She also has black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. She then jumped down from that pole to where the five are standing.

Kitsune: Good to see you, Nilla!

Nilla: Good to see you, too. AND GOOD TO SEE YOU, KITTENS!

TMM Cast (Except Masaya and Blue Knight, who are still dead from the first chapter): Oh no…

Kitsune: And guess what.

Mint: What?

Kitsune: She brought dares with her, too! Nilla, if you would do the honours.

Nilla: Aoyama-

Kitsune: Oh wait, I have to revive him. *snaps fingers, but nothing happens* I guess I can't. The tomahawk is still in.

Sachiko: Where do you get these tomahawks you speak of? *holds a tomahawk-shaped ice cream*

Kitsune: I don't know. Maybe this house was built over a burial ground.

Kana: *holding blood-stained tomahawk* I got it.

Kitsune: Thank you. *snaps fingers, and Masaya comes back to life*

Nilla: Aoyama, watch 'Mechanical Unicorn Song' on YouTube! I MADE THE VIDEO AND WROTE THE SONG SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT!

Masaya: … Okay, I will. But where's the computer?

Kitsune: We don't use computers. We have an iTV upstairs though, so you can watch it there.

Masaya: I don't like the sound of this. *eyes widen* Where's Nilla?

Kitsune: She went upstairs.

Masaya: *gulps*

Nana: Ichigo, GO ON A DATE WITH KISSHU!

Ichigo: *still in a depressed state* I'm not ready.

Kana: Why aren't you ready?

Ichigo: Because I-

Blood drips from the ceiling to where the remaining hostesses are standing.

Ichigo: *panicked look* I think I need to take a break for a little while.

Kisshu: Where should we go first?

Ichigo: We should probably go to the park, just to be safe.

Kisshu: The park it is! *teleports with Ichigo to the park*

Sachiko: Where did that blood come from?

Nilla: I broke every bone in Masaya's body, and blood then poured in the floor above.

Kitsune: There's your answer.

Sachiko: But it still doesn't explain the piano dropping from the ceiling!

Kitsune: Someday, I will explain it all to you.

Kana: You mean you haven't told her?

Kitsune: Guess not.

Nilla: TRUTHS! Ryou: You must have had girlfriends before, what were there names and what were they like? Kana: Are you seriously that obsessed with my Midnight Wolf story?

Ryou: Even though I have this sort of charm around me, I never had a girlfriend before.

Kana: Yes! When will you finish that chapter? *breaks down mentally* I DON'T WANT MY COUSIN TO DIE! *knees drop to the ground, crouches into a ball and cries*

Kitsune: This is why I didn't want her to read that story. So anyway, when will you finish?

Nilla: All in due time, everyone, all in due time.

Kitsune: Would you please read the next review, Nilla?

Nilla: Sure! The next review is from… from…

Kitsune, Kana, Nana, Sachiko and Alyssa: FROM WHO?

Nilla faints to the ground.

Alyssa: All that shock from one reviewer?

Zakuro: *pulls review from Nilla* … It's from her brother.

Alyssa: So it's that bad?

Kitsune: She assumes. Zakuro, read the review.

Zakuro: *sigh* Why can't you do it?

Kitsune: Because I read enough reviews in one chapter.

Zakuro: Fine.

**can i be in.**

**my dares are: kishu: kill blue knight & masaya. :D**

**nilla: kiss kishu. *evil smirk on face***

**ryou: lets play *turns into a raccoon***

**truths: ichigo: when nilla kissed kishu that was real.**

**masha: your cute.**

**nilla: your about to die**

**me: awsome! nillas gonna die! & masaya! & blue knight!**

Kitsune: Well, aside from the huge amount of spelling errors, I can see you improved a lot from the last time we met. Why the heck not? *as Kitsune gets ready to pull the rope, Nilla is surrounded by Kana, Nana, Sachiko and Alyssa*

Kana: Nilla, what do you have against Jay? What did he ever do to you?

Nilla: He beat me before.

Sachiko: So all that talk _is_ real. I'm sure you'll stop fighting against each other soon.

Unbeknownst to Nilla, Jay is standing behind her.

Jay: Hi.

Nilla: Not again…

Kitsune: Methinks there's a rivalry continuing… Jay, you know what to do.

Jay: Save Sly Cooper?

Hostesses: *face palm*

Jay: Oh.

*Ichigo and Kisshu teleport back*

Kisshu: We're back!

Ichigo: I can't believe what I missed out on?

Kitsune: What?

Ichigo: A beautiful sunset.

Hostesses: Aw…

Kitsune: Jay, do your dares.

Jay: Kisshu, kill Blue Knight and Masaya. :D

Kitsune: Another dare with those two? *snaps fingers*

Masaya: *walking down stairs* Where was I?

Blue Knight: *revived* I'm still not fooled by your trickery!

Kitsune: That's a shame. Kisshu, do what you gotta do!

Kisshu: With pleasure! *slices Masaya's head off, and slices Blue Knight in half*

Jay: Nilla, kiss Kisshu. *evil smirk on face*

Kitsune: Jay.

Jay: What?

Kitsune: *whispers to Jay*

Jay: I don't give a fudge about that! Do it!

Nilla: *sighs* Fine. *kisses Kisshu, Ichigo is livid at Jay and pounces at him, until he is knocked out*

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and cold water drops down on Jay, which wakes him up*

Jay: *shivers*

Kitsune: Next time, try not to interfere with love in progress. And what do you mean by 'let's play'?

Jay: ...Um...

Kitsune: Good luck with that. Okay, who wants to read the truths?

Pudding: I do, na no da! Ichigo, when Nilla kissed Kisshu that was real. Masha, you're cute. Nilla, you're about to… die? Jay, awesome! Nilla's gonna die, and Masaya, and Blue Knight!

Masha: Thank you. *blushes*

Kitsune: Sorry, Jay, I don't allow deaths when the host or hostess is first introduced.

Jay: *depressed* Fine.

Kitsune: But at least Masaya and Blue Knight are dead. Two out of three ain't bad!

Jay: I guess.

Kitsune: Who should read the last review?

Alyssa (still in that pile of toys): I will! The final review is from Licorice Mitski and OperaGhost!

**Hello,whats up people! This is Licorice(Opera will join later ;)**

**Name (First and Last): Licorice Mitski**

**Age:19**

**Gender:Female**

**Description: Chin length Black hair with red streaks, fringed bangs that fall in eyes.**

**Green eyes that turn purple when mew mew. about 5'5**

**Personality:I'm normally nice and sweet, but give me too much sugar and I'm crazy! I will express my opinions openly and have a wicked sense of humor! I can't wait to torture! And I have a maniacal grin that scares people into obeying me.**

**Animal:Gray Bat**

**Mew Outfit:Black strapless top with red ruffles running from the shoulders down to the hem and red buttons down the middle. Black shorts. Tattoo is a pair of bat wings on her shoulder. She has black thigh high boots and bat ears and wings(like mint).**

**Weapon:2 short curved swords,says "Echos blade!"**

**So here are the dares:**

**Aoyoma: Re-enact the scene in "Horton hears a who" when Horton is running from Vlad and the Mayor get crushed by the furniture and stapled.**

**Pudding will play Horton, and Pai can play Vlad.**

**Kisshu: *squeals!* You are just so adorable!Can I get a picture with you?**

**Taruto: Since everyone sends you on a date with Pudding, I'm going to be nice:) You get to go to the movies all by yourself! Pick something good, I'm paying. *smiling innocently***

**Pudding: Here is a ticket to the movie that taru-taru is going to,its right next to Taruto. Go surprise him! :D**

**The rest of the girls: Sing "Bad boy" by Cascada.**

**Pai: Dress up as a cute bunny ;) And you have to hop for the rest of the Chappie.**

**Lettuce: Can you make me a "Fruit Basket" Momiji plushie? He is so kawiaii!**

**Ryou: Did you design those waitress outfits? cause they are a little skimpy...*trying not to melt* (Yes, I have a crush on both Kisshu and me!)**

**Me: I dare any of you to take me on *Maniacal grin***

**Mint: Sing "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation. It describes you perfectly!**

**Ichigo: I dare you to eat raw fish! Muahahahahahahaha!**

**My favorite pairings are: L/P,P/T,Z/K,R/I,K/I,M/I. I really am not a fan of Masya, but since Ichigo is happy with him,she can have him! Cause we get Ryou and Kisshu!**

**I'm really not interested in truths, so Bye-bye!**

Kitsune: Despite having a favourite couple that Kana doesn't like, you're welcome to join! *is about to pull rope, but Licorice is seen flying down into the building* Why did you fly?

Licorice: I felt it was easier, myself.

Kitsune: Do what you love.

Licorice: That I will! Aoyoma: Re-enact the scene in "Horton hears a who" when Horton is running from Vlad and the Mayor get crushed by the furniture and stapled. Pudding will play Horton, and Pai can play Vlad.

Everyone is sent into the broadway room to watch the re-enactment, all having a type of food to eat with. The curtain opens to reveal the scene, and for some reason it ends all in one minute… when the world kept rolling and broke the wall.

Kitsune: Licorice, did you have something to do about this?

Licorice: Paramedics, come on down! *Laughs insanely and runs back and forth on stage until Zakuro bounds her with her 'spear' whip* What was that for?

Kitsune: For making the world spin out of control.

Licorice: Can I at least get a picture with Kisshu?

Kisshu: *gets into position* Sure.

Kana: *takes Licorice's camera* Say Cheese!

Licorice and Kisshu: CHEESE!

Kana takes the photo.

Kana: The flash didn't go off *throws camera at Licorice and top button falls off*

Licorice: Where did my button go?

Kitsune: Not again…

Ichigo: *eyes bursting with flames* YOU-

Nilla: Biscuit eater!

Ichigo: What she said. *pounces at Licorice and rips her-*

Kitsune: Okay, we'll just leave those two alone… *everyone except Ichigo and Licorice went back into the original room* Now that we're back in the original room, Taruto: Go to the movies all by yourself! It's all on Licorice, but pick something good.

Taruto: I'm thinking of seeing _Tower Heist_. It has Eddie Murphy in it. *teleports to the movie theatre*

Nilla: I can't believe that worked. Where's Pudding?

*At the movie theatre*

Taruto: *looks at ticket* I guess I'm at the higher ground. *opens door, and notices Pudding* AH!

Pudding: *glomps Taruto* Pudding wants to see the movie with you, na no da!

Taruto: *moans* I can't believe that happened. When I get back, I swear I will kill-

Zakuro: -The next best thing in the world!

Kitsune: I see. Why were you talking about Alyssa?

Zakuro: She's a great singer.

Kitsune: Oh.

Ichigo walks out of the broadway room with blood on her teeth and her clothes.

Host and Hostesses: Oh my god.

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Licorice is revived, and her clothes are revived to her normal state*

Licorice: What did I do last night?

Kana: You didn't do anything last night.

Licorice: I had this weird dream that I was being killed by Ichigo out of love.

Sachiko: Oh, it's one of those… *licks licorice ice cream, then spits it out and throws it away* This ice cream's disgusting!

Licorice: Disgustingly good?

Sachiko: DISGUSTINGLY HORRIBLE! LET'S DO THE NEXT DARE!

*They sing 'Bad Boy' by Cascada*

Kitsune: How ironic that there was a bad character in the last dare.

Licorice: Whoever that was.

Nilla: Pai, dress up as a cute bunny!

Pai: That bunny outfit looks gay!

Licorice: DO IT!

Pai: *sigh* I might as well get it over with… *dresses as a cute bunny* Now what?

Nana: Hop around for the rest of the chapter!

Pai: Talk about a lousy dare… *hops around*

Licorice: Lettuce, can you make me a "Fruit basket" Momiji Plushie? He is so kawaii!

Lettuce: Sure! *Makes a poor quality Momiji Plushie* I know it's not good, but here.

Licorice: It's the thought that counts, Lettuce.

Kana: Ryou, did you design those waitress outfits? cause they are a little skimpy. What does skimpy mean?

Licorice: *whispers*

Kana: AH!

Ryou: Yes. Is it wrong to design the waitress outfits?

Keiichiro: It's wrong if you'd designed the Mew outfits, and I haven't been mentioned in this chapter.

Kitsune: Well what have you been doing during the chapter?

Keiichiro: I haven't been used all chapter, so-

Sachiko: Make me some ice cream, please!

Keiichiro: Fine. *walks away to make ice cream*

Licorice: I dare any of you to take me on *Maniacal grin*

*the sound of crickets are heard*

Licorice: Why doesn't anyone want to take me on?

Kana: I think Ichigo demonstrated that.

Licorice: But I was all tied up!

Kitsune: We don't have time for any battles this chapter, if we did, then this chapter would've reached page 17.

Nana: Breaking the fourth wall, much?

Kana: Mint, sing "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation.

*Mint sings the song, dreadfully*

Kitsune: Ouch, my fudge-ing ears!

Licorice: Ichigo, I dare you to-

Ichigo: *throws fishbone on the floor* Done.

Licorice: That was fast.

Kitsune: Well that was one eventful chapter to say the least: Alyssa made her way to the scene, Nilla makes her prescence felt, Ichigo is one mean girl, Jay shocked me in a way I didn't expect, Lettuce is a lousy plushie maker, Pudding surprised Taruto, Taruto swore revenge, Licorice's power is questioned, Masha makes his debut appearance, and we learned how the stuff appeared from the ceiling.

Sachiko: No we didn't.

Kitsune: Oh, and Sachiko gets ice cream from Keiichiro. Everyone, feel free to review, and if I get five reviews, something unusual this way will come next chapter. Sayounara, Minna!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: Host and Hostess, what did you think of your appearances?<strong>

**Alyssa: As long as I have my plushies, that's fine with me!**

**Nilla: Bad. I didn't want Jay to appear!**

**Jay: Too bad, I loved it!**

**Licorice: Why does it feel like I forgot something?**

**Kitsune: Maybe you have amnesia. Please review, Minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitsune: Thank you, Nilla Mew Mew, Pippy-chan, CrazyNekoGurl, LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost and KawaiiKoneko for reviewing! Who should do the next chapter… Oh! I know *snaps fingers, and a boy with medium dark-blue hair, a blue T-shirt, black jeans, blue tennis shoes and a black hooded-jacket appears***

**Akira: Where am I?**

**Kitsune: My Truth, Dare or Torture show! Do the disclaimer, please!**

**Akira: Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, form- SCREW THE DISCLAIMER! JUST START THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

**Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Akira disappears* I thought he'd never leave…**

**Sachiko: Was he that guy who would appear in your upcoming story?**

**Kitsune: Yes. Now let's begin, Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Something wicked (cute) this way comes...<strong>

Keiichiro delivers the ice cream to Sachiko.

Sachiko: Thank you! *gets ready to eat, but notices the smell* What the heck's that smell? *plugs nose and covers ice cream*

Pudding: It's stinky, na no da.

Deep Blue: How come I can't smell it?

Mint: Maybe you lost your sense of smell.

The door opens to reveal a huge shadow. Everyone is in shock, until it revealed a cute little penguin. Everyone crowded the penguin and petted it. Ichigo was kind enough to give it a raw fish.

Kana: Where did that penguin come from?

Kitsune: I don't know. Maybe it's from a reviewer. Speaking of reviewers, we have reviews from Nilla Mew Mew, Pippy-chan, CrazyNekoGurl, LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost and KawaiiKoneko! Let's start off with Nilla. Would you read your review, Nilla?

Nilla: Sure.

***walks in and is back to normal appearance***

**I'll explain why I'm suddenly back to normal in a second.**

**CURSES! I THOUGHT HE'D NEVER FIND ME HERE! Wait a minutes, he's asleep right now...Excuse me while I slit his throat! *holds up knife and walks away***

**Nira: What the heck am I doing here. *sees note***

**Note: Nira, read my dares. Your creator, Nilla**

**Nira: *sighs* What d- *sees another note* Oh...**

**Dares!**

**Ryou: Go get a girlfriend! *drags Lettuce up* Why not Lettuce? She's smart, she's pretty, and she's kinda shy but she's already kissed you once so go have fun you crazy kids!**

**Aoyama: Do us all a favor and kill yourself. Unless your already dead, then stay dead.**

**Truths!**

**Kisshu: *whispers* Between you and me, you're a pretty good kisser.**

**I'm back! Now back to my truths!**

**Jay: I think you forgot what it took to cure my little problem.**

**Unfortunately that's all I've got...**

**Well, now, your probably wondering why I am back to normal without wolf ears and a tail and that crazy outfit. It's cause I kissed Kisshu...You see, I forgot to mention, the only way to change me back to normal was if I was kissed by a guy. And Kisshu is a guy so...My point has been made.**

Kitsune: Jay, next time, tell me.

Jay: Fine…

Nilla: Ryou, go get a girlfriend!

*drags Lettuce up* Why not Lettuce? She's smart, she's pretty, and she's kinda shy but she's already kissed you once so go have fun you crazy kids!

Ryou: It's about time I got a girlfriend. *grabs Lettuce's hand and walks out the door* So long, losers!

Kitsune appears when Ryou opens his eyes.

Ryou: AH!

Kitsune: *speaks like Pops from Speed Racer* Why did you call us losers?

Ryou: Because who else has a girlfriend?

Kitsune: *speaks like Pops from Speed Racer* Kisshu, Taruto and maybe Deep Blue and Pai, but that's not important right now. Where are you going?

Ryou: Well I-

Kitsune: *normal voice* You know you could try to go along with this. *talks like Pops again* You're not talking fast enough. Go to the movies and pick out a movie that you and Lettuce both like to see. Go! *snaps fingers, and the Mach 5 appears*

Ryou: How did you-

Kitsune: *snaps fingers and Ryou and Lettuce drive off in the Mach 5* *normal voice* I hope I never speak like that again.

Nilla: *exits the building* Is Masaya alive?

Kitsune: He's severely injured, and he won't return until next chapter. But just to be safe. *snaps fingers…*

Masaya is lying dead in the hospital with blood coming from every hole from his head.

Kitsune: Okay, let's get back in there.

Kitsune and Nilla get back into the house.

Nilla: *whispers to Kisshu*

Kisshu: Really? That good?

Ichigo: What was she talking about?

Kisshu: That we should see _Paranormal Activity 3_. Nilla says it's that good.

Ichigo: I don't know… I don't like horror movies…

Kitsune: Maybe I can send someone with you. Jay! Nilla! Both of you accompany Ichigo!

Jay: What about my truth?

Kitsune: Oh yeah. Jay,

I think you forgot what it took to cure my little problem.

Jay: Kryptonite?

Hostesses, and TMM Cast (except Masaya and Blue Knight, who are dead): *face palm*

Kitsune: Just go…

Ichigo, Kisshu, Jay and Nilla all left the house to go see _Paranormal Activity 3_.

Kitsune: Mint, since you've done nothing good throught this story, read the next review!

Mint: Okay. *opens letter* Dear Mint, you are a snobby, daughter of a-

Kitsune: Whoops! Wrong one! *swaps note with actual review* Here.

Mint: This is from Pippy-chan.

**YOSH! Another truth and dare! So...Can I join? Huh huh?**

**Name: Pip**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Black denim shorts, black converse, a baggy zip hoodie,**

**white knee high socks and a white t-shirt with a rock penguin on the front. I've got Blue black hair which I like to tie into a ponytail and periwinkle blue eyes.**

**Personality: Violent, random, hyper, incredibly smart, a weapons expert, nice when I want to be, will beat up anyone who hurts her friends and hates a certain tree hugger.**

**Likes: Weapons, Killing Masaya, Gum, killing Masaya, penguins, Killing Masaya and rainbows. Did I mention I like killing Masaya?**

**Dislikes: Anything that smells or looks like an orange, Masaya, The three Idiots and vegtables.**

**THE DARES~!**

**Masaya: Remember me idiot? *pulls out a bloodied chainsaw* Do you remember Bertha? Oh by the way, can you poof in my penguin buddy Peppy for me? I have a feeling Masaya wants to meet his old buddy =3**

**Blue Knight: *pulls out a katana* sword fight. NOW!**

**Zakuro: Heey Zakuro~! You're a international popstar, can you play a song on the piano for me please!**

**Mint: Mint-**

**Peppy: Make me some tea. Preferably lavender.**

**O_O I'm not arguing with him. Mint, go talk to Peppy. He shares the same passion as you- tea.**

**Ryou: I just want a hug 'kay? coughcough-go wear a dracula costume as well- coughcough**

**Ichigo: Wanna play rock paper scissors with me?**

**Truths!**

**Deep Blue: So Deep Idiot, I know you hat the Mews and everything, but which Mew you find the least annoying?**

**Pudding: Name the ONE person you care about the most**

**And I've lost it. Sooo...**

**PEACE OUT!**

Kitsune: Join, you can. Do dares, you must *pulls rope, but the curtain breaks into a million pieces* Okay…

A girl at the age of thirteen appears with her head covered. She is wearing black denim shorts, white knee high socks, black converse, a white t-shirt with a rock penguin on the front and a baggy zip hoodie over it. She takes off her hoodie to reveal blue-black hair tied into a ponytail, and periwinkle blue eyes. She then walks down to where the remaining hostesses are standing.

Kitsune: To see you, it is nice. Call you Pippi, I will.

Pippi: Uh…

Kana: Don't mind her. She's speaking like Yoda for this review.

Pippi: But why?

Kitsune: Don't live forever now, do I?

Pippi: I guess?

Kitsune: Do dares, you must.

Pippi: Okay! Masaya,

remember me idiot? *pulls out a bloodied chainsaw* Do you remember Bertha? Where's Masaya?

Kitsune: Oh, he's

Masaya: *opens door* HELLO EVERYBODY! *crowd boos*

Pippi: Do you remember Bertha? *revs chainsaw*

Masaya: Oh crap. *Masaya runs and Pippi runs after him to the Yakety Sax tune from _The Benny Hill Show_ until Masaya is slaughtered slowly.

Pippi: That was fun!

Kitsune: *holding Peppy in her arms* I found her. It looks likes it's in a sick condition. Apparently, Sachiko thought it was a good idea to make a fish ice cream.

Sachiko: I REGRET NOTHING!

Pippi: *holds Peppy* Oh Peppy, what did she do to you?

Kitsune: I guess we'll have to postpone the fight until the end of this chapter, for now.

Pippi: Zakuro, could you please sing a song on the piano for me?

Zakuro: Anything, for that poor penguin. *starts singing 'The Man in My Life' by Reba West*

Kana: Mint-

Mint: What?

Kana: Nothing. It cuts off there.

Kitsune: I don't understand how that happened. Alyssa, do you know how that happened?

Alyssa: *hugging the giant stuffed teddy bear* No.

Kitsune: Licorice, do you know how that happened?

Licorice: I don't even know what happened last night!

Kitsune: Oh wait, now I get it. Well, unfortunately due to Sachiko, Peppy's sick and I don't know how long, so *Pippi is holding a cup of lavender tea* I really shouldn't underestimate penguins.

Mint: Why do I have to talk to a penguin?

Kitsune: CAUSE IT'S A DELOREAN! *kicks Mint right next to Peppy*

Mint: This is awkward…

Peppy: True that.

Mint: What?

Pippi: Ryou, I just want a- Where's Ryou?

Ryou: *burst through the door with Lettuce* *speaks like Speed Racer* I just came back with Lettuce and that movie Nilla wanted to make us see sucked!

Nilla: Don't argue with my choice, okay!

Pippi: Ryou, I just want a hug, 'kay? *hugs, then whispers something in his ear*

Ryou: What?

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Ryou is wearing the Dracula outfit from Bram Stoker's _Dracula_.* Why the crap do I have old hair?

Kitsune: Vampire from Dracula, you are.

Ryou: This dare sucks.

Ichigo bursts into the room screaming. Kisshu, Nilla and Jay followed.

Kisshu: I knew I shouldn't have said that to her…

Pippi: Wanna play rock, paper, scissors with me Ichigo?

Ichigo: *too scared to begin* You win, I lose! *runs upstairs, crying*

Kisshu: I should go upstairs *follows Ichigo*

Jay: You do that.

Pippi: Deep Idiot, I know you hate the Mews and everything, but which Mew you find the least annoying?

Deep Blue: Mint. *Mint glomps Deep Blue so hard, he falls over* AH!

Pippi: Pudding: Name the ONE person you care about the most.

Pudding: Taru-Taru na no da! *glomps Taruto*

Pippi: How's Peppy?

Kitsune: Judging by the fact he made tea for you, he's feeling better.

Pippi: YATTA! I WANT TO READ THE NEXT REVIEW!

Kitsune: Good! It's from Licorice!

Pippi: Who's Licorice?

Kitsune: She's a hostess

Licorice: *waves at Pippi*

Pippi: Oh…

***Glares* Alright,someone better tell me what I'm forgetting or...*Flames start to shoot out of my eyes as I transform***

**Deep Blue: Since everyone thinks I can't fight,you and me are going to duel it out!**

**Keiichiro:Load me up with sugar!**

**Tart:So how was the movie? *innocent look***

**Thats all I have time for!**

Licorice: Someone better tell me what I'm forgetting or…

Kitsune: Or what?

Licorice: *flames start to shoot out of her eyes*

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and cold water drops onto Licorice*

Licorice: *anger disappears* I remember now. That was one weird night…

Kitsune: *forces Licorice into a corner, and Deep Blue into another corner* LET'S BEGIN!

Nana: Since I haven't been mentioned in this chapter, *rings bell*

The fight begins. Deep Blue and Licorice both look ready to fight, and when Licorice is about to attack with her blades, Sachiko blocks her.

Sachiko: If either of you attack with your weaponry, you will be disqualified.

Licorice and Deep Blue are both forced to throw their weapons away. They landed onto Masaya, killing him in the process.

Sachiko: Everything's okay! Resume the fight!

Licorice jumps at Deep Blue, but Deep Blue sidesteps, and her face lands onto the turnbuckle, making her nose bleed.

Sachiko: *checking Licorice* Licorice, are you alright? Will you continue?

Licorice throws Sachiko out of the way and spears Deep Blue. As Licorice is ready to pin him, his feet are on the rope.

Licorice: WHY ISN'T ANYONE COUNTING?

Kitsune: Because his feet are on the rope!

Licorice pulls Deep Blue away from the rope and moved him to the centre of the ring. She moves to the top turnbuckle and gets ready to make her signature move, as she jumps to where Deep Blue is lying on, he recovers and grabs her by the neck.

Kitsune: *shocked* OH MY GOD! KANA, CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Kana: *shocked* NO, KITSUNE, I CAN'T, EITHER!

Deep Blue then gets up and moves her near the ropes, then tosses her on the pavement, her back being broken in the process. Everyone booed at Deep Blue except for Mint. Mint then knocks her out while the ref is enjoying her ice cream. Ichigo then came to the rescue and fought Mint right out of the arena. Deep Blue then gets on the turnbuckle and gets ready to do his move, but Licorice has enough strength to reverse the move and pin Deep Blue. Sachiko then counts to three.

Sachiko: *hand slams down* One! *hand slams down again* Two! *hand slams down, but her hand breaks* Three- OW! *bell is rung by Nana*

Alyssa: Here's your winner, Licorice Mitsuki!

Licorice is still hurt badly from her injuries so bad, she cannot get up. Keiichiro, Nana, Alyssa, Ichigo and Kisshu all help Licorice to the stretcher, and get her into the ambulance. Keiichiro gets into the ambulance as well with 24 packets of sugar.

Ichigo: What was Keiichiro doing with sugar?

90 minutes later…

Licorice: *bursts through the doors* I'M BACK! *crowd cheers*

Kitsune: How did your back recover?

Licorice: Keiichiro gave me 24 packets of sugar. *crowd laughs*

Kitsune: *to crowd* SHUT THE FUDGE UP!

Licorice: So Taruto, how was the movie?

Taruto: It wasn't funny like all of his other movies. I loved it.

Licorice: Huh… I was ready with something if you hated it, but I can save that for later.

Alyssa: I'll read mine next!

**Alyssa: Here are we go again**

**DARES:**

**Ryou:Take me shopping with your money**

**Kish:Can you teach me how to sneak up on people**

**Pudding: Lets Play Just dance 3**

**TRUTH:**

**Ichigo:Kill that boy everyone dont like (i know his name)**

**Mint: Dance for us**

**Pie: Take green hair girl here on a date**

**Thats all i got today:)**

Kitsune: Sorry, but a dare's a dare.

Alyssa: YAY!

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Alyssa and Ryou are at the mall*

2 hours later…

Alyssa: I'M BACK!

Ryou: *sleeping on Alyssa's shoulder*

Lettuce: *red-faced, angry- no- furious- no- livid* GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HIM!

Alyssa: *screams and jumps onto the ceiling*

Kisshu: And that's your first lesson! The next lesson, I'll teach you how to strike!

Alyssa: Thank you! *ceiling cracks, and falls to the floor* I'm okay.

Pudding: Are you sure you want to play, na no da?

Alyssa: Yes. Just help me up.

Pudding: Okay, na no da!

Pudding helps Alyssa and then went to the Wii screen to play Just Dance.

Kitsune: This is the first time someone went to the huge screen.

Kana: Why did you have four screens instead of four screen televisions?

Kitsune: It's more efficient.

Sachiko: So it seems. *licks hand-shaped ice cream* What?

Kitsune: Halloween came and went.

Sachiko: That doesn't change the fact that I'm holding… *looks at her left arm, and blood is squirting out where her left hand should be* …my hand?

Kitsune: *pops hand back into the spot, and wraps a bandage around her left arm* Don't taste yourself. You're NOT an ice cream.

Sachiko: Damn it.

Kitsune: And since Alyssa wasn't clear about who that person was, Ichigo can kill both Masaya, and Blue Knight!

Ichigo: What about Deep Blue?

Kitsune: Mint loves him, and you can't kill someone you love.

Ichigo: Very well. Where are they?

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and locks Ichigo in the same cage that Masaya and Blue Knight are in* Do your worst!

Ichigo: *pounces, grinds and mashes Masaya and Blue Knight into a puree, and blood is on her arms, legs and clothes* I hated those two! *epiphany* That felt good!

Alyssa: Mint, dance for us!

Mint: Hmm… *goes to a jukebox with a choice of songs* This one! *pushes button, and 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley plays*

Hostesses and Jay: CHANGE ANOTHER SONG!

Mint: Aw… *goes to a jukebox with a choice of songs* This one! *pushes button, and 'Little Bad Girl' by David Guetta plays*

Kitsune: STOP DANCING! I remember a song that you never did.

Mint: What do you mean?

Kitsune *goes to the same jukebox that Mint went to with a choice of songs* Here it is! *pushes button, and 'Fly Like a Bird' by Nelly Furtado plays*

Mint: Not that song!

Kitsune: Dance to that song, *mimics Ganon* or else you will DIE!

Mint: Okay, I'll dance!

Alyssa: Pai, take Lettuce on a-

Kitsune: *whispers* she's with Ryou.

Alyssa: How do you solve a problem like this?

Nilla: We clone a character. RYOU!

Ryou: What?

Nilla: Clone Lettuce!

Ryou: F-

Nilla: That better be fudge from your mouth!

Ryou clones Lettuce.

Kitsune: We should call her Bridget.

Everyone: *moans*

Kitsune: What?

Alyssa: Okay, Pai-

Kitsune: *whispers* he cloned Pai as well; his name is Sardon*

Alyssa: Those two have to be the worst names, ever!

Bridget and Sardon: *look upset*

Alyssa: *sighs* Sardon, take Bridget on a date.

Sardon: You'll pay. *walks out with Bridget, but both get shocked by electricity and turn to ash*

Kitsune: This wouldn't have happened if you didn't insult the names.

Alyssa: Wait a second, who put that electric force there?

Licorice: I did. I had it set on Taruto, but I was forced to disable it.

Nilla: My brother tampered with it.

Jay: *snickers like Mutley*

Kitsune: Here's the surveillance cam. *a silhouette appears, but it's none of the hostesses, nor the cast of Tokyo Mew Mew, not even Jay* Maybe it might be the next reviewer, KawaiiKoneko!

**Yay ToD! May i be in pweese? Oh and luv the story so far! XD**

**Name: Riruko, nickname Kitkat**

**Age:Whatever u want it 2 be. :P**

**Description:Navy blue hair,purple eyes. Wearing a red singlet with a black vest, blue denim shorts, and black flats.**

**Personality:3 words. CRAZY AND RANDOM! **

**Likes: Loads of fun stuff including anime. ^^**

**Dislikes: Loads of stuff, including masayuck. **

**Stuff: I have an axe 2 kill ppl with, and can freeze ppl in ice.**

**I'm gonna add lazer beams 2 my power list,there, i should be able 2 shoot lazer beams outta my hands and stuff now! **

**DARES:**

**Kisshu:Sing "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO! **

**Deep Blue: Dress up as Blossom from the PowerPuff Girls! I can't wait 2 see this... heheh**

**Mint: Be my servant for the next...hmm... 2 chapters! **

**Taruto:Want some candy?**

**Ryou:Shave all your hair, and make sure you become bald! HAHAHA**

**TRUTHS:**

**Lettuce: Would u rather kiss Ryou or get $200?**

**h**

**Tats all i got,update ok? Byeee**

Kitsune: She must've been on the phone… Oh well! *pulls rope, and curtain drops, but it doesn't completely fall until one minute later*

Sachiko: That was the time when my hand completely healed and when I got a new ice cream! *licks bubble-gum ice cream*

A girl at an unknown age, but a young personality appears, with navy blue hair. She is wearing a red singlet with a black vest, blue denim shorts and black flats. She tries to open her eyes, but realises something is covering her face.

Riruko: What's covering my face?

Kitsune: *pulls blindfold off of her* Sorry about that. Welcome to Truth, Dare or Torture!

Riruko: Thank you! Kisshu! Sing "Party Rock Anthem"!

Kisshu: What 'Party Rock' anthem?

Kitsune: Look it up on YouTube using the iTV upstairs.

Kisshu: But I don't want to die by Nilla.

Riruko: If you don't do it, I'll kill you!

Kisshu: *goes upstairs, expecting Nilla, but no one is upstairs* I suppose I should type it in…

6 minutes later…

Kitsune: Kisshu, are you ready?

Kisshu: I guess so…

Kitsune: Let's do it!

6 minutes later…

Kitsune: That has to be the worst work I've ever been in, because of Kisshu's voice.

Kisshu: What? I'm not a good singer!

Riruko: If you could've told us, then that would've made more sense.

Kana: Deep Blue, dress up as Blossom from the PowerPuff Girls!

Deep Blue: No peeking!

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Deep Blue is wearing Blossom's outfit*

Everyone (except Mint and Deep Blue): *laughing*

Deep Blue: Never have I been so humiliated.

Riruko: Mint, be my servant for the next...hmm... 2 chapters!

Mint: Wait, what?

Riruko: Do it or I'll scream!

Mint: I'd rather hear your scream!

Everyone (except Riruko, Mint and Deep Blue): *put on earmuffs, each listening to different music*

Riruko: *deep breath*

Mint: Okay, okay! I'll be your servant!

Riruko: Thank you. Make me some tea!

Mint: *sigh* I used to drink that before I became a servant.

Riruko: Yeah, who cares. Make me tea.

Mint: *sighs, then goes into the kitchen to make tea*

Riruko: Taruto, want some candy?

Taruto: What is this object you call candy?

Pudding: Candy is delicious, na no da!

Riruko: I'm not offering you some candy, I'm offering Taruto some candy!

Pudding: Aw… *looks like she could cry*

Riruko: All right. I'll give both of you some candy.

Pudding and Taruto: YAY!

Both of them devour the candy in less than ten seconds, and then run amok and destroy the house. The four Mew Mews surround Pudding and Taruto and bound, gag and tranquilise Pudding and Taruto.

Riruko: Now that that's taken care of, where will we go?

Kitsune: *giant paintbrush appears* what do you mean?

Riruko: Hm?

The giant paintbrush regenerates the house to what it first was.

Kitsune: Who wants to go in?

Everyone except Sachiko shake their heads.

Sachiko: *steps forward* I'll do it! *opens door to reveal the room in it's normal state, somehow the same position it was from the first chapter* Wow, that's awesome! *licks the same ice cream she had from the first chapter*

Riruko: Ryou, shave all your hair, and make sure you become bald!

Ryou: I don't think that will work.

Riruko: DO IT!

Ryou: Fine. *shaves hair completely, to reveal his bald head*

Riruko: *snickers* Lettuce, take a look at your new boyfriend!

Lettuce: Is this some kind of joke?

Riruko: What?

Ryou's hair somehow regenerated quickly in a few seconds.

Riruko: Damn, that was fast. Lettuce, would you rather kiss Ryou, or get $200?

Lettuce: You can't put a price on love, so *kisses Ryou on the lips*

Hostesses and Jay: YAY!

Kitsune: Normally, this is where I would end this chapter… but there's one last thing left. Pippi, you know what to do.

Pippi: *pulls out katana* Blue Knight, sword fight. NOW!

Kitsune: Hold on a second. *snaps fingers, and Blue Knight is revived*

Pippi and Blue Knight are both in position. They both charge and slice at each other. After a few seconds, Blue Knight falls to the ground, with blood coming from his stomach.

Pippi: It's over now!

Kitsune: Sayounara, Minna!

* * *

><p><strong>Pippi: *holds Peppy in her arms* Isn't he adorable?<strong>

**Kana: He looks so cute.**

**Nana: I want to take it home with me!**

**Sachiko: No kidding. *lunges hand forward to pet Peppy, but Peppy bites Sachiko's hand off. Again!* Why does this always happen when I meet penguins? *sobs***

**Kitsune: I don't know. Please Review, Minna! Every review will help get Sachiko's hand back on her arm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitsune: Thank you CrazyNekoGurl, NillaMewMew and Pippy-chan for your generous reviews! Sachiko, could you do the disclaimer please, since your hand is back on now!**

**Sachiko: Thank you. Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way at all. And anything else that is sung by people. *licks giant ice cream***

**Kitsune: Where'd you get that giant ice cream?**

**Sachiko: Keiichiro made it for me.**

**Kitsune: I see. Here we go, Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Give her a hand!<strong>

Sachiko: *holding the giant ice cream, and is licking it*

Kitsune: This sucks, we only got- *notices Sachiko's hand* don't you think that your hand is getting tired and hurting from all that weight?

Sachiko: No. My hand has been stitched together, and now it's three times stronger.

Kitsune: I don't like the sound of that. Anyway, we have reviews from CrazyNekoGurl, NillaMewMew and Pippy-chan. Those were the reviews that got Sachiko's hand back on her arm. Let's start with CrazyNekoGurl.

**Alyssa:Im back and better than ever**

**DARES:**

**Ryou: DUMP Lettuce NOW YOU CANT DATE HER FOR THE NEXT 2 CHAPTER(she wanna scare me ha now what) and i want to go to the mall again**

**DeepBlue:I dont hate you so take Mint on a date**

**Kish: Teach me how to stirke**

**Tart: Give pudding a 6 min kiss**

**Ichigo: Give Kish a 6min tougne kiss**

**TRUTH:**

**Mint:Why do you like Deep Blue ?**

**Lettuce:How do you feel i made Ryou dump you i bet you wont scream at me again**

**HaHaHaHa Pay backs a B******

Alyssa: Ryou, dump Lettuce! NOW YOU CANT DATE HER FOR THE NEXT 2 CHAPTER (she wanna scare me ha now what) and i want to go to the mall again!

Kitsune: *whispers* I think you'll pay for this.

Ryou: Lettuce, I… I…

Alyssa: Here goes…

Ryou: I WANT TO KILL ALYSSA!

Alyssa: YES! Wait, what?

Ryou and Lettuce both fight Alyssa.

Kana: Should we continue?

Jay: I kind of like this fight.

Nilla: That's messed up, Jay.

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and a siren that affects Lettuce and Ryou makes Lettuce and Ryou both stop* This is what happens when you tried to break the couple up.

Lettuce: I guess I have no choice… *walks out the door*

Alyssa: Can we go shopping, Ryou?

Ryou: F*** NO!

Kitsune: Normally I would make him fall asleep, but since you dropped the ball on this, I can't do it.

Alyssa: Deep Blue, take Mint on a date.

Deep Blue: There's a new restaurant open just a few blocks from here. Should we go there?

Mint: Why not?

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Mint and Deep Blue are both formally dressed* Now you're ready to hit the town!

Alyssa: Kisshu, teach me how to strike!

Kisshu: *strikes Alyssa in the gut, and is slammed into the wall*

Alyssa: Was that lesson two?

Kisshu: Yes. *whispers into Kitsune's ear* Was that too hard?

Kitsune: No.

Nana: Ichigo and Taruto, a six minute kiss with Kisshu and Pudding, now!

Ichigo and Taruto practically kiss Kisshu and Pudding (respectively) in front of Ryou. Ryou, still broken-hearted, puts a gun in his mouth and shoots himself.

Alyssa: What's wrong with him?

Kitsune: You really need to get with the times.

Mint and Deep Blue return from the restaurant.

Mint: That's odd, the restaurant is closed.

Alyssa: Mint, why do you like Deep Blue?

Mint: Kitsune was the one who started it all in Fangirlgonesupernova's TMM Truth or Torture. Since then, we started to love each other.

Alyssa: I see.

A gunshot is heard outside. Everyone except Ryou (who's dead), Masaya (who's dead) and Blue Knight (you guessed it- who's dead) ran outside the house to see what's going on and see a girl with green hair, with a bullet in her temple and blood is pouring out (it's my most sombre chapter, I know, but still…)

Kana: LETTUCE! *tries to get to her, but Kitsune and Sachiko both hold her back*

Riruko then checks on Lettuce's pulse, but nothing's happening.

Riruko: She's dead.

Kana cries on Sachiko's shoulder.

Sachiko: Do you want an ice cream?

Kana: Yes. *grabs hand-shaped ice cream*

Sachiko: Enjoy it Kana, after all you are licking… *looks at left arm, again, and blood is squirting out where her hand should be*…my hand, again? Give my hand back!

Kana: But it's strawberry flavour!

Sachiko: *displeased moan* Why is my missing hand a running gag?

Licorice: I have no idea. At least that's better than licorice ice cream. You said it yourself; that ice cream is disgustingly horrible.

Alyssa: What have I done?

Kitsune: You see what happens when you try to break a couple up?

Alyssa: Not really…

Kitsune: Both of them die in the similar _Romeo and Juliet_ fashion; the man dies first, then the woman dies.

Alyssa: Oh my god…

Kitsune: *snaps fingers; guns disappear and Lettuce and Ryou are both revived* Apologise to the both of them for trying to break the two up.

Alyssa: But I wanted it to happen.

Kitsune: And bad things happened to those two. Now kiss and make up.

Alyssa: Ryou, Lettuce, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done something as foolish as this.

Kitsune: Ryou? Lettuce? Do either of you feel okay?

Ryou hugs Lettuce and both of them burst tears from their eyes.

Pippi: I'll read the next review. The next review is from Nilla Mew Mew.

**Aw, poor Kisshu. He may not sing 'Party Rock Anthem' very well, but there is one song that proves he has a magical voice! *melts***

**DARES!**

**Kisshu: Sing 'Humming' by Daisuke Sakaguchi! It's my ringtone, and you'll understand why if you know who Daisuke Sakaguchi is! *faints, Nira walks up and pours a bucket of cold water on her* GAH! I'm up! I'm up!**

**Kitsune: Mind if I bring in my OC Nira? Her full name is Banira Aoyama (bleh, the only time I'll ever make Ichigo and Aoyama have kids), but she goes by Nira (Banira=Vanilla, so Nira=Nilla, hehehe). She is a lot like her mom in personality, and has long straight dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She resembles her father in no way at all. Makes me wonder if Aoyama is really her father.**

**TRUTHS!**

**Hostesses and Mews: What do you think of Kisshu's singing now? *faints again, Nira walks up holding an empty bucket, then drops in on Nilla's face* OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I CAN'T HELP IT IF HE'S A MAGICAL SINGER WHO MAKES MY HEART MELT! *Nira facepalms***

**Taruto and Aoyama/Blue Knight/Deep Blue: You are all voiced by girls.**

**Zakuro: Did you know the person who does your voice is the same person who does Masha's?**

***singing* 'Tatta hitori ja dekinai kedo, Itsuka mitsukara sa, Ano koro mitai ni sagashidasou, Bokura no ashita e tsuzuku hamingu!' *faints***

**Nira: *drops bucket on her* You need to stop fainting, I'm running out of buckets.**

**Well with Kisshu as my ringtone I can't help it! And where do you keep getting them?**

**Nira: From Choko.**

**Figures, what with her parents being Ryou and Lettuce, she's probably got tons of buckets.**

**Nira: Why would you think that?**

**No reason. Just assuming that because's Ryou's rich he owns a lot of buckets. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! Love you, kittens!**

**Nira: Peace!**

Kitsune: You know, there's a hostess named Banira in Truth or Torture.

Nilla: Oh yeah, I remember. Kisshu, sing!

'Humming' by Daisuke Sakaguchi! It's my ringtone, and you'll understand why if you know who Daisuke Sakaguchi is!

Kisshu: Who's Daisuke Sakaguchi?

Kana: The person who voiced you!

Kisshu: It's been almost 10 years, and I still couldn't remember his name. But I do remember that song. *sings 'Humming' by Daisuke Sakaguchi*

Nilla: *faints*

Kitsune: *hears doorbell, and opens the front door* Thank goodness you're here! Come this way! *escorts her to Nilla* I think you need to wake her up.

Nira: I don't have a bucket of-

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and a bucket of cold water appears*

Nira: Thank you. *throws water at Nilla*

Nilla:

GAH! I'm up! I'm up! So, hostesses (and Jay) and Mews, what did you think of his singing?

Every cast member is asleep except for Kitsune, Nilla and Nira. Somehow Sachiko is licking her ice cream while she's asleep.

Kitsune: I think they loved it so much, they fainted.

Nilla: YAY! *faints again*

Nira: *holds empty bucket, and throws it at Nilla*

Nilla: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I CAN'T HELP IT IF HE'S A MAGICAL SINGER WHO MAKES MY HEART MELT!

Nira: *face palm*

Taruto and Aoyama/Blue Knight/Deep Blue: You are all voiced by girls.

Zakuro: Did you know the person who does your voice is the same person who does Masha's?

Kana: *wakes up* Well, it makes sense since Taruto's a young alien, but what about the rest of them?

Sachiko: *wakes up* Maybe she slept with the creator…

Nana: *slaps Sachiko on her left hand so hard, her hand comes off again* Don't ever mention her in that way again! Cause there could be some serious consequences! Right, Kitsune?

Kitsune: Not if she's a hostess. So, no.

Nana: But-

Kitsune: I SAID NO!

Masaya, Blue Knight and Deep Blue: Is it alright if we mention it?

Kitsune: Except for Deep Blue,

Hostesses and Jay (including Kitsune): ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Kitsune throws a tomahawk at Masaya, which kills him, and Jay chokes Blue Knight with his canes.

Kitsune: While he's at it, Zakuro, d

id you know the person who does your voice is the same person who does Masha's?

Zakuro: No. I hardly recognised her being Masha's voice.

Masha: I'm floating right next to you, you know.

Zakuro: I didn't know, okay?

Masha: Okay…

Licorice: I'll read the next review! It's from Pippy-chan!

**...I completely forgot I reviewed this XD Don't hurt meee~! It's not my fault I've got the memory of a goldfish XDD**

**So...THE DARES!**

**Masaya: Here's a cookie! *hands him a cookie with poison* Don't worry it's got no additives in it! *cue troll face***

**Blue Knight: Flamenco dancing with Peppy. He's a good (horrible) dancer so you dont need to worry bout getting your face pecked away.**

**Ichigo: It's kitty time for you!**

**Kish: Turn into a kitty and go off on your kitty adventures with Ichigo!**

**Deep Blue: Since Ichigo didnt play rock paper scissors with me, you'll have to do it. If you win, I'll pay for your date with Mint. If I win, you'll find some good fish for Peppy. Oh and go on a date with Mint afterwards.**

**Mint: *whistles* Yo Poppy! *another penguin appears* Find something nice for Mint to wear on her date please!**

**Everyone else: WHO WANTS TO WATCH A FIREWORKS DISPLAY!**

**Truths:**

**Kish and Ichigo: Enjoy your kitty adventures?**

**Tart: Which would you rather do- go on a date with Masaya or be handcuffed to Pudding for a year?**

**Masaya: Idiot. So...Are you gay? **

**And my brain's gone sooo...PEACE OUT!**

Pippi: Masaya, here's a cookie!

Masaya: But I don't want to eat it.

Pippi: Relax, it's got no additives in it.

Masaya: Okay! *gets ready to take a bite, but stops for a second* Are you sure?

Pippi: Yes. Just eat it.

Masaya: Okay. *gets ready to eat the cookie, and puts a tooth on it, but pulls it away* I want you to prove it.

Pippi: Okay *holds similar cookie and eats it* Mmm! Delicious!

Masaya: Okay. Now that you've convinced me, I'll eat it. *puts entire cookie in his mouth and swallows it* That was de- *falls to the ground, face-first*

Pippi: See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?

Masaya is dead and unconscious.

Kana: What a wuss.

Blue Knight, Flamenco dancing with Peppy. He's a good dancer so you don't need to worry bout getting your face pecked away.

Blue Knight: Fine…

They both do the Flamenco dancing well for the first 30 seconds, until Peppy pecks his beak into Blue Knight's leg. From that point, Blue Knight is fudged.

Sachiko: WHO WANTS TO SEE IF BLUE KNIGHT WILL SURVIVE THE ONSLAUGHT FROM PEPPY? TAKING ALL BETS!

Pippi: What are the odds?

Sachiko: 1,000,000 to 1 that he survives the onslaught, 2 to 1 that he dies.

Out of all the people that were not fighting, only Kitsune, Jay and Sachiko chose the 1,000,000 to 1.

Everyone except Kitsune, Jay and Sachiko: You're so gonna lose this bet.

Kitsune, Jay and Sachiko: Bring it on, suckers!

Peppy was able to peck Blue Knight everywhere he could: his face, his arms, and his legs. Peppy felt sick yet again after being bent on violence.

Pippi: Peppy! *rushes and holds Peppy (I don't know what gender he/she is)* Don't worry Peppy, just get some rest.

Kana: It looks like Blue Knight is dead! Pay up, losers!

Jay and Sachiko: Aw…

Kitsune: Not so fast. Look at Blue Knight.

Ichigo: But he's dead!

Blue Knight remained unconscious for 20 seconds, and then somehow was able to crawl over to the cast.

Blue Knight: I… survived…

Kitsune, Jay and Sachiko: WE WON!

Nana: I don't believe it.

Kitsune: Now that we have three million, what do you think we should do with it?

Sachiko: Why don't we reserve the beach for next chapter?

Kitsune: YEAH! For the first, I'm happy for Blue Knight!

Blue Knight is lying on the floor, blood coming out from his face, arms, legs and torso. Or you could say everywhere.

Jay: Ichigo, it's kitty time for you!

Ichigo: You don't mean…

Jay: Oh, I do. Kisshu, turn into a kitty and go off on your kitty adventures with Ichigo!

Kitsune: That, arranged, can be. *snaps fingers and Ichigo and Kisshu are both kittens* Now run along you little scamps.

Kisshu and Ichigo: *meow, then jumps out the window*

Kana: Um, Kitsune?

Kitsune: Yes?

Kana: What do the other cast members do when they're not in their dares?

Kitsune: Well, Lettuce and Ryou are still upset over Alyssa trying to break them up, so those two are upstairs for who knows what and Alyssa is still hugging her giant teddy bear. Jay, Nilla, Zakuro, Pai, Deep Blue, Mint, Pudding and Taruto are all playing Mario Kart on the Wii, Licorice and Nana are at the snacks table, Keiichiro is in the kitchen making ice cream for Sachiko, and Pippi and Riruko are tickling Masha.

Kana: Oh… The next dare is for Deep Blue!

Deep Blue: *pauses* Damn it! And I was winning! *walks away from the game*

Zakuro: *whispers to Pai*

Pai: Yes, let's do that.

Kana: Deep Blue, since Ichigo didn't play rock paper scissors with Pippi, you'll have to do it. If you win, She'll pay for your date with Mint. If she wins, you'll find some good fish for Peppy. Oh and go on a date with Mint afterwards.

Deep Blue: What's the point? I already gave Peppy a huge bag of tuna.

Pippi: And it made Peppy sick! Now let's play!

Both Pippi and Deep Blue imitake Hakase and Nano from Nichijou. Deep Blue picks paper, and Pippi picks rock.

Deep Blue: YES! I WON!

Pippi: Look again.

Deep Blue: *looks at Pippi's hand, and it shows a scissors form* But you didn't do that first!

Pippi: Yes I did. You lost.

Deep Blue: *makes sad face, then moans* What happened to my left arm? Why is it a swiss roll?

Pippi: *snatches swiss roll* Because I love swiss rolls! *eats it like a squirrel*

Kana: Pippi, I saw that move. However, since neither of you can agree, Pippi has to pay for the date, while Deep Blue has to find good fish and then go on a date with Mint.

Deep Blue: Well at least they have the patience to- *looks at screen, and Deep Blue came last* THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE THE PATIENCE TO WAIT FOR ME! Ah, screw it, I'll find your damn fish.

Poppy walks up to Mint and holds a sapphire blue strapless dress.

Mint: Is that for me?

Poppy shakes his head up and down.

Mint: Thank you Peppy!

Poppy: It's Poppy.

Mint: WHAT?

Pippi: WHO WANTS TO WATCH A FIREWORKS DISPLAY!

Everyone: YEAH!

Everyone went outside to see the fireworks. Everyone looked at it in awe.

Everyone: Aw…

BOOMBOX: A, W, E. AWE!

Everyone: Ooh…

Pippi: Now it's time for the truths! Did you enjoy your kitty adventures Kisshu and Ichigo?

Ichigo: NO! We were attacked by a dog, nearly got ran over by a truck, got stuck in a corner, and had to eat cat food! It was nothing like _Lady and the Tramp_!

Kisshu: What was this 'Lady' and this 'Tramp' you speak of?

Ichigo: It's a good movie. We should watch it together sometime.

Pippi: Taruto, which would you rather do- go on a date with Masaya, or be handcuffed to Pudding for a year?

Taruto: I'd hate to say, but I'd rather be handcuffed to Pudding.

Kitsune: *pulls out handcuffs and puts one on Taruto's hand, the other on Pudding's.

Pudding: YAY! What should we do, na no da?

Taruto: *moans*

Kana: Masaya, … are you gay?

Kitsune: Really, Kana? Did you have to say that?

Kana: No, it was part of the truths.

Kitsune: Oh.

Masaya: I'm straight.

Nilla: As a rainbow?

Masaya: YES!

Jay: You just admitted you're gay.

Masaya: … Eh. It was bound to happen.

Pippi: Idiot.

Kitsune: Well, this had to be one of my darkest chapters I've ever written, with five deaths, most of them being graphic. Tune in next chapter, because the entire cast is going to the beach!

Everyone: YAY!

Kitsune: What do we say, everyone?

Everyone (except Kitsune): DON'T GET ELIMINATED! *Raise right arm*

Kitsune: Wrong catchphrase.

Everyone: Sayounara, Minna!

* * *

><p><strong>Sachiko: Ah, It's good to have my hand back on! Now that it's tough enough to survive 30 kilograms!<strong>

**Nana: Prove it.**

**Sachiko: Sure. *holds 30 kilogram ice cream and begins licking it, but a feather drops on top of the ice cream and makes her hand fall apart* My hand needs to get back on there…**

**Kitsune: Nana, YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUDGE UP! *snaps fingers, and Nana's mouth is closed shut with a metal plate covering her mouth* And Sachiko, why does your hand always come off. Is there a curse on you?**

**Sachiko: No, Nana really mistreats me.**

**Kitsune: Well, maybe going to the beach will take your mind off of things. *stitches and bandages Sachiko's hand to her arm* After all, you deserve to have a break.**

**Sachiko: Thank you. *hugs Kitsune and sobs***

**Kitsune: Please review, Minna, or we may not go to the beach.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitsune: Well, all of us are at the beach! Kana decided to choose the exact spot where she was permanently tanned.**

**Kana: Well since my birthday is November 6, it's been about ten years when I've been permanently tanned.**

**Pudding: YATTA! We're at the beach, na no da!**

**Kitsune: Special thanks to Licorice Mitski and Opera Ghost, and Pippy-chan for reviewing. Zakuro, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Zakuro: Since all of us are out in the sun, I'll do it. Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Kitsune: If I did, then Deep Blue and Mint, Ryou and Lettuce, and Pai and Zakuro would've happened. Let's party, Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Where the Hostesses are, Part 1!<strong>

Kitsune: *wearing a white and brown bikini and a long brown sunhat* Speaking of parties, what happened to Nana? I thought she loved parties.

Kana: *wearing a dark green bikini and a black towel showing her left leg* *holds hand behind her back* I think she had a pressing engagement.

*back at the house*

Nana is wearing a gold swimsuit, but she is tied behind a chair, with duct tape surrounding her legs.

Nana: Why are you doing this?

BOOMBOX: Because Kana wanted me to stay on guard. Also, you kept breaking Sachiko's hand off.

Nana: I guess I have been acting a bit disgraceful to Sachiko. Can you untie me now?

BOOMBOX: I'm afraid I can't do that.

Nana: Why not?

BOOMBOX: Because she told me not to release you, no matter what.

Nana: *embarrassed* Then I guess it's a bad time to go to the bathroom, then…

BOOMBOX: *sighs* I'll let you go, if and ONLY IF, you apologise to Sachiko.

Nana: I promise.

BOOMBOX: Good. *frees Nana*

Nana: Oh no, I got to go to the beach! *runs as fast as she can*

BOOMBOX: *phones Kana*

*back at the beach*

Kana: Hm? *presses button* Hello? Yes? Why? Really? Are you sure? All right, then. *closes phone*

Kitsune: Who was it?

Kana: BOOMBOX. He let Nana go.

Kitsune: I wonder why…

Sachiko: *wearing a pink and white swimsuit dress and a white sunhat* *holding a mint-chocolate ice cream* Maybe she has something to do.

Kitsune: Speaking of which, we have reviews from LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost, Pippy-chan. Let's start of with LicoriceMitski! Licorice, read your review please!

Licorice: *wearing a red and black bikini* Hai!

***rocking in corner* They don't like me,everyone else can kick the TTM's butt,not me,they don't like me...it's HIS fault,he turned them against me!He's going to PAY!**

**Aoyoma:*giggles madly*Your going to die. *pulls out Thors Hammer and pounds Aoyoma into dog food* I'm alright! :D Now revive him, I've got more in store for him. Throw him a *Goodbye,Sayonara!* party,then drug him. We are going to dissect him :D Nilla,your my nurse,Kit,you take notes. We are going to find out if: he is really a Gary Stu, for all Mary Sues and Gary Stu's bleed sparkles(It is a fact!). he has a brain. he is really a mutant plant trying to take over earth(my sister wants to know).**

**Ryou and Lettuce: I can't believe you committed suicide!For that,you 2 are sentenced to suicide anonymous.**

**Allysa:Hows about you and me going to the mall?**

**Pai and Zakuro: Go out on a date! Somewhere exotic!**

**Sachiko: What is up with your hand?*hands her super-glue* And there is actually someone who likes vanilla ice cream with licorice whips :O His name is Wooton Basset. Look him up.**

**Blue Knight: Tie him up, I need some target practice*sharpens swords***

**Deep Blue: Ever thought of cutting your hair? BTW, I like you know cause your nothing like the Tree-hugging Baka!**

**Mint: What's your favourite thing about DB? And do you think your parents will approve?**

**I wanna go to the beach!Packing!**

Licorice: Aoyama, *giggles madly*Your going to die. *pulls out Thor's Hammer and pounds Aoyama into dog food* I'm alright!

Kitsune: Who wouldn't be alright when they want to kill Masaya? *snaps fingers, and Masaya is revived*

Licorice: Let's throw a "Goodbye, Sayonara!" party for Masaya!

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and the party is already set with a traditional straw-like cabana with a fireplace in the middle with a piece of meat, pork and tofu, 6 tables with four seats and knives, forks and plates set on the table* LET'S PARTY!

Roughly one hour later…

Masaya is lying on the floor, drugged.

Licorice: *dressed up as a surgeon* Let's dissect him. Nilla, you're my nurse, Kit, you take notes.

Nilla and Kitsune: *dressed up as a nurse and a surgeon with a mask on her mouth respectively* UN (Japanese for 'Yes'(in an impolite way))!

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Licorice, Nilla and Kitsune are in a dissecting ward*

Licorice: We are going to find out if: he is really a Gary Stu, for all Mary Sues and Gary Stu's bleed sparkles (It is a fact!). he has a brain. he is really a mutant plant trying to take over earth (my sister wants to know). Knife.

Nilla hands her the knife and cutting sound is heard. Blood is sparkling.

Licorice: His blood is sparkling. He's a Gary Stu. *Kitsune writes down the note* Saw.

Nilla hands her the saw and a snapping sound is heard.

Licorice: Pizza slicer.

Nilla: Pizza slicer?

Licorice: JUST GET IT FOR ME!

Nilla: Fine. *hands Licorice the pizza slicer*

Licorice: Beautiful. *cuts Masaya's skull open, and there is an empty hole where his brain should be* He has no brain. *Kitsune writes down the note*. Hedge Trimmers.

Nilla: What for?

Licorice: *whispers to Nilla*

Nilla: Are you nuts?

Licorice: Keiichiro gave me 24 packets of sugar. Of course I'm nuts! *Kitsune writes the note* YOU BETTER NOT HAVE WRITTEN IT! *Kitsune crosses the note out*

Nilla: Fine, I'll give you the trimmers.

Licorice: *gulps, then cuts off Masaya's*

BOOMBOX: As of this point, this dissection is censored due to the fact that the scenes would be upsetting for younger audiences.

Pudding: How did you get here, na no da?

BOOMBOX: BECAUSE I CAN, DAMNIT!

*Later*

Licorice, Nilla and Kitsune are all back wearing their beach suits. *Nilla is wearing a black bikini*

Licorice: Well, we're back from the dissection, and we came to the conclusion that Masaya is a brain-dead, Gary Stu vegetarian plant.

Ichigo: I dated a plant?

Kitsune: Yeah. *laughs*

Licorice: Ryou and Lettuce, I can't believe you committed suicide! For that, you 2 are sentenced to suicide anonymous.

Ryou:*OKAY, I'M DONE EXPLAINING! ALL CAST MEMBERS ARE WEARING THE SIMILAR BEACH OUTFITS FROM EPISODE 19! Sorry for yelling* We'll go. Wink Wink!

Kitsune: You said 'wink wink' out loud for everyone to hear.

Ryou: Damn.

Licorice: Alyssa, how's about you and me going to the mall?

Alyssa: *wearing a bright green swimsuit* At least someone will go to the mall with me, unlike Ryou, when I tried to make him mine.

Kitsune: You're still arguing about this?

Alyssa: You're right. Let's go Licorice. *both go to the mall*

Kitsune: Pai and Zakuro- wait a minute. SOMEONE FINALLY SUBMITTED A DARE FOR THE TWO OF THEM! *on a giant speaker* THANK YOU LICORICE!

Licorice: You're welcome!

Kitsune: Anyway, Pai and Zakuro, go out on a date! Somewhere exotic! Hmm… This might not be as easy as I thought…

Sachiko: But can't you make anything happen?

Jay: *wearing a grey T-shirt and black board shorts* You said you can make anything happen at the snap of your fingers.

Kitsune: Well, if you remember in Chapter 4...

_Alyssa: Ryou, dump Lettuce!_

_NOW YOU CANT DATE HER FOR THE NEXT 2 CHAPTER (she wanna scare me ha now what) and i want to go to the mall again!_

_Kitsune: *whispers* I think you_

_'ll pay for this._

_Ryou: Lettuce, I… I…_

_Alyssa: Here goes…_

_Ryou: I WANT TO KILL ALYSSA!_

_Alyssa: YES! Wait, what?_

_Ryou and Lettuce both fight Alyssa._

_Kana: Should we continue?_

_Jay: I kind of like this fight._

_Nilla: That's messed up, Jay._

_Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and a siren that affects Lettuce and Ryou makes Lettuce and Ryou both stop* This is what happens when you tried to break the couple up._

_Lettuce: I guess I have no choice… *walks out the door*_

_Alyssa: Can we go shopping, Ryou?_

_Ryou: F*** NO!_

_Kitsune: Normally I would make him fall asleep, but since you dropped the ball on this, I can't do it._

Kitsune: So as it turns out, I don't make everything happen at the snap of my fingers; for this dare, Zakuro and Pai both have to agree on the location.

Pai: Zakuro, what are you thinking?

Zakuro: Hmm… I'm thinking Italy. Do you want to go there?

Pai: Of course.

Kitsune: Good. *snaps fingers, and Pai and Zakuro are both standing on the bridge of Venice in Italy*

*In Italy*

Zakuro: You think she would've put us on the boat with some guy steering the boat.

Pai: I guess. Okay, it may not be perfect, but we are here together, Zakuro.

Zakuro: Yes. No matter where you are or what you're standing on, the important thing is that we both found love.

Pai: Yeah. So, where would you want to go?

*back at the beach*

Licorice and Alyssa: We're back! *holds handful of bags*

Pippi: *wearing a penguin swimsuit* I was wondering where you were.

Riruko: *wearing a dark blue bikini* You bought all of that stuff in three minutes?

Licorice: Yeah. Never underestimate sugar. Okay, Sachiko, what is up with your hand? *hands her super-glue*

Kitsune: *tosses super glue in the trash* There's no need to attach her hand with super glue; she's not a robot.

Licorice: But why does her hand fall off?

Kitsune: It's Nana. She was the one who kept forcing her hand off. Oh, and she had bad luck at penguins.

Licorice: Okay. Sachiko, there is someone who likes vanilla ice cream with licorice whips. His name is Wooton Basset. Look him up.

Sachiko: I don't bring technology with me at the beach; I just bring swimwear, sunscreen, money, and my white hat.

Licorice: *throws iPad at Sachiko*

Sachiko: *looks up Wooton Basset* I don't believe it. Someone actually likes ice cream with licorice. I have to admit, that did surprise me, but it doesn't change my view with licorice ice cream.

Kitsune: Okay, someone tie Blue Knight up, for target practice!

Blue Knight: What? *tied to an archery target by Riruko, Pippi, Alyssa and Nilla*

45 minutes later, and 300 Blue Knight revivals later…

Licorice: That was fun! Deep Blue, have you ever thought of cutting your hair? BTW, I like you know cause your nothing like the Tree-hugging Baka!

Deep Blue: *wearing dark blue board shorts* To be honest, I haven't had a haircut since I was nine. Because I escaped from Masaya's body, I decided to grow my hair. Only a few times I trimmed my hair, mainly to see.

Licorice: Well, I like you because you're nothing like the Tree-hugging baka. Wait, did you say, 'escaped from Masaya's body'?

Deep Blue: Yes. So in summary, I took whatever's left of Masaya's mind.

Licorice: No wonder I found nothing in that plant. Mint, what's your favourite thing about Deep Blue? And do you think your parents will approve?

Mint: I don't know how to describe it, *lights fireplace* so I'll tell a story.

Everyone (except Mint and Deep Blue, Nana who is still trying to get to the beach, Zakuro and Pai who are still in Italy, Masaya who is dead, and Blue Knight who is dead): YAY! A STORY!

Mint: Back in Chapter 19 in TMM Truth or Torture…

*flashback to Truth or Torture, Chapter 19*

_Torch: mint, you have to go on a date with deep blue and the date has to be good or you both get killed! *revives deep blue*_

_Mint: fine, at least people are done thinking I'm lesbian_

_Deep blue: this isn't something I will enjoy pathetic human_

_Mint: me neither._

_Deep blue: good. *they leave*_

_Torch: when they get back, we'll ask them if it was a good date._

_*flash to mint and deep blue's date*_

_Deep blue looks like a human with short black hair, a blue tee shirt and black pants. Mint is wearing a blue striped tee-shirt and khaki shorts. They are on the top of a Ferris wheel and mint is holding a stuffed animal and chatting happily with deep blue, who is smiling._

*flashes back to present day*

Mint: From that dare on, the two of us became more and more together. Not only in Truth or Torture, but also in Nilla's Truth or Dare, and now the creator's Truth, Dare or Torture. And that's how it all started; from a dare.

Licorice: I have a question.

Mint: What is it?

Licorice: Why did Deep Blue look like Masaya?

Mint: I don't know… Maybe it was the author's decision…

Sachiko: What kind of food did you have there? *licks ferris wheel ice cream*

Mint: That's not important!

Sachiko: *disgruntled moan* *a seagull drops a review into Sachiko's right hand* Oh, this review's from Pippy-chan!

**Peppy: I'm a boy if SOMEBODY forgot to tell you *Glares at Pip***

***snicker* Oh that reminds me *gives him some medicine* Now you don't have to worry feeling sick.**

**Peppy: YAY!**

**So Dares~!**

**Masaya: Since it went so well with Blue Knit Head, you'll have to Country Dance with Peppy. Don't forget that Blue Knight DID survive. If you refuse well, *holds a potted tree* I'll take your girlfriend as hostage.**

**Blue Knight: Surfing contest between me, you and Peppy. Winner gets to make Losers do whatever they want.**

**Ichigo: I challenge you to a...a...POKEMON battle! XD (Couldn't think of anything else) **

**Deep Blue: *shoves him into a empty room and locks the door* Nobody saw that.**

**Mint: I've found some super rare awesome tea from England and I think I left it in there *points to the empty room where Deep Idiot is* Can you get it for me?**

**Lettuce: I'll be nice. You and Ryou can pick TWO people who you want to kill the most. *Hands Alyssa a large sword* I've got a feeling you'll need this.**

**Everyone else: Since I can't think of anything else, who wants a go kart race!**

**Truths~**

**Zakuro: Does your popstar life ever get boring?**

**Masaya: Admit it douchebag. You're gay and everyone knows it.**

**Mint and Deep Blue: Had fun?**

**Braindead now, soo...PEACE OUT!**

Pippi: Since it went so well with Blue Knit Head, Masaya, you'll have to Country Dance with Peppy. Don't forget that Blue Knight DID survive. If you refuse, well, *holds a potted tree* I'll take your girlfriend as hostage.

Kitsune: *reads a magazine on a beach chair*

Pippi: Kitsune?

Kitsune: Oh. *snaps fingers and Masaya is revived*

Masaya: It felt like I was tortured horribly in my dream. And furthermore-

Peppy: *pecks Masaya's leg*

Masaya: Why is he pecking my leg?

Kana: Sachiko, are you going to place bets?

Sachiko: No, I only place bets if someone interesting is playing with Peppy. Let's watch. *licks penguin-shaped ice cream* *singsong voice* Peppy-chan!

Peppy looks at Sachiko.

Sachiko: Masaya stole this penguin I'm holding! If you kill him, I'll give it back to you!

Peppy: Poppy… *violently attacks Masaya until there is only a skeleton left that is supposed to resemble Masaya*

Sachiko: *opens gate to reveal Poppy* Here's Poppy, like I promised!

Poppy and Peppy both hug each other as if they missed each other.

Pippi: Blue Knight, surfing contest between me, you and Peppy. Winner gets to make Losers do whatever they want.

Kitsune: *reading magazine on beach chair* Did someone mention Blue Knight?

Pippi: Yes. Me.

Kitsune: *sighs, revives Blue Knight*

Blue Knight, Pippi and Peppy are all in position to start.

Kitsune: READY!

Blue Knight splashes water at Pippi.

Kitsune: SET!

Pippi throws water at Blue Knight and he falls and drowns.

Kitsune: GO!

Pippi and Peppy go out to the middle of the waves until an unusual siren is heard.

Pippi: What was that?

Jay: *announces on speaker* SOMEONE HAS DROWNED IN THE WATER!

Kitsune: THE CHALLENGE ENDS BY DEFAULT!

Pippi and Peppy: Oh…

Jay: EVERYONE IN THE WATER PADDLE CALMLY TO THE SAND NOW!

Everyone in the water panics like crazy trying to get out of the water as if a shark was after them.

Jay: They're all worked up over an emergency warning?

Kitsune: It could be that, but maybe they didn't listen to the 'calmly' part.

After everyone is out of the water…

Pippi: Ichigo, I challenge you to a...a...POKEMON battle!

Ichigo: What is a Pokeyman?

Kitsune: *whispers*

Ichigo: Oh. But I don't have a Pokeyman, with the Pokey and the Man, and the thing with the guy comes out-

Kitsune: STOP IMITATING BILL COSBY!

Ichigo: Well I don't have one.

Kana: Pippi, give her a Pokemon.

Pippi: Fine. *throws her a Pokeball, opens to reveal Starmie*

Ichigo: What is this, and what does it know?

Pippi: It's a Starmie. It knows Confuse Ray, Psychic, Surf and Thunderbolt.

Ichigo: Can I have it?

Pippi: Why?

Ichigo: It looks cool!

Pippi: All right. You can have it.

Allright! You got a STARMIE!

Ichigo: What's with the titles?

Kitsune: I don't know…

Pippi: Cherrim, I choose you! *throws Pokeball and opens to reveal a happy Cherrim, dancing like crazy*

15 minutes later…

Both Starmie and Cherrim are scratched and exhausted. Starmie starts to lose it's vision, then faints.

Nilla: Starmie is unable to battle. Cherrim wins!

Cherrim: *tears of joy* CHERRIM!

Pippi: YES! I WON! Deep Blue!

Deep Blue: What?

Pippi: *Cherrim shoves Deep Blue into the cabana's empty room and locks the door* Nobody saw that.

Mint: I DID!

Pippi: Oh Mint. I've found some super rare awesome tea from England and I think I left it in there. *points to the cabana's empty room where Deep Blue is* Can you get it for me? *opens door*

Mint: Sure. *walks in, but Pippi shoves and locks Mint in*

Pippi: My plan's coming together easily!

Kitsune: You mean my plan. I was the one who made the couple to begin with.

Pippi: But I'm the one who locked them in there.

Mint: *after hearing this* YOU B****! WHEN YOU OPEN THAT DOOR, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!

Kitsune: *gets ready to snaps fingers*

Pippi: Please don't release them!

Kitsune: *snaps fingers* I'm not.

Pippi: What did you do? *sounds of sleeping*

Kitsune: Magic. *snort snort* Oh! Lettuce, you and Ryou can pick TWO people who you want to kill the most.

Pippi: Alyssa.

Alyssa: What is it?

Pippi: *gives Alyssa a large sword* I've got a feeling you'll need this.

Kitsune: Lettuce and Ryou, who are the two people you want to kill?

Lettuce: Hmm… Keiichiro, since he's not mentioned a lot, and Alyssa.

A fight ensues, and Lettuce and Ryou are triumphant, with Alyssa having a sword stabbed in her back, while Keiichiro's head was cut off.

Kitsune: *snaps fingers and revives Alyssa and Keiichiro. Somehow, Alyssa is holding a giant teddy bear*

Alyssa: *opens eyes* I had a strange dream last night. Somehow I went to the mall with Ryou, but Lettuce stabbed me in the gut for some reason.

Pippi: Since I can't think of anything else, who wants a go kart race?

Kitsune: Before I begin, Mint and Deep Blue are both stuck in the empty room in the cabana, Zakuro and Pai are still in Italy, Nana is still trying to get to the beach, Masaya is dead, Blue Knight is dead, and Jay can't play, since we're too cheap to get Lakitu from Mario Kart. He wants lots of money, but I don't give him what he wants.

Jay: Why can't you be the Lakitu?

Kitsune: Because I like playing Mario Kart, and this relates to Mario Kart.

Jay: I don't get anything fun to do, do I?

Kitsune: If it makes it any better, you can throw objects at anyone.

Jay: Well, it does make things better…

Kitsune: Everyone get into position!

*back in Italy, at a restaurant*

Both Zakuro and Pai are formally dressed; Zakuro, wearing a lavender dress with a purple flower on the right strap, Pai, wearing a grey tuxedo outfit.

Maitre'd: May I help you?

Zakuro: Table for two, please.

Maitre'd: Right this way. *escorts Zakuro and Pai to a table* Please enjoy this complimentary basket of garlic bread while we wait for the menu to arrive.

Zakuro: Pai, what do you think?

Pai: I've never been at a restaurant, before…

Zakuro: Really?

Pai: Yes. At my planet, there wasn't any restaurants there.

Zakuro: That's a bit sad, Pai. Maybe when you return to your planet, you can give the people what you've learned. *looks at TV screen* How is Mario Kart on that TV?

Pai: What?

Zakuro: Oh wait, that must've been a dare. I wonder why we weren't joining in the fun.

Pai: Don't worry about that, Zakuro. At least we're spending some time together.

Zakuro: Yeah.

*in the locked room*

Mint and Deep Blue hear the sounds of go karts and Lakitu's stop light.

Mint: That sounds like Mario Kart, doesn't it.

Deep Blue: They really don't have the patience to wait for us, do they?

Mint: I guess not. So what should we do?

Deep Blue: Well, since we're in a dark closet with nowhere else to go, why don't we…

Mint: You don't mean…

Deep Blue: Oh, I do.

*switches to Nana's perspective*

Nana is exhausted from running, and is now resorting to hitchhiking.

Nana: Maybe this might get me there quicker.

A car stops for Nana. Nana gets in the car.

Nana: Could you please take me to the beach?

The person turns around to reveal BOOMBOX.

BOOMBOX: You really shouldn't hitchhike. You could meet someone you don't know.

Nana: Okay. Could you take me to the beach now?

BOOMBOX: Of course.

The car drives off to the beach, until a wall blocks their way.

BOOMBOX: How did that get there?

*back at the Mario Kart beach course*

Jay waves the checkered flag down. The winner is Pippi with Riruko coming in at a close second, and Kitsune coming in third.

**LEADERBOARD**

**1. Pippi (led most of the time, and dominated 1st place)**

**2. Riruko (had a lightning bolt which got her to 2nd place)**

**3. Kitsune (originally in last place, but had a star which jumped her to 3rd place)**

**4. Ryou (blew his own lead by being crushed by Bowser, which got him in 4th place)**

**5. Licorice (originally in 7th place, but she had a golden mushroom that made her climb to 5th place)**

**6. Kana (a banana peel forced her to drop from 3rd to 6th)**

**7. Ichigo (she had a giant mushroom crushing almost everyone, including Kisshu, pushing her to 7th place))**

**8. Kisshu (dropped from 2nd to 8th, no thanks to Ichigo)**

**9. Alyssa (blew a huge lead when she drove into the water and finish in 9th place)**

**10. Lettuce (was left behind by Ryou when she got stuck, and finished in 10th place)**

**11. Keiichiro (did nothing aggressively, and finished in 11th place)**

**12. Nilla (she was leading until Jay kept throwing objects at Nilla, which landed her in 12th place)**

**13. Nira (Ichigo threw a spiny shell at Nira, making her drop to as low as 13th)**

**14. Sachiko (her driving skills were the reason why she was placed so low, to 14th place)**

**15. Poppy (drove into the sea and never got out, so he finished in 15th place)**

**16. Peppy (drove into the sea and never got out, so he, too, finished in 16th place)**

**17. Pudding and Taruto (did nothing)**

Nilla: Jay, why did you throw objects at me?

Jay: Because I can! *throws trophy at Pippi*

Ichigo: You think she could've done well in that course had Jay not have been Lakitu.

Pudding: I smashed everyone, na no da!

Taruto: That's because we're still handcuffed together! We couldn't go very far in that course!

Nira: How did Bowser appear in all this?

Pippi: Because she could *points at Kitsune*

Kitsune: Domo (Japanese for 'Hello')!

Pippi: Now it's time for the truths! Wait a minute, where's Zakuro?

Kitsune: She's still at the restaurant.

*back at the restaurant*

Night time. Both Zakuro and Pai finished their pasta, and were approached by a female waitress.

'Waitress': *wearing a green waitress dress* Here's you bill. *puts bill on Zakuro and Pai's table.

Zakuro: Don't worry, I'll pay for it. *puts the exact money on the table, but a truth appears on her side of the table* How did that truth get there?

Pai: Maybe because it had a truth for you to answer.

Zakuro: Hmm, I'll read it. *reads truth* *writes letter, and puts it on the tray* Let's go, Pai.

Pai: Okay.

Pai and Zakuro exit the restaurant together, and the 'waitress' picks up the tray. The tray is sent to the beach in 10 minutes with the 'waitress' receiving the tray to Kitsune, who is reading a different magazine on a log.

Kitsune: Why did you pick the tray up as well, Alyssa?

Alyssa: *takes off waitress outfit* Because it had money on there, and I couldn't lose that opportunity.

Kitsune: Give me the letter. *opens the letter* Oh, it's from Zakuro. *reads letter* Thank you, Kitsune, for sending Pai and me to Italy. Pai and I are enjoying our time there. And to answer your question, Pippy-chan, sometimes my pop-star life gets a bit boring.

Alyssa: I find it unusual that some people get bored with pop-star life. It's like they're on top of the world, but maybe they want to relax a bit.

Kitsune: Maybe it's that. *snaps fingers, and Masaya is revived*

Pippi: Masaya, admit it douche bag. You're gay and everyone knows it.

Masaya: Yes I am, but I haven't seen my lover in years, so I don't have anyone to love.

Kitsune: Maybe it's karma that's doing this. After all, Ichigo was upset when you said you wanted to see other people.

Masaya: Maybe I should clean up my act.

Kitsune: Before I unlock the door, I have to apologise to Alyssa. I'm sorry about what happened after you were introduced. I never meant or planned to hurt you, but if you want to take out your rage, then do so now.

Alyssa: *looks at Kitsune for 10 seconds* …No, I'm okay. After all, I still have that giant teddy bear! *hugs the giant teddy bear*

Kitsune: Now that we got that out of the open, it's time to unlock the door. *unlocks cabana door, and Mint (with her hair down) and Deep Blue fell face down with no clothes on* I think they just had sex.

Pippi: Did you have fun?

Mint: *blushes* Um…

Deep Blue: *blushes* Uh…

*back at the wall blockade*

BOOMBOX is smoking a cigarette.

Nana: Why do I have to stay in the back seat?

BOOMBOX: Because there are too many _Megazone 23_ references in this chapter.

Nana: What's the minimum? There's only one!

BOOMBOX: The limit is zero, chibiko (Japanese for 'midget child')!

Nana: That's it! I'm running for all I care! *runs as fast as she can to the beach*

BOOMBOX: *mutters* Crazy kid.

To be continued…

Zakuro and Pai are both in an expensive hotel, and they're about to get ready for something. Kitsune (wearing a brown strapless ankle-length dress, and brown sandals) and Licorice (wearing a red dress that has a gap on the left side revealing part of her black shorts, and red sandals) both appear in the middle of the room.

Pai and Zakuro: What are you doing here?

Licorice: And what am I doing here?

Kitsune: Quite simply, *pops bottle* why don't we have a toast.

Zakuro: *sighs* Fine, just get it over with… *drink is poured into glass*

Pai: We were about to do something special… *drink is poured into glass*

Licorice: What's this drink? *drink is poured into her glass*

Kitsune: *drink is poured into her glass* Let's not worry about this. A toast, to Blue Knight!

Zakuro: Why?

Licorice: Yeah, Kitsune, why?

Kitsune: Because if he hadn't survived, then none of us would've went to the beach.

Pai: I guess.

Kitsune: CHEERS!

All four raise and clink their glasses. While Pai and Zakuro are drinking the 'drink', Kitsune throws the drink out the window, and Licorice throws the glass away.

Kitsune: Well, Licorice and I better be going. See you later! *snaps fingers, and both Licorice and Kitsune disappear from the hotel, then the screen fades to black*

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: I looked at the message, and there was one thing that was for Pudding, but we'll save it for the next chapter. Is that all right, Licorice?<strong>

**Licorice: *hiccups***

**Kitsune: Did you actually drink that?**

**Licorice: Yes. *hiccups* That was fudge-ing fantastic! *hiccups***

**Kitsune: *sighs* I'll put her on coffee for a while. Please review, Minna!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A computer screen turns on, revealing Pudding writing a letter. Kitsune is assisting Licorice slowly and carefully.**

**Licorice: *hiccups* What are you writing, *hiccups* Pudding?**

**Pudding: A letter to Yuebin, na no da.**

**Licorice: *hiccups* That's nice. Hey, wait a minute! *hiccups* Isn't that your *hiccups* dare? *stomach churning* Uh-oh. *vomits in Pudding's letter, then passes out face down***

**Pudding: *sigh* Now I have to write another letter, na no da!**

**Kitsune: How many letters have you written, anyway?**

**Pudding: 11, and 10 of them were accidentally thrown in the fireplace…**

**Kitsune: Why don't you try writing in a different spot?**

**Pudding: I'll do that, na no da! *runs off to another spot***

**Kitsune: Since no one is exactly sober or awake, I'll have to leave a message here *types message saying 'Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form, nor any other songs sung by anyone else' and plants it on the screen* I have to carry Licorice to bed. *carries Licorice to bed***

**Licorice: K-kitsune… *hiccups* does not own… your life… *passes out***

**Kitsune: That's right, I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Where the Hostesses Are, Part 2!<strong>

BOOMBOX: I'm taking a break from narrating, so I'll let Peter Griffin do it.

Peter Griffin: Last time in Truth Dare or Torture, Kitsune and friends went to the beach, and did many things: dissecting Masaya, to playing go karts on the beach. During that time, Zakuro and Pai were both in Italy having a good night out and enjoying the pasta they got. And Nana is still trying to get to the beach. Will she make it in time? Will Mint and Deep Blue ever be able to live being caught by the cast? What did Zakuro and Pai do when they drank the drink? Will Masaya clean up his act? Why does Sachiko keep having a different ice cream? Why am I narrating this? Find out, right now!

*scene returns to Nana running to the beach*

Nana: YES! I ALMOST MADE IT!

Nana notices a huge gaping hole in her pathway.

Nana: OH NO! HOW CAN I GET THROUGH THIS?

*scene returns to the beach*

Everyone except Kitsune and Licorice, Zakuro and Pai, Nana, and Blue Knight surround Mint and Deep Blue with sinister smiles. Kitsune opens and closes the door.

Kitsune: *wearing a white and brown bikini and a long brown sunhat, again* Well, Licorice is sleeping, and…

Kitsune notices Deep Blue and Mint covering themselves.

Kitsune: *sighs, snaps fingers and Mint and Deep Blue have towels covering their private parts* Stop ogling those two! They've been through enough for this chapter, and all of you still have the guts to watch this! I've returned from Italy, and Licorice somehow got drunk from drinking one glass!

Alyssa: Oh my.

Kitsune: So it's best we don't disturb her. And don't even try taking her clothes off her because look what she did to my back. *turns around, and her back is scarred and bruised*

Everyone is shocked by her back. Pudding and Taruto both look like they're about to vomit.

Kitsune: It's not a pretty sight, is it. *snaps fingers and her back is revitalised* Anyway, we have reviews from LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost, CrazyNekoGurl and Pippy-chan!

Licorice: *moans*

Kitsune: Sorry! *whispers* Let's start off with Licorice.

***Wakes up*Wow,I must have fallen aslee-! Nemo? Stitch? Ariel?**

**I going to sleep again... Can peppy do my Dares?**

**Kana: Happy Birthday!**

**Ichigo:Its Kana's Birthday! You and Kish get her a present.**

**Kit: .Coffee.**

**Can someone get rid of these other characters?**

Kana: Thank you!

Peppy: *makes sign figures to Ichigo*

Sachiko: *holding and eating a cookie ice cream* Hmm… Peppy is saying that you and Kisshu should get her a present.

Ichigo: But it's three days past her birthday.

Kana: And where's my present? Everyone else gave me a present.

Kisshu: Oh yeah, we forgot. We better get it now. *grabs Ichigo's hand and teleports*

Peppy: *makes sign figures to Kitsune*

Sachiko: Hmm… Licorice hates coffee.

Kitsune: Well, I actually didn't give her coffee. She already went asleep. Oh, and I'm sorry Licorice, but I can't remove them just yet.

Licorice: *opens door, holding a blanket around herself* Why can't you?

Kitsune: Because the three play an important part for something. Go back to sleep, please.

Licorice: Can't. I ate too much sugar before I drank that glass…

Kitsune: Then how were you sleeping?

Licorice: Um… *shuts door quickly and then goes to sleep*

Kitsune: Well, if it'll make Licorice happy, I will get rid of BOOMBOX; he had no true value. *snaps fingers*

BOOMBOX: *sitting by a car, trying to light a cigarette, but is then somehow set on fire, then falls face flat on the pavement, and then the car explodes*

Sachiko: Did you hear something?

Alyssa: Nope. I'll read the next review! 'Alyssa: I know-' Oh, it's mine.

Lettuce: Do you want me to read it?

Alyssa: No.

**Alyssa: I know everyone was like hey why Alyssa didnt make no dares well i was hey sleeping**

**Dares**

**Pie: You and Zakuro go on a date again**

**Licorice: Lets go back to the mall**

**Ichigo: Jump off the biggest building in the world**

**Kitsune: We should all go back to the beach**

**Lettuce: You can jump of a ditch for all i care * rolling her eyes ***

**Ryou: Go sit in the closet and think about what you did to me. i will be in there in 15 mins and you have to stay in the closet with me the whole chapter and if you or lettuce try to hurt me i will kill both of you in your dreams *Evil Grin***

**Truth:**

**Mint: Did you enjoy being in the closet**

**Pudding: Whats your favorite candy**

**Taruto: Do You like waffles**

**Zakuro: Did you enjoy the Date**

**Kisshu: How did you let Ryou and Lettuce Stab me i thought i was you student *sad face***

**Alyssa: I could not think of anything Oh and we should play Mario Karts again because this time im going to win* SMILE***

Kitsune: Excuse me for a minute. *goes into the room where Licorice is sleeping* Oh Licorice…

*back in Italy*

Zakuro and Pai are both in the bed, but they look unconscious. Kitsune (wearing a strapless brown ankle-length dress and brown sandals) and Licorice (wearing a red dress that has a gap on the left side revealing part of her black shorts, and red sandals, holding a cup of sugar) appear, and they are both shocked. Licorice was shocked enough to drop her cup of sugar, which shattered into a million pieces.

Licorice: Aw… Now what else would I drink?

Kitsune: Try drinking something that doesn't have sugar.

Licorice: *holds a can of Diet Coke* Does that count?

Kitsune: *sighs* Yes.

Licorice: *drinks can of Diet Coke*

Kitsune gets out a kit for an air horn, and starts assembling the air horn. When she is done, she gives licorice ear muffs to Licorice, and puts on black ear muffs.

Kitsune: Ready?

Licorice: *eating licorice ear muffs* Hm?

Kitsune: *sighs, blows air horn*

Pai and Zakuro are both awake, and it shocked Licorice so hard, she dropped her can of Diet Coke.

Licorice: Ah, screw it. I'm awake now.

Zakuro: Why did you do this?

Kitsune: What did you do last night?

Pai: We don't remember after you gave us those drinks.

Licorice: Yeah, I didn't remember anything, either.

Kitsune: Licorice, you left my back bruised and scarred. *turns around, unzips the back of her dress revealing part of her brown strapless bra and her bruised and scarred back*

Licorice: I did that?

Kitsune: *zips dress up* Yes, you did. As for you two, I installed a surveillance camera in the exact room you two were staying for the night.

Zakuro: Pervert!

Kitsune: Let me finish. The reason why is that I want to know what happened on that night. It turns out you did nothing but watch a crappy love movie, and then fall asleep!

Zakuro: Oh. We did that?

Pai: It is starting to come back to me. I didn't get that movie.

Kitsune: You have 10 minutes to get dressed. We'll be waiting outside.

Licorice: But Kitsune-

Kitsune: I SAID OUTSIDE! *grabs Licorice's hand and storms out, as if Licorice was as light as a feather*

10 minutes later…

Zakuro and Pai walked outside the hotel fully dressed.

Zakuro: We came as soon as we could.

Kitsune: Good. *snaps fingers, and the four are back at the beach*

Alyssa: Where were you?

Kitsune: I had to get Pai and Zakuro. Licorice had to come along as well.

Alyssa: Oh, in that case, Pai, you and Zakuro go on a date again.

Pai: But we just got back!

Zakuro: Could you at least give us a break?

Kitsune: No, now pick the location. *holds a globe*

Licorice: Oh, so you don't bring technology with you, but you bring a globe?

Kitsune: Yeah. It's a topsy turvy world.

Zakuro: *covers her eyes with her left hand, and points at France with her right hand*

Kitsune: Open your eyes.

Zakuro: *opens eyes* France?

Pai: France? What's France?

Kitsune: So many questions, so little time. Go! *snaps fingers, and Pai and Zakuro are at the Eiffel Tower*

Zakuro: Why does France have a tower? What did they ever do?

Pai: Who knows… Let's go inside.

Zakuro: I'm starting to wonder what's going on.

*back at the beach*

Alyssa: Licorice, let's go to the mall!

Licorice: *wearing a red and black bikini* I still have that weird headache, but let's go. *Licorice and Alyssa go off to the mall, again*

Kana: Ichigo, before I read this dare, did you get me a present?

Ichigo: Yes.

Kana: I wonder what it is…

Kisshu: Yes, I wonder what WE got you.

Ichigo: *whispers* Kisshu, what did you do?

Kisshu: *whispers* Well, we went together, didn't we?

Kana: *opens present box* I DON'T BELIEVE IT! *holds a Nintendo Wii U that has yet to come out* IT'S A NINTENDO WII U! THANK YOU ICHIGO AND KISSHU! *happily dances with her new present*

Sachiko: She's enjoying herself, isn't she? I'll read the dare for you. Ichigo, jump off the biggest building in the world!

Alyssa: *whispers*

Sachiko: The Eiffel tower is the biggest building? Why didn't you say so? *snaps fingers, and Ichigo is at the top of the Eiffel tower wearing a parachute suit*

Ichigo: I don't feel very confident in this.

A feather drops on Ichigo's head, and she's falling face first.

Ichigo: *yells like a cat* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

While Zakuro and Pai are enjoying the sights of the tower, they see Ichigo falling face first.

Zakuro: Does that person look familiar?

Pai: I don't think so.

Ichigo: *screaming* Wait. Why am I screaming? I have that para-

*back at the beach*

Kana: *holding phone* Kitsune, it's for you.

Kitsune: *wearing a white and brown bikini and a long brown sun hat yet again* *presses button* Hello?

Zakuro: Yes, it's me. Someone has fallen so hard, the pavement broke.

Kitsune: That must've been Ichigo.

Zakuro: I knew that person looked familiar! But what are you going to do to Ichigo?

Kitsune: What I do best. *hangs up phone* Kana, here's your phone.

Kana: Thanks. *picks phone up*

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Ichigo is lying face first in the sand*

Ichigo: *jumps up and rips her parachute outfit off* OW! THE SAND IS HOT!

Pippi: Why were you stupid enough not to deploy the parachute?

Riruko: Yeah, I've seen a lot of stupid things, but you take the cake.

Ichigo: Riruko!

Riruko: No, seriously, you took the cake that I was holding!

Ichigo: *looks at her hands, and is holding a strawberry cake* Who wants cake?

Everyone: YAY!

30 minutes later…

Kitsune: Yeah. We're still at the beach, you know…

Nilla: Lettuce, you can- wait. I can't read this!

Jay: I WILL! Lettuce, you can jump off a ditch for all I care *rolling eyes*

Riruko: Did you really have to roll your eyes?

Jay: No.

Lettuce: I don't see any ditches around here. Maybe the area's ditch free.

Sachiko: *eating a banana split sundae* Ryou, Go sit in the closet and think about what you did to her... Alyssa will be in there in 15 mins and you have to stay in the closet with her the whole chapter and if you or lettuce try to hurt her she will kill both of you in your dreams.

Ryou: Come on. Why should I do this? I don't love Alyssa!

Licorice: *holding 30 bags in each hand* We're back! What? *looks at Alyssa*

Alyssa: *tears in her eyes, looks like she could cry* Ryou, *sniffles* how could you?

Ryou: F*** you.

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Ryou is forced into the closet, face down, and asleep*

Lettuce: What did you do to Ryou?

Kitsune: DO YOU WANT TO DIE AS WELL?

Lettuce: *screams* No…

Kitsune: Then stop asking questions!

Lettuce: I'll be good!

Alyssa: *sobbing on Sachiko's shoulder* Why would Ryou say something like this?

Sachiko: Calm down, Alyssa. Someday, although I'm not sure if it'll happen, you may get him. So don't give up hope.

Alyssa: Thank you. *continues sobbing*

Kana: Since she's still upset, I'll read the truths for her. Mint, did you enjoy being in the closet? Pudding, what's your favourite candy? Taruto, do you like waffles? Zakuro, did you enjoy the date? Kisshu, how did you let Ryou and Lettuce stab Alyssa? She thought she was you student!

Alyssa: *cries louder*

Mint: *All TMM characters are wearing the same beach outfits from Episode 19* I enjoyed it until the door was opened.

Deep Blue: *wearing blue board shorts* Yeah, you could've gave us time for us to put our clothes back on.

Kitsune: But there wasn't a light in the closet.

Mint: And there was someone watching us for some reason. I saw a camera.

Kitsune: A camera. Hmm… I only had one camera installed, and that was for Pai and Zakuro. Who else could've done such a thing? *Jay smashes Kitsune over the head with a hammer* Ouch, my head! Wait, I think I know who did this. YOU! *points to Nilla*

Nilla: Why do you think it was me?

Kitsune: I'm not done yet. YOU TOO! *points to Pippi*

Pippi: Damn.

Nilla: Why do you think it was us?

Kitsune: I only installed one camera, and that was to figure out what Pai and Zakuro were doing. So what were you two doing?

Pippi: Well, while I was fighting Ichigo…

*flashes to during the fight*

Pippi: Cherrim, SOLARBEAM! *points what is supposed to be Ichigo, but she is actually pointing at Nilla*

Nilla: I guess that's the signal. *wearing cameraman jumpsuit and tool belt*

Nilla enters the camera room and sets up the camera screen for the closet. She then enters the closet and installs the camera there. Nilla then opens and closes the door, giving the 'OK' sign.

Pippi: Cherrim, RAZOR LEAF! *points to what is supposed to be Ichigo, but is pointing behind Ichigo*

While Ichigo and Pippi are still fighting, Nilla takes off the cameraman jumpsuit and packs it in her bag. Starmie loses its vision and faints.

Nilla: Starmie is unable to battle! Cherrim wins!

Cherrim: *tears of joy* CHERRIM!

Pippi: YES! I WON!

*flashes back to present day*

Pippi: And that's how it happened.

Nilla: We're sorry.

Mint: So it was YOU two all along! *tries to kill Nilla, but Kitsune holds her back* LET ME GO! I WANT TO KILL THAT DAUGHTER OF A-

Nilla: Biscuit eater?

Mint: STOP SAYING BISCUIT EATER! I'M A TEA DRINKER!

Deep Blue: As for you, *lunges forward to kill Pippi, but Sachiko throws an ice cream at him and falls face down onto the sand* OW, THERE'S SAND AND MELTED ICE CREAM IN MY EYES! HELP ME!

Kitsune: *throws Mint at Deep Blue*

Sachiko: *kicks Deep Blue at Mint*

Mint and Deep Blue both hit each other face first, and fall onto the sand, unconsciously.

Nilla: Pudding, what's your favourite candy?

Pudding: Everything except licorice, na no da!

Licorice: *eating a stick of licorice* HEY!

Pudding: Not you, the candy.

Licorice: HEY! *fire bursts from her eyes*

Taruto: What is this thing you call 'waffles'?

Kitsune: It's hard to explain, so I'll leave you a note from the internet. *hands note to Taruto*

Taruto: So that's what it is. Should we dance?

Ichigo: Wait a minute. You don't get a waffle, but you get a song?

Taruto: Yes?

Ichigo: *sighs, and eats raw fish*

Alyssa: *puts on blue waitress outfit* I better get going again…

*back at France*

Zakuro: What do you think of the view, Pai?

Pai: It looks transcendent.

Zakuro: What's does that word mean?

Pai: Beautiful.

Zakuro: Aw… *hugs Pai*

The waitress in blue approaches Zakuro and Pai and gives her the bill.

Zakuro: I'll pa- *looks at waitress* Don't you look familiar?

Waitress: No. Maybe you're confusing me with Nurse Joy.

Zakuro: Okay… *puts money on table, and the truth flies to her* Hmm… *writes letter*

Pai: Should we go, Zakuro?

Zakuro: Not yet. Let's see the sight a bit more.

The blue waitress sends the tray to Kitsune in 15 minutes.

Kitsune: *reading magazine* It's from Zakuro. *opens envelope* Which date are you referring to?

Alyssa: *still in the blue waitress outfit* Italy.

15 minutes later…

Zakuro: What do you think of the sight, Pai?

Pai: It's good, but why are we still here?

Zakuro: You'll see.

The blue waitress hands her the truth, again. When she is about to run off, Zakuro unzips the dress and it reveals Alyssa wearing a 'WHAT THE HELL' belly shirt, green miniskirt and long black lace-up boots.

Pai: BUSTED!

Alyssa: *gulps* Uh… I can explain.

Pai and Zakuro both surround Alyssa with the truth.

Zakuro: Were you the one who wrote this?

Alyssa: Yes…

Zakuro: In that case, *writes letter* Hand this to the person who started this.

*back at the beach, after a huge amount of objects, Nana finally arrives at the beach*

Nana: And for that reason, I'm sorry Sachiko.

Sachiko: First of all, I'm surprised that he did that to you, and second of all, thank you for apologising. Here's an ice cream *hands Nana the banana ice cream*

Nana: I hate that ice cream! But I'll eat it anyway.

Sachiko: That's the nicest thing you ever said to me! *hugs and cries on Nana's shoulder*

Alyssa: *gives Kitsune the letter and then removes her blue waitress outfit* What was that all about?

Kitsune: Who knows?

Alyssa: Oh. Here *hands Kitsune the truth*

Kitsune: It's from Zakuro. "I've enjoyed my time in Italy, and am now in France with Pai. However, with you and Licorice appearing out of nowhere really ruined the night. Other than that, we enjoyed our walk on the bridge, we enjoyed our pasta, and we did enjoy the movie. Hopefully, in France, we can do a lot more. Ja ne!" Well, I'm sorry about that, Zakuro, but I don't mind dropping in for a quick visit, so everyone is bound to be visited by me and another hostess now and then.

Kisshu: Alyssa, I'm so sorry, but none of the hostesses contacted me. Not even you.

Alyssa: Oh. But you should've came. You were my mentor.

Kisshu: Ichigo took me to the water. She saw a starfish and she thought it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

Alyssa: More beautiful than a teddy bear?

Kisshu: She thought so. But when I heard you yelling, it was too late for me to help you. The summary is, had you told me, then I could've done something about this dare you were forced into.

Alyssa: Okay. Since I can't think of anything else we should play Mario Karts again because this time I'm going to win *SMILE*

Riruko: Why would you want to play that again? What can she do to make it more different? *points to Kitsune*

Kitsune: Watch this. *snaps fingers, and the cast is sent into space, and the beach turns into something like Rainbow Road* THAT different.

Everyone: *wearing the clothes they were first introduced in the story* *looks down, and everyone went back onto the track*

Sachiko: If we fall off the track, will we be able to get back on there?

Kitsune: Yes. But no one fell off the track, so I don't know whether or not it's true.

Everyone: *looks scared*

Kitsune: Well, let's get ready!

*back in France*

Zakuro is walking with Pai, with her hand being with Pai's. They find a bench, and then sit down on it.

Zakuro: The sky looks beautiful with that rainbow light up there. Could that be- Oh, not again.

Pai: What is it?

Zakuro: They forgot about us, yet again.

Pai: What can you say, maybe they don't want to disturb us.

A star is falling from the sky to where Zakuro and Pai are sitting.

Zakuro: Oh look, a shooting star! Make a wish!

Pai: I already have. *holds Zakuro's hand*

Zakuro: Aw… *blushes*

Zakuro and Pai now learn that it's not a shooting star; someone is falling from the sky, and is screaming.

Zakuro: *squints eyes* Mint?

Mint's 'driving force' forced her 20 feet into the ground.

Mint: Can someone get me out of here?

Zakuro: Someone get a tow truck!

Well, as defied by Kitsune, it turns out only seven people survived on the rainbow road. And guess what, Alyssa came first.

Alyssa: I did it! I WON!

**LEADERBOARD**

**1. Alyssa**

**2. Sachiko**

**3. Ichigo**

**4. Masaya**

**5. Kitsune**

**6. Jay**

**7. Licorice**

**DID NOT FINISH**

**Kana: She was near the end of the line, but a banana peel forced her off the track.**

**Deep Blue: Had a giant mushroom, but the track was too small, forcing him off the track.**

**Keiichiro: Despite being more aggressive, Lakitu (Pudding and Taruto) kept throwing objects at Keiichiro for no reason, forcing him off the track.**

**Lettuce: Knocked off by Alyssa for revenge.**

**Ryou: Knocked off by Alyssa for revenge.**

**Nilla: Jay's lightning bolt forced her off the track.**

**Nira: Knocked off by Ichigo.**

**Kisshu: Despite getting off to a good start, the lightning bolt forced him off.**

**Pippi: She too was forced off by the lightning bolt.**

**Nana: Despite leading early on, her awful driving skills wrote her epitaph.**

**Riruko: Forced off by being thrown a red shell from Keiichiro.**

**Mint: Drove off the track.**

**Peppy and Poppy: Did not compete.**

Kitsune: I think we should do something about the rest of the cast… *snaps fingers, the beach returns and the people that drove off returned to the beach*

Mint: Never do something like this again. Not even if she wants it! *points to Alyssa*

Kitsune: Sorry, I don't respond to threats from cast members; only to the hostesses, most of the time.

Pippi: I'll read the next review. It's from Pippy-chan, oh that's me… I'll read it anyway.

**Dang it Blue Knit Head you're no fun at all! **

**Peppy: MASAYA-IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR KIDNAPPING POPPY! **

**Umm Peppy? Masaya wasn't- Wait, WHERE'S POPPY! MASAYAAA!**

**DARES~!**

**Blue Knight: Peppy and Masabaka are a bit busy right now so, you'll be the one tortured. I get to practice my karate on you!**

**Masaya: IDIOT! NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO ENDURE BOTH REBECCA BLACK AND JUSTINE BEAVER! *switches two stereos on and puts it on full blast* Here are some ear muffs *hands everyone except for Blue Knight and Masaya a pair of ear muffs* **

**Deep Blue: I need to torture someone right now...so...Make me a voodoo doll of Masaya! If you don't I'll throw you in a closet with Mint again! (well, to him that wont be so bad)**

**Zakuro: Can you sing something to cheer Peppy up? (Poppy's his sis so he's pretty glum about it)**

**Keiichiro: Since you're hardly mentioned, make a cake please! **

**Ichigo: OH ICHIGO~! IT'S TIME TO MEET ! *pulls out a (fake) flame-thrower* Kish either you kiss her and save her life OR let your kitten burn~!**

**Kish, Pai and Taruto: I've never seen you three in suits before...*wink wink* (WEAR A SUIT ALIENS OR ELSE FACE THE WRATH OF THE FLAME-THROWER!) **

**Ryou: Make me some tea. NOW!**

**Lettuce: Lettuce-san, find a nice dress. You're going on a date with Ryou-san and I'm paying.**

**Truths~!**

**Mint: Mint, would you ever like to marry Deep Idi- I uh mean Deep Blue =3**

**Alyssa: Why do you insist on breaking Ryou and Lettuce-san up? Break them up again and I'll (censored for our younger viewers)!**

**I'm going to karate now so...PEACE OUT!**

Pippi: Blue Knight, Peppy and Masabaka are a bit busy right now so, you'll be the one tortured. I get to practice my karate on you!

Kitsune: Someone really should take my place for a chapter. *snaps fingers and Blue Knight is revived*

Blue Knight: Why have I been ignored all chapter?

Kitsune: Because no one had any dares or truths for you. *crouches, and Pippi is behind her*

Blue Knight: Oh, no.

Pippi does the crane kick, and Blue Knight's head flies off into the trash can. A fountain of blood flies out from where his head is, and he then falls face (or blood) first. She then slaps Masaya.

Masaya: OW! What was that for?

Pippi: IDIOT! NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO ENDURE BOTH REBECCA BLACK AND JUSTINE BEAVER! *switches two stereos on and puts it on full blast* Here are some ear muffs *hands everyone except for Blue Knight and Masaya a pair of ear muffs*

Masaya: I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING NOW!

Pippi: YOU WANT IT LOUDER? OKAY!

Pippi turns the volume on full blast. Masaya's head expands slowly and bursts like a balloon, with his blood and head parts flying everywhere, even on Sachiko's ice cream.

Sachiko: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT THIS? *throws ice cream into the trash*

Pippi: Deep Blue, I need to torture someone right now...so...Make me a voodoo doll of Masaya! If you don't I'll throw you in a closet with Mint again! (well, to him that wont be so bad)

Deep Blue: I hate being caught by many people, so I'll make a voodoo doll. *puts an onion and leeks together and begins covering it all up by putting skin-like fabric all over the voodoo doll. He then puts his black hair on with black beady eyes.

Deep Blue: THINK FAST! *throws voodoo doll at Pippi, but she drops it and the voodoo doll breaks into pieces, and so does Masaya's body*

Pippi: That was strange. Zakuro, can you sing something to cheer Peppy up?

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Zakuro, still in her lavender dress, appears*

Zakuro: Where am I? The desert?

Pippi: Zakuro, can you sing something to cheer Peppy up?

Zakuro: I can't think of any song that can help get Poppy back, but there is a song I want to sing for him. *Sings 'Lonely Sunset' by Kumi Miyasato*

Riruko: Keiichiro, since you're hardly mentioned, make a cake please!

Keiichiro: But how am I supposed to make a cake at the beach, there's no ingredients on here except for-

Kitsune: *holds ingredients for an upside down cake and gives them to Keiichiro* What do you mean?

Keiichiro: But where can I find an oven? It looks so weird and stupid to bake a cake without a-

Kitsune: *clears throat* Ahem. *points behind Keiichiro and the oven is behind him*

Keiichiro: Oh. I better get started.

Pippi: OH ICHIGO~! IT'S TIME TO MEET ! *pulls out a (fake) flame-thrower* Kish either you kiss her and save her life OR-

Kisshu: *French-kisses Ichigo*

Pippi: That was easy. Kish, Pai and Taruto: I've never seen you three in suits before...*wink wink* (WEAR A SUIT ALIENS OR ELSE FACE THE WRATH OF THE FLAME-THROWER!)

Kisshu: That's not a real flamethrower.

Pippi: Oh yeah? WATCH THIS!

Pippi lights what's left of Masaya on fire.

Kisshu: One second.

Kisshu and Taruto huddle together.

Kisshu: How are we supposed to wear suits, we never worn one before!

Taruto: I don't even know what a suit looks like!

Pippi: A suit looks like this! *holds a pictures which is what is supposed to resemble a suit*

Kisshu: Fine, we'll wear a suit.

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and both Kisshu and Taruto are wearing a red tuxedo suit and a yellow tuxedo suit respectively. Also Zakuro disappears from the beach*

Kisshu: This suit is making my neck tight.

Taruto: The belt is making me dizzy.

Kisshu: How long do we have to wear these suits? *pulls neck* I'm sweating all over.

Taruto: Me too…

Ichigo: But Kisshu, you look so cute!

Pudding: So do you, Taru Taru, na no da!

Pippi: Ryou, make me some tea, NOW!

Ryou: All right. *mutters under breath while walking to the cooking area* I still like her better than Alyssa.

Kana: Lettuce-san, find a nice dress. You're going on a date with Ryou-san and Pippi-chan's paying.

Lettuce: But how am I supposed to find a dress at the beach when there are-

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Lettuce is wearing a lime-green knee-length dress and green glass slippers* You're ready to hit the town!

Lettuce: Thank you! *falls on her back because of the sand surface*

Ryou: Here's your tea, Pip- *notices Lettuce lying on her back on the sand* Lettuce, why are you wearing a dress on the beach?

Lettuce: Pippi-chan is paying for our date.

Ryou: Really? I wonder why…

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and Ryou is wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow rose* Did you think I'd forget about you? No. Now where do you want to go?

Lettuce: Hmm… Well, there's this restaurant you mentioned in Chapter 4, so I'd like to go there.

Kitsune: Okay. *snaps fingers, and Lettuce and Ryou are at the restaurant*

Lettuce: Finally, we've beaten Mint to the pump!

Ryou: I wonder why the restaurant was closed on that night.

Lettuce: Your guess was as good as mine.

*back at the beach*

Pippi: Now for the truths. Mint, would you ever like to marry Deep Idi- I uh mean Deep Blue =3 Alyssa, why do you insist on breaking Ryou and Lettuce-san up? Break them up again and I'll (censored for our younger viewers)!

Mint: I'm not sure yet. It would be nice if there was a sign for us to get married.

Deep Blue: Yeah, that's the way I'd like to get married to.

Mint and Deep Blue: *blush*

Alyssa: There are reasons why I insist on breaking Ryou. I want him all to myself, and no one can stop me!

Kana: Except me. I'm her cousin, and I'd be pretty pissed if she was broken up.

Nilla: And me. If you can't stick with the couple, then what person would you be?

Alyssa: All right, who else is against me, aside from Lettuce, Ryou, Kana and Nilla?

*Everyone except Masaya, Nana and Keiichiro raise their hands*

Masaya: I'm not against you, since you haven't killed me.

Nana: I don't like Lettuce *holds a head of lettuce*

Keiichiro: Ever since Ryou found love, I became less noticeable on this Truth, Dare or Torture. And here's your cake, Pippi-chan *gives Pippi the cake*

Pippi: YAY! But where's Peppy and Poppy?

Everyone on the beach began searching for Peppy and Poppy. Kana was able to find Peppy in the water, while Masaya was able to find Poppy.

Kitsune: Well, everyone pack your bags. Except you *points at Alyssa*. We need to check on one last thing. *snaps fingers, and a cloud of dust emerges, making Kitsune and Alyssa disappear*

Kana: Well, you heard her.

Everyone picks up everything they brung to the beach and put it in their bags.

*Meanwhile at France*

Pai and Zakuro look into the sky.

Pai: Why do you consider the skies beautiful?

Zakuro: Because the skies remind me of hope and courage of Momoka-chan.

Pai: Who's Momoka-chan?

Kitsune (wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a brown vest, blue jeans, black shoes, a black beret and a blue sphere pendant), Licorice (wearing a black T-shirt, a red jacket, a red knee-length skirt, black fishnet stockings, red shoes and a red beret) and Alyssa (wearing a white T-shirt, a green jacket, a green miniskirt, black knee-length boots and her hair is tied in a ponytail) appear behind Zakuro and Pai.

Kitsune: She's the girl who is a die-hard fan of Zakuro back in Episode 35 of Tokyo Mew Mew. Need I say more?

Pai: *unsure* Yes?

Kitsune: She also somewhat imitates that young girl in _Poltergeist_, was given a pendant on her birthday, and wants to grow up like Zakuro.

Zakuro: What are you doing?

Kitsune: All of us are done at the beach, and we're heading back. Do you want to go, or do you want to stay until next chapter?

Pai: Well, it's been a long day, but I'd rather stay in France until next chapter.

Zakuro: Like I mentioned before in my letter, there's still more things I want to do with Pai.

Kitsune: Okay, it's unanimous! Zakuro and Pai, you are allowed to stay until next chapter!

Alyssa: Has anyone else noticed that I haven't said anything?

Licorice: Or me?

Kitsune: Well even if you were against it, Alyssa or Licorice, I still would've allowed them to stay! Let's go!

Alyssa: But-

Licorice: Kitsune, can I at least get something to drink?

Kitsune: *touches pendant, and Kitsune, Licorice and Alyssa disappear in a portal*

Pai: That's the first time I've seen that from her.

Zakuro: Where was that from, anyway?

Pai: Who knows. Where should we go now, Zakuro?

Zakuro: Hmm…

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssa: But Kitsune, I want to be with Ryou! Why is it not his fault?<strong>

**Kitsune: Look, if he doesn't want to be with you, then he doesn't want to be with you. If you're not convinced, why don't you start your own war against Lettuce?**

**Alyssa: Maybe I will!**

**Kitsune: Whoops. Maybe I haven't thought of this through, yet. Oh well-**

**Licorice: *drunk* Say your netter, meaner! *hiccups***

**Kitsune: *sighs* Sometimes, I wish that she could go just one chapter without alcohol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A mysterious person appears in the dark, with a cloak covering her face.**

**?: Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and references to Phantom of the Opera.**

**The mysterious person disappears in the dark.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: For the Future of Truth, Dare or Torture, Part 1<strong>

Peter Griffin: Last time, on Truth, Dare or Torture…

Alyssa: But Kitsune, I want to be with Ryou! Why is it not his fault?

Kitsune: Look, if he doesn't want to be with you, then he doesn't want to be with you. If you're not convinced, why don't you start your own war against Lettuce?

Alyssa: Maybe I will!

Kitsune: Whoops. Maybe I haven't thought of this through, yet.

Peter Griffin: And so off we go, back in the building where the creator lives…

Alyssa bursts through the doors, being the first one to appear in the creator's room, with the rest following behind her. Lightning strikes outside the mansion, striking Masaya, and turning him to ash.

Kitsune: He is so unlucky.

Alyssa: Forget him, I have five people assisting me sometime in this chapter!

Kitsune: You know, call this a running gag, if you will, but we keep getting an average of THREE reviews! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE NEW REVIEW? *screams, then passes out*

?: Shall I read the reviews?

Licorice: But we don't know who you are.

?: You'll know soon, Licorice.

Licorice: And how do you know my name?

?: BECAUSE I CAN READ MINDS!

Licorice: *jumps up, scared* That's scary.

Kana: I'll take over for her while Sachiko and Nana try to awake her.

Sachiko tries to feed Kitsune ice cream in a coma, while Nana is jumping on her chest, trying to get her to breath.

Kana: Anyway, we have reviews from CrazyNekoGurl, Pippy-chan and LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost. Let's start off with…

Alyssa: *smugly* Yes?

Kana: Well, since I'm in control, why don't we change the order?

Alyssa: WHAT?

?: I'll read the first one.

**OPERA GHOST: can I kinda sorta jump in at some point cuz my sister is not going too make it without me...poor girl...drunk all the time...goodness know where shes been with out me... AGHAGH!can not handle not being with all you aWESOMEpeople!**

**My look: Brown hair EXACTLY 3 yards long, brown eyes, 5'5,**

**floor length black cape...don't ask me what is under it until it is necessary.**

**About me: I am a very elegant person, even in my (AHEM) evilness, always very ... U GIVE ME GUMMYBEARS! **

**The phantom of the opera is my best friend and I keep him around cuz he is not afraid to my dirty work for me if you have not seen it you have to watch it in order to understand how to skeap of him ...2004 version...I LOVE **

**puts on *elegant air* I mean Ryou is ever so handsome...holds breath *Gasps chokes* I LOVE RYOU!**

Kana: Well of course, you can! But where are you? Are you hiding behind the large curtain? *pulls rope, but nothing's behind the curtain* No. Where are you?

?: *sighs* RIGHT HERE!

Kana: *turns to ?* Who the fudge are you?

Opera: *takes her hood off to reveal her 3-yards long brown hair* Opera Ghost. And why do you use fudge?

Kana: It's an alternative to swearing.

Licorice: Opera Ghost?

Opera: Yes?

Licorice: Who was that girl in the black cloak?

Opera: ME!

Licorice: You know, you could've told me you were going to be in this.

Opera: It's obvious that you were drinking again, so I wanted to join in. Also, you were the one who wanted me to join! *shows letter from Chapter 2, the part where 'Opera Ghost will join' underlined, circled, and arrows surrounding the line*

Licorice: Oh, that's right. I have to lay off drinking whatever I find…

Licorice notices the glass of wine on the table where she is standing.

Licorice: Where'd this come from?

Opera: Just don't drink it. Ryou, why don't you read the next review?

Ryou: Okay. The next review is from Pippy-chan.

**GRR! Fudge it! I lost at Mario Kart again XD**

**Peppy and Poppy: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**I don't think so.**

**Dares~! **

**Blue Knight and Masaya: You two VS TWO other people of your choice in a lightsabre battle.**

**Mint: Okay I'm tired of waiting! You and Deep Blue are going on a date! It's either that or I cover you in honey and you get chased by a bear! **

**Deep Blue: Same as Mint. Date. NOW! Since I'm nice, Peppy is going to be paying.**

**Peppy: But I've only got fish!**

**Me: I'm broke for Arceus' sake!**

**Peppy: Fine.**

**Keiichiro: teach me how to cook a cake please! (It's Peppy and Poppy's birthday soon and I want to surprise them!)**

**Everyone else: Who wants to play Super Smash Brothers?**

**Lettuce and Ryou: Alyssa's planning a war to break you up! I for one am not letting you both get slaughtered! So, you two are coming with me to train at Peppy's igloo! Peppy you can handle the truths alright?**

**Peppy: But what am I going to-*finds a note* Oh right.**

**Truths~!**

**Zakuro: How was your two dates with Pai?**

**Mint: Would you like Deep Blue to cut his hair?**

**Keiichiro: What's the best kind of cake for two people who love fish?**

**I can't think of anymore now soo...SAYONARA!**

Pippi: Blue Knight and Masaya- wait a second, how can we bring Masaya back when Kitsune's out cold.

Sachiko: Leave that to me. *snaps fingers, and Masaya comes in with an ice cream for Sachiko*

Masaya: Here's your ice cream.

Sachiko: Thank you. *licks ice cream, but spits it at Masaya and throws it at him*

Masaya: MY GERM AND DAIRY INFESTED EYES! THE GOGGLES DO NOTHING!

Sachiko: You weren't wearing goggles.

Masaya: BUT THEY HURT!

Sachiko: Whatever. Pippi!

Pippi: Oh, right. Blue Knight and Masaya,You two VS TWO other people of your choice in a lightsabre battle.

Blue Knight: I choose Mint.

Masaya: I choose Zakuro.

Sachiko hands a light sabre to Masaya, but somehow it turned on and the sword sliced Masaya in two.

Zakuro: That was the easiest fight I had!

Blue Knight: Well, there's only one thing to do when being ganged up on; battle! *puts light sabre out in position, turns it on, but the light sabre stabs him in the stomach and leaves a hole* F***! *drops down in a fetal position and dies*

Mint: WE WON, ONEE-SAMA!

Pippi: Okay I'm tired of waiting! You and Deep Blue are going on a date! It's either that or I cover you in honey and you get chased by a bear!

Deep Blue: Ooh, a bear. I'm so scared.

Pippi: Deep Blue,same as Mint. Date. NOW! Since I'm nice, Peppy is going to be paying.

Peppy: But I've only got fish!

Me: I'm broke for Arceus' sake!

Peppy: Fine.

Sachiko: *sneaks behind Peppy, and leaves a huge roll of cash behind him, then runs away*

Peppy: *turns around* Oh, Mint and Deep Blue, here's some money for your date!

Mint and Deep Blue: *wearing a sapphire blue strapless dress, and a dark blue tuxedo respectively* It's about damn time. *walked outside the house*

Pippi: Keiichiro, teach me how to cook a cake please! (It's Peppy and Poppy's birthday soon and I want to surprise them!)

Keiichiro: Okay?

Pippi: PLEASE! *puppy-dog eyes*

Keiichiro: *sighs* All right.

Pippi: YAY!

Keiichiro: But before you make a cake, you need to wear the proper outfit for the occasion, so you need to buy a-

Pippi: *wearing a chef's outfit with a chef's hat* DONE!

Keiichiro: That was fast… Okay, the first tip on how to make a cake is to-

Opera: *closes door* No one else needs to know.

Everyone (except Mint, Deep Blue, Masaya, Blue Knight, Kitsune, Pippi and Keiichiro): Aw…

Opera: Who wants to play Super Smash Brothers?

Kitsune: *recovers* What happened? Where am I? Who's that girl in the black cloak?

Opera: Do I need to announce myself every 7 minutes?

Kitsune: No, I just came to.

Everyone (except Mint, Deep Blue, Masaya, Blue Knight, Pippi and Keiichiro): YAY!

Nana: Wait. How can we be able to play with only four controllers?

Kitsune: *grins, holds 100 more Wii remotes, some being Gamecube, some being Wii Remotes and Nunchucks, and some being Wii Remotes and Controllers*

Everyone that will play (except Nana): YAY!

24 hours later, and 5,000,000 kills later…

Pippi: I just made a cake, and- *notices everyone asleep and the Super Smash Brothers Brawl game is playing on the Wii* Oh, I hate being up late!

Keiichiro: I hate to admit it, but sacrifices must be-

Pippi: SHUT THE **** UP, KEIICHIRO!

Keiichiro: All right. I'll just go back upstairs. *goes upstairs*

Pippi: Where should I put the cake?

Pippi searches everywhere for a place for the penguin-shaped cake, but to no avail. She then remembers that there is a fridge in the cellar, so she places the cake there. She then gets the air horn, and blasts it. Everyone wakes up.

Pippi: Lettuce and Ryou, Alyssa's planning a war to break you up! I for one am not letting you both get slaughtered! So, you two are coming with me to train at Peppy's igloo!

Ryou and Lettuce: *wearing Ice Climber-like outfits* Okay…

Kitsune: Sorry that I've been out cold for so long, but anyway, *snaps fingers and Pippi, Ryou and Lettuce are at Peppy's igloo*

Ryou: Why is it so small?

Pippi: It looked big to him.

*back at home*

Peppy: Pippi put me in charge for the truths. Zakuro, how was your two dates with Pai?

Zakuro: The first date, as I mentioned before was wonderful until Kitsune and Licorice decided to drop in.

Kitsune: I did it for my own reasons.

Licorice: I REGRET NO THING! *drinks Coke* Uh-oh.

Opera: I better hold her down. *holds Licorice down and puts tranquiliser in her ankle*

Mint and Deep Blue return from the restaurant.

Mint: Would you believe the restaurant was closed again?

Kitsune: No.

Deep Blue: Well, this time, it was because of a fire set by five unknown people.

Kitsune: ALYSSA! *turns around to Alyssa, but she is nowhere in sight* Where'd she go? Anyway, Mint, would you like Deep Blue to cut his hair?

Riruko, Jay and Nilla appear behind Kitsune with barbershop tools. They surround Deep Blue.

Mint: Could you at least stop crowding him? You're making him feel awkward.

Riruko, Jay and Nilla: WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WORTHWHILE THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER!

Mint: Could you put it off until after we find Alyssa and end this war?

Riruko: *moans*

Jay: *face palms*

Nilla: *sighs*

Keiichiro: I already told her what kind of cake that fish-loving people would love. Salmon and Anchovy penguin cake with cream.

Nana: Does such a cake like that exist?

Keiichiro: No, I just made that up. Should we read the last review?

Kitsune: I'll read the review. It's from… CrazyNekoGurl?

Everyone (except Alyssa): *shrugs*

Kitsune reads on with caution.

**Ali(me): Look now you Gave Alyssa idea**

**Alyssa:You guys i 'Think' i gave up on Ryou*sad face but i Still have Eclipse *Happy face***

**Ali:Eclipse is a Alien from a TMMstory im writing**

**Alyssa:Im still starting a war with Lettuce(grabs cellphone call Deadly Five ) And im bring friends * evil grin ***

**Ali: Deadly five is four Alien along with Eclipse from plant going to PM you their bios you dont have to use them all but Alyssa needs back up in the war and the Deadly five are perfect for this role**

**Alyssa:Oh and who ever wants to pick my Dare,truths can because im planing a war right now**

Kitsune: Well I would love to plan your truths or dares, but there's one small problem.

Everyone (except Kitsune and Alyssa): What?

A huge hole appears in the wall revealing an Island Fox Mew, and the Deadly Five. The Deadly Five consists of Eclipse (Alyssa's 'lover'), Gin, Rein, Len and Boa.

Kitsune: That. *points to the gap in the huge wall*

Alyssa: *In her Mew Outfit (A strapless all white lace top with a huge orange bow on the back of it with some white shorts and some orange lace sock that stop a little bit over her knee with some white boots, and Island Fox ears and tail. Her light orange mark of a fox claw print on the lower right side of her belly is visible)* I told you I would wage war, Kitsune!

Kitsune: But why?

Alyssa: Because you wouldn't let me be with Ryou!

Kitsune: Hold on a second *rings Pippi*

Pippi: *opens door of Kitsune's house, and answers the phone* Hello?

Kitsune: Pippi, when will you be back?

Pippi: Five minutes. Why do you ask?

Kitsune: We need you and Ryou right now.

Pippi: *closes phone* *blows airhorn*

Kitsune: That must be her.

Everyone turns around to notice Ryou, Lettuce and Pippi back from training.

Alyssa: Well, well, well, if it isn't the green-haired dork!

Lettuce: Excuse me?

Alyssa: I'm not talking to you.

Kana: You better not be talking to me!

Alyssa: Oh, I am SO- wait, no I'm not. I'm just talking to Lettuce.

Lettuce: Then why did you say 'I'm not talking to you?'

Alyssa: Um… I don't know.

Kitsune: *revives Masaya and Blue Knight*

Alyssa: Why did you revive those two losers?

Kitsune: It's you six against the rest of us.

Alyssa: Then how come the people that came to my defense aren't helping me at all?

Kitsune: Because you didn't include them on your team, and I need all the help I can get.

Masaya: It could've been nice if you've posted it on face book.

Nana: It could've helped if you helped us figure out a location.

Keiichiro: You could've bribed me with cake.

Masaya, Nana and Keiichiro: But you just ignored us all!

Alyssa: Fine. Why do I care? They'll be the first casualties.

Kitsune: Don't be so sure!

Alyssa: What?

Kitsune: MEW MEW KITSUNE, METAMORIPHOSIS!

A dark brown light emerges around her, and she is wearing a dark brown knee length dress with dark brown boots and fingerless gloves. Her Mew mark is a symbol of a fox, but not any fox, she gets the usual fox ears, but she gets nine tails.

Everyone, if there's a time to show your true strength, do so now!

Everyone (except Kitsune, Alyssa and the Deadly Five): RIGHT!

Ichigo: MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!

Mint: MEW MEW MINT!

Lettuce: MEW MEW LETTUCE!

Pudding: MEW MEW PUDDING!

Zakuro: MEW MEW ZAKURO!

Licorice: MEW MEW LICORICE!

Mew Mews (including Licorice): METAMORIPHOSIS!

Lights emerge around the Mew Mews and they all transform into their Mew transformations.

Nilla: MIDNIGHT WOLF TRANSFORMATION!

Nilla's hair color turns to black and her eyes turn silver. She is wearing a black corset, a black tutu with a black mini skirt underneath, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker. She also has black wolf ears and a black wolf tail.

Jay: *gets out his canes from Sly Cooper* I don't have a transformation, but I do have weapons!

Riruko: SO DO I! *laser arms point at Alyssa*

Pippi: ME TOO! *wields 'Bertha' and the (fake) flamethrower*

Kana: MEW MEW CABBAGE, METAMORIPHOSIS!

A teal light covers her for a few seconds. She gets green wolf ears and a green wolf tail. Her hair turns to a brighter green colour, but remains the same length. Her eyes turn into a teal-green colour. Her outfit is a bright green corset top with teal ruffles, with medium spikes appearing at the bottom corners of the corset. She also wears a green long skirt, with a gap at the left leg and teal Knee-high boots. She wears a green and teal Mew garter at her left leg. She also wears green/teal shoulder garters somewhat similar to Zakuro's. She also wears teal wristbands.

Nana: MEW MEW BANANA, METAMORIPHOSIS!

A gold light covers her for a few seconds. She gets lioness ears and a lioness tail. She wears a gold strapless, ankle length dress that somewhat has a lioness fur trim. She wears boots and fingerless gloves that are the same colour as her skin. She wears gold and tan Mew garters next to her shoulders, and one on her right leg, even though it's not seen.

Sachiko: MEW MEW ICE CREAM, METAMORIPHOSIS!

A white light covers her for a few seconds. She gets white mouse ears and a white mouse tail. Her glasses disappear, making her eye sight more improved. Her hair colour now changes to white, pink and chocolate brown, and her hair is no longer tied in a ponytail, and her eye colour changes to white, pink or brown, depending on the chapter. She wears a white tube top with a chocolate brown vest over it. She also wears white shorts, and around the shorts is a chocolate brown thigh-length skirt that is literally open at the front, with only a white belt supporting it. She wears pink fingerless gloves and pink thigh-length boots. She wears brown and pink Mew garters next to her shoulders, and wears one on her left leg.

Kisshu, Taruto and Pai: *wield their weaponry*

Ryou: *turns into a cat*

Kitsune: Wait a second. Why can't you transform like some of us?

Ryou: *sighs* All right. I only have the power to transform into a cat. I'm more useless than Masaya.

Kitsune: …

Keiichiro: *wields frying pan*

Masha: *transforms into a sword for Keiichiro* USE ME INSTEAD!

Keiichiro: Oh well. *throws frying pan in front of Alyssa*

Alyssa: *hit on the nose* Ouch! My nose!

Deep Blue: *wields his own never-before-seen weapon*

Blue Knight: *wields his sword*

Masaya: Hey, can I borrow yours?

Blue Knight: *gets ready to stab Masaya*

Kitsune: NO! We're all on the good side, so we can't kill each other!

Blue Knight: *anger* FINE! *throws sword at Masaya*

Masaya: *catches sword* ALL RIGHT! I FINALLY CAUGHT A WEAPON!

Alyssa: *notices someone missing* Where's Nira?

Nilla: That's a good question. Where is she?

Kitsune: Opera, don't you have something in store for us?

Opera: Um… can we wait until next chapter?

Kitsune and Alyssa: *moans*

Kitsune: All right. But only till next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: You better have something in store for us, or else we're screwed!<strong>

**Opera: Why? You have more people than Alyssa.**

**Kitsune: Anything can still happen, you know. Oh, and don't send in truths, dares or tortures for next chapter. Because the fight for good, evil, love, justice and the future of this show will begin next chapter! Oh, and if you want to know what the Deadly Five look like, PM Alyssa.**

**Alyssa: Yeah, PM Me, Minna!**

**Kitsune: Don't steal my catchphrase. Please review, Minna!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kitsune: Well everyone, it's the moment of truth, the crème-de-la-crème, the something of some sorts! The beginning of the fight will begin, now!**

**Opera: But what about the disclaimer?**

**Kitsune: Oh yeah. LICORICE!**

**Licorice: Coming! Kitsuneroyale doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything else that is referenced in this chapter!**

**Kitsune: One more thing, before I begin, two people sent out two reviews; but only one sent out about wanting to be in the game, the other about her truths and dares; we'll get to it when the fight is over. Let's begin, Minna, because the crowd is getting restless… *sneeze* Sorry, I had a cold for three days.**

**Opera: Are you allright?**

**Kitsune: I'm feeling better.**

**Opera: We might as well get it over with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: For the Future of Truth, Dare or Torture, Part 2!<strong>

Kitsune: We've waited until this chapter to figure out what Opera Ghost has under her cloak, and we've decided to do this! *snaps fingers, and Opera Ghost is standing still somehow*

Opera: *tries to move* Why can't I move?

Kitsune: Alyssa and I decided to tie you while you were sleeping, because we pondered continuously what was underneath your cloak. Alyssa?

Alyssa: Ready!

Alyssa and Kitsune both tug at Opera's cloak. They force Opera's cloak off and it reveals Opera in a green tunic with white long-sleeved undershirt and white leggings, and a quiver that holds 55 arrows.

Kitsune: Wait a minute. Where's your bow?

Opera: I don't know.

Kitsune: That's just great. Another person who is useless.

Opera: HEY!

Alyssa: Well, seeing that Keiichiro started off first, I'll have to return the favour! *gets into position, and throws the same frypan Keiichiro threw, and throws it at Keiichiro*

Keiichiro: Oh look, a penny! This must be my lucky day! *bends down to pick up penny*

The frying pan dodges Keiichiro, and hits Zakuro on her forehead, making her fall down on the floor.

Mint: Zakuro-sama!

The fight stops before it began.

Kitsune: Alyssa, why would you do such a thing? Out of all the things you've done, this has to be the worst! Even worse than the time you tried to break Lettuce up and get Ryou all for yourself!

Alyssa: At least I have Eclipse! *hugs his arm*

Kitsune thrusts Alyssa away from Eclipse, and throws her onto the metal table, and ties her up with the rope.

Alyssa: What was that for?

Kitsune: Because of this, I am bringing 10 people into this, so that we can have our own competition! For my five, I'm bringing Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro with me!

Alyssa: What about me?

Kitsune: You already have your five! And you need to speak a lot more! *points to Eclipse*

Alyssa: How are we supposed to begin the competition?

?: In a way I only know how!

Everyone turns to see who it is. BOOMBOX returns from his injuries, as if he had a full recovery.

Kitsune: But how did you-

BOOMBOX: It's too complicated in the way I only know. Now Kitsune and Alyssa, come near me.

Kitsune and Alyssa: *awkwardly* Okay…

BOOMBOX: I have a list.

Kitsune and Alyssa: Oh!

BOOMBOX: Anyway, here's how this will work out.

Opera (again) closes the door.

Opera: No one needs to know about this. Wait a minute. Who do we have to fight?

Blue Knight, finally has an idea up his head, but he takes that hammer Jay was about to use, and whacks it on Masaya's head and his head flies out the window.

Jay: You are such an idiot.

Blue Knight: I don't care. As long as Masaya is dead, at least I can get some peace and quiet.

Ryou: I hope Lettuce is allright. I hate it when Alyssa tries to break us up.

Kana: Me too. She reminds me of Michael Cole for some reason.

Ryou: Why?

Kana: *whispers to Ryou*

Ryou: That bitch!

Meanwhile, in the locked room…

BOOMBOX: Here's how this will work out: Since both of you have six people, it will work like this:

**1. Five people on each team will pass a basketball. Both of you (Kitsune and Alyssa) must guess the correct amount of throws, and spot the moon walking bear!**

Alyssa: Why is there a moon walking bear?

BOOMBOX: Because I can, damn it!

**2. One small player and one tall player from each team, I assume that this would be Pudding Fong and Zakuro Fujiwara for Kitsune, while it is Rein Hyuga and Gin Tobi for Alyssa.**

Kitsune: How come I can't participate in this contest?

BOOMBOX: Let me finish. As I was saying, **both of the two players must climb up a steep cliff you see right here! *points at the wall***

Alyssa: Well that doesn't look so hard.

BOOMBOX presses the button, and the wall turns into a 100 metre cliff.

Alyssa: Me and my big, fat mouth.

Kitsune: Calm down, you're not fat.

BOOMBOX: Anyway…

**3. The leader of the team with the leader from the series (Kitsune and Ichigo, and Alyssa and Eclipse) must cross the line you see right here.**

Ichigo: Hey! Is this some kind of joke? First they *points at Kitsune and Alyssa* have to guess how many passes the team does and the moon walking bear, then the midget and palm tree-

Pudding, Zakuro, Rein and Gin: HEY!

Ichigo: -have to climb up a humongous cliff, and now we have to take one step to the finish line?

BOOMBOX: That's the thing. This line, you see, will be 10 kilometres away.

Ichigo: Oh.

Pudding, Zakuro, Rein and Gin are all angry at Ichigo.

Ichigo: Could you finish it quickly?

BOOMBOX: Okay, I'll try.

**4. All 6 members of each team must run a food corporation for three hours. Whoever makes the most profit, wins. And my favourite,**

**5. Both teams will fight for survival in the final competition, that I'd like to call: SUPER WONDERFUL CRAZY FUN TIME!**

Kitsune, Alyssa, The Mew Mews and The Deadly Five: What?

BOOMBOX: SUPER WONDERFUL CRAZY FUN TIME means that you have to fight for survival with every fun object being thrown at everywhere you're standing. Now…

Ichigo is bruised and hurt from the attack she suffered from Zakuro, Pudding, Gin and Rein.

BOOMBOX: Any questions?

Alyssa raises her hand.

Alyssa: Yes. If you win three out of the five, does that mean the contest is over?

BOOMBOX: NO! It means that it goes on until there is only one team left standing!

Alyssa: Oh…

BOOMBOX: Everyone, get into position!

Kitsune and Alyssa appear in a podium-like building, and the Mew Mews and the Deadly Five are both in position, with Lettuce holding one ball, and Len holding the other ball.

BOOMBOX: You have only 60 seconds to make as many passes as you can! Time starts NOW!

Both the Mews and the Deadly Five start passing the basketball to each member of the team. 20 seconds in, a person in a giant bear suit appears in the middle and starts break dancing, robot dancing and moon walking his way away when there are 10 seconds left. After that, time stopped.

BOOMBOX: Well, Kitsune and Alyssa, how many passes does your team make?

Kitsune: 63.

Alyssa: 64. I WIN!

BOOMBOX: It's not about how many passes the team makes, it's also about the bear. Did either of you see the bear?

Alyssa: *panics, then sighs* No…

Kitsune: Yes.

BOOMBOX: Where exactly did you see it?

Kitsune: When he first appeared.

BOOMBOX views the replay in slow motion, and the bear does in fact appear in the middle of the room.

BOOMBOX: Well Kitsune, you won!

Kitsune: YES!

BOOMBOX: Now it's on to round 2! *rings bell* Both two members from each team must climb up the huge cliff! But neither of you are ready.

Zakuro: Why can't we use our powers?

Rein: Yeah! WHY CAN'T WE?

BOOMBOX: Because that would be classified unfair to both teams.

Pudding: Well, it would be unfair to cheat, na no da.

Gin: But I wanted to cheat!

Kitsune: It's no use arguing about this! *snaps fingers*

Zakuro is wearing a purple snow jacket and purple snow pants, brown snow boots and is carrying the cliff gear necessary. Pudding is wearing a yellow ice-climber like outfit with the cliff gear necessary. Rein is wearing a green snow outfit with the cliff gear and Gin is wearing a blue snow outfit with the cliff gear.

BOOMBOX: Zakuro and Pudding, get into position!

Zakuro and Pudding both grab their hand on the cliff.

Pudding: Ready, na no da!

BOOMBOX: Rein and Gin, get into position!

Rein and Gin both grab their hand on the cliff.

Gin: Ready!

BOOMBOX: GO!

Back at the house…

Sachiko: Should we do something about the wall?

Nana: Let the author worry about this.

Opera notices four people climbing the huge cliff. She then grabs her bow out of nowhere, and shoots randomly at the cliff.

Licorice: What are you doing, Opera?

Opera: You'll see.

Back at the cliff…

Gin: YES! We're almost there! Come on Rein, you can do it!

Zakuro: Pudding, don't let us down!

An arrow hits the middle of the cliff, and the cliff breaks into two pieces.

Kitsune: What…

Ichigo: the…

Alyssa: hell?

Kitsune and Ichigo: Did you have to finish our sentences?

Alyssa: No! I'm just as shocked as you two, honestly!

Dust appears, and one side of the cliff drops. The dust settles, and it reveals Gin and Rein both knocked out.

Alyssa: All right. Who shot that?

Opera: *shouting from distance* Sorry!

Alyssa: Surely, that can't count!

BOOMBOX: Sorry, but it does count. And don't call me Shirley.

Alyssa: Okay…

A cracking sound is heard.

Zakuro: Can someone get us down now?

Pudding: Pudding's afraid of heights, na no da! *screams*

Kitsune: Someone get a trampoline!

Alyssa: NO!

Kitsune: Why not?

Alyssa: I already lost 2-0. I might as well throw in the towel!

Boa slaps Alyssa.

Boa: You can't just give up! You started it, you have to finish it!

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and a large trampoline appears where Zakuro and Pudding are standing*

Zakuro: *shouting from distance* Now what?

Kitsune: *see Zakuro* Jump on it!

Zakuro and Pudding: *see Kitsune*WHAT?

Kitsune: *see Zakuro and Pudding* Just trust me, and I'll make it worthwhile!

Zakuro gulps and Pudding cries on Zakuro's shoulder.

Zakuro: Okay, Pudding, on three. One…

Pudding cries on Zakuro's shoulder.

Zakuro: Two…

Pudding wipes her face with her tail.

Zakuro: Three!

Both Zakuro and Pudding jump on the trampoline.

Zakuro: Well that wasn't so hard, was it?

Pudding: I guess not, na no da.

The trampoline falls down with Zakuro and Pudding coming down with it. Both Zakuro and Pudding are screaming.

Kitsune: Everyone, help us out quickly!

Kitsune, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Gin, Rein, Len and Boa all grab the trampoline and pull it out as far as they can. Zakuro and Pudding both land safely.

Kitsune: Did you put the flag on top?

Zakuro: Yes, but someone shot an arrow in the middle, and the right side of the cliff just collapsed.

Kitsune: Yes, I wonder who did that…

BOOMBOX: Okay, let's move onto the next task! I've decided to bring in obstacles with me. Remember Riruko and Pippi?

Kitsune: Of course I do!

BOOMBOX: Well guess what; both of them will be throwing objects at both teams making it more harder to do this. Riruko, who will be the target for you?

Riruko: Alyssa.

BOOMBOX: And Pippi?

Pippi: Alyssa.

BOOMBOX: All this hatred against Alyssa? What did she do?

Lettuce: *clears throat*

BOOMBOX: What happened to you? I'm only the narrator.

Peter Griffin: I'm the substitute narrator.

Lettuce: Alyssa tried to break me up from Ryou not long ago.

BOOMBOX: No wonder everyone's against her.

Peter Griffin: Yeah, Alyssa can sing, but she's an ugly-

Alyssa: Hey!

Peter Griffin: Person who wanted to break Lettuce and Ryou up, and now she has a song about her trying to talk her out of her-

BOOMBOX: *covers Peter Griffin's mouth with duct tape* That's enough. I'm sorry he acted this way.

Alyssa: I'm not interested in his apology. LET'S GO!

Both Alyssa and Eclipse go off the line and make it to the finish line, but BOOMBOX hasn't even blown his whistle.

BOOMBOX: COME BACK HERE!

Alyssa and Eclipse both come back.

BOOMBOX: I haven't even blown my whistle yet, and you go off like flies!

Alyssa: But you said-

BOOMBOX: Just because I said that doesn't mean that I always play by the rules. Kitsune and Ichigo, you get a 10 second head start. Go!

Kitsune and Ichigo run as fast as they can, and they reach 1 kilometre of the race. Neither Riruko nor Pippi want to throw objects at Kitsune or Ichigo.

Alyssa: But-

BOOMBOX: You wanna go for 20 seconds?

Alyssa: No… *frustrated*

BOOMBOX: GO!

Alyssa and Eclipse try to make up for lost time, but Riruko and Pippi keep throwing objects at them (Riruko throws her arms that keep appearing, and Pippi keeps throwing the same chainsaw.)

Alyssa: Oh look, a chainsaw!

BOOMBOX: DON'T YOU USE THAT!

Alyssa: We can't hear you!

BOOMBOX: *mutters* What an idiot.

Alyssa and Eclipse both get a second wind and were able to beat Ichigo and Kitsune to the line.

Alyssa: YES! I WON!

Eclipse, Gin, Rein, Len and Boa: HEY!

Alyssa: I mean, we won.

BOOMBOX: Sorry, but you're disqualified.

Alyssa: What for?

BOOMBOX: For using an item. Kitsune and the Mew Mews win by default!

Alyssa: Oh come on!

BOOMBOX: Sorry, but the rules are rules.

Alyssa: But there weren't any rules by the time we got ready!

BOOMBOX: I beg to differ. *waves rulebook in front of her face*

Alyssa: *reads* Rule 1:01: Anything goes. Rule 1:02: By 'anything' we only mean 'some things'. Rule 1:03: Do not cross the line before the referee blows his whistle. Doing so forces a 10 second head start for the opposing team. Rule 1:04: See rule 1:03. If you argue at the ref, he will double the head start for the opposing team. Rule 1:05: Items cannot be used by team mates of any team. *stops reading* Well that could've been nice knowing before I've begun! Kitsune, why aren't you outraged?

Kitsune: Because he gave every team player this rulebook.

Mint: This rulebook is actually helpful!

Alyssa: Well I don't approve of it.

BOOMBOX: Just for that, you are not allowed to compete in the next challenge!

Alyssa: You got to be kidding me! Where in the rulebook does it say that?

BOOMBOX: *reads* Rule 1:06: If anyone disapproves of the rulebook, they are not allowed to compete for one challenge. *stops reading* Did you stop reading?

Alyssa: *sighs* Yes…

BOOMBOX: Next time, finish the page before you ask questions.

Alyssa: All right.

BOOMBOX: But since Alyssa is off the team for one round, Kitsune, you have to decide who gets to sit out.

Kitsune and the Mews get into a huddle. Meanwhile…

Sachiko: This fight is so boring! I'm not doing anything! I'm not even holding a damn ice cream!

Licorice: Yeah, this has to be the worst fight I've ever been in!

Nilla: Licorice, Sachiko, could you help me find Nira? I've been looking for her all chapter. Nana, Ryou and Keiichiro joined in, but they can't find her without your help.

Licorice: Of course, why shouldn't we?

Sachiko: I've been wondering where she was.

Kana: I want to join too!

Nilla: But I already have six people.

Kana: But I'm a bit like Nira.

Nilla: In what way?

Kana: We were both created by the creators. *puppy dog eyes*

Nilla: *sighs* There's always room for one more. Come aboard!

Kana: YAY!

Nilla: Okay, search party, let's find Nira!

Kana, Sachiko, Licorice, Ryou, Keiichiro and Nana: YEAH!

Meanwhile…

BOOMBOX: Okay, did you figure out who will be sitting out?

Kitsune: Yes. I will sit out.

BOOMBOX: Okay, this task will not require any of your superhero skills. You will just be running a food corporation for three hours. I wish the best of luck for the both of you!

Three hours, 36 minutes and 30 seconds later…

BOOMBOX: What a disgrace! This burger tastes horrible! *spits burger out* Had you cooked better, Mint, I would've gave the $15,000 to your team! The Deadly Five made a better burger, so I'll give them the $15,000.

The Deadly Five: YAY!

BOOMBOX: But will this decision change things? Let's find out. Mew Mews, you raised $56,275, and The Deadly Five raised $56,280. The Deadly Five, you win.

Deadly Five: YEAH!

Everyone was cheering except for the Mews, Alyssa because she wanted to participate, Kitsune, and Rein, who thought it was unfair for some reason.

Rein: Can I say something?

BOOMBOX: What is it?

Rein: To be honest, we cheated.

The Mew Mews, The Deadly Five (except Rein), Kitsune and Alyssa all pull shocked faces.

Rein: The Deadly Five actually used a secret ingredient that caused 150 deaths, and 20,000 people being forced into the hospital.

Len: No, we didn't.

Rein: Yes, we did. Eclipse even thought of the idea as well!

BOOMBOX: Both of you, stop talking. Eclipse *points at Eclipse* I want you to tell the truth: did you or did you not use a secret ingredient?

Eclipse looks at his team, then the other team, then Alyssa, then Kitsune, and then BOOMBOX.

Eclipse: Yes. I was the one behind that ingredient, and for that reason, we don't deserve to win.

BOOMBOX: Might as well give it to the Mew Mews, even though their burger tasted horrible, no thanks to Mint…

Mint: *red-faced*

BOOMBOX: …At least they didn't resort to using deadly stuff in their food. They win by default.

Mew Mews: Yes!

BOOMBOX: And Lettuce, since you were the project manager, would you like to bring in people to assist you in the final round? Or would you rather get rid of the Deadly Five? May I remind you that no matter what you choose, everyone will return for the final round.

Lettuce: Well, even though it's tempting to get rid of the Deadly Five, I'd rather bring everyone back.

BOOMBOX: Very well. Kitsune, will you do the honours?

Kitsune: Sure. *snaps fingers, and everyone on Kitsune's team returns to fight in the final round*

Nilla: I find it sad that we can't find Nira.

BOOMBOX: Why not?

Sachiko: We looked everywhere: The attic, upstairs, the cellar, the playroom, EVERYWHERE!

BOOMBOX: Well, worry no more! Because she is trapped here! *pulls down curtain to reveal Nira gagged and bound*

Nilla: Why would you take Nira away?

BOOMBOX: I- Hmm… Oh yeah, I planned to make it more interesting that she should be bound and gagged.

Nilla: Who did such a thing?

BOOMBOX: Those six *points at Alyssa and the Deadly Five*

Alyssa: Now you're being unfair!

Keiichiro: No. THIS is being unfair! *throws cake at Alyssa's face*

Alyssa: Ugh! I hate strawberry cake!

Ichigo: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ichigo pounces at Alyssa and strikes with everything she has. Kisshu then joins her.

Zakuro: Should we help her?

Pai: Why the hell not?

Zakuro and Pai both join Ichigo and Kisshu. Lettuce and Ryou, Pudding and Taruto and Mint and Deep Blue join as well.

Alyssa: Deadly five… help me… please…

Gin: Sorry, but we're not helping!

Alyssa: Why not?

Gin: Even though I first wanted to cheat, you were the one who did so! You were the one who dropped the ball on this one, and the four of us are not cleaning up the mess you left!

Eclipse: You have no respect for Alyssa, do you?

Gin: No, but that doesn't change my statement!

Both Eclipse and Alyssa try to ward off as many people as they can; even their former teammates. It took a minute for Eclipse to be tied up, while Alyssa is held down by Zakuro, Keiichiro, Nana and Masaya.

Alyssa: LET ME GO! ECLIPSE!

Eclipse is forced in limbo.

Alyssa: ECLIPSE!

Peter Griffin: Sorry, but there's nothing you can do.

Rein: Can we take Eclipse, now?

Kitsune: Yeah.

Rein, Gin, Len and Boa all grab Eclipse and teleport away.

Alyssa: NO!

Kitsune: Do you admit defeat?

Alyssa: NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT AS LONG AS I LIVE!

Kitsune: *sighs* There is one thing, but I'm not sure if it'll work out. Ryou, come here for a second.

Alyssa: Oh, no! Don't bring him here!

Ryou: Look it's obvious that she doesn't want me here. Can I go back now?

Kitsune: NO! Alyssa-

Alyssa: NO!

Kitsune: Would it be nice if Ryou cloned himself? That way, you can actually spend time with Ryou that you would've wanted.

Ryou: But I don't want to-

Kitsune: *yells at Ryou* EH?

Ryou: Okay.

Alyssa: Kitsune, are you sure about this?

Kitsune: Yes. I feel it's the only way that I can set things right. Ryou, are you ready?

Ryou: Yes.

Kitsune is looking for the start button, but she cannot figure it out since it has more than 100 buttons and they're all different shapes and sizes.

Kitsune: Nilla!

Nilla: *unties Nira* Yes?

Kitsune: Which one's the start button?

Nilla is looking for the start button, but she too cannot figure out which button is which.

Nilla: Ryou!

Ryou: What is it?

Kitsune: Which one is the start button? Someone threw away the manual!

Ryou: The big yellow button!

Kitsune presses the yellow button, and the cloning machine begins. About 24 seconds later, a Ryou clone appears, and walks up to Alyssa.

Alyssa: Ryou?

Ryou clone: I'm the clone.

Alyssa: Could you help me up?

Ryou clone: Sure.

As the Ryou clone helps Alyssa up, Kitsune notices Ryou asleep.

Kitsune: Why do they always have side effects?

Lettuce: That's all right. I'll just let myself in.

Lettuce goes inside the chamber Ryou is in, and goes to sleep with him.

Kitsune: That actually worked out well!

Alyssa: Yes, but what should we call him?

Kitsune: Hmm… Why don't we settle with Elliot?

Everyone (except Lettuce and Ryou) shudder.

Kitsune: Then it's settled. The Ryou clone name will be Elliot!

Alyssa: Elliot, are you okay with that?

Elliot: *voice changes* Well, aside from the fact she used that name and that my voice changed, I actually feel alright.

Kitsune: Well, now that that's all over… *snaps fingers, and everyone that transformed returned to their normal form* Wait a minute. How long has that gap been there? *points at wall*

Everyone whistles nonchalantly.

Kitsune: *sighs* Well, I promised I'd live up to the bargain, so we have reviews from LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost, Pippy-chan and Mew Element! We'll start off with Licorice.

Licorice: I'll read mine!

**Licorice: You!**

**OG:Yep**

**Licorice: But how?**

**OG:*grins evilly***

**licorice;But you were-**

**OG:Not any more.**

**Licorice:*sigh*This is my younger sister Opera Ghost,who is the utter annoyance of my life.**

**OG:Hey!*pulls out button and presses it* Huh?**

**Licorice:Sorry,doesn't work one me*smiles***

**Anyways,she just wanted you to know that she has many different costumes under her cloak, you don't want to see her without a costume,believe me!And she is a pyromaniac(this is in real life)**

***Turns nad see her walking into a wall over and over again* And now I need to go help her...**

Kitsune: Before you do that, you need to read the same review you left as well.

Licorice: What? Okay…

**Something I forgot!I don't swear(I hate it!) And i didn't mean to get rid of Boombox! I meant Ariel,Nemo,and Stitch! Ariel keeps trying to sing a song to make me feel better,Nemo keeps asking where his dad is,and I can't understand Stitch and don't know where he went now!**

Licorice: Now can I help her?

Kitsune: Yes. The next review is from Pippy-chan!

Pippi: I'll read it!

**CAN'T LOG IN AGAIN XDD Alyssa you're screwed! That's what cha get when you try to break up a couple!**

Kitsune: Shortest review I ever had.

Pippi: Sorry. Where's Peppy and Poppy?

Kitsune: Oh, they've been asleep during the fight. They're sleeping upstairs, safe and soundly.

Pippi: I better go upstairs. I have a cake for them! *holds penguin cake she made from Chapter 7, and walks quietly upstairs*

Kitsune: Okay, the last two reviews are again from Mew Element.

Kana: I'll read it.

**hey im new and can pease be on**

**here is my profile**

**name:Mew Element or Eli**

**age:13**

**4 OR 3 WORDS FOR YALL: CRAZY,INSANE,TORTURE FAN**

**hair:redish brownish color with pink highlights**

**normal apperance:sleeveless black midriff showing shirt that has a red heart and jeans jacket over the shirt, black and red checkered mini skirt, red with black outline high top tenni shoes, black fingerless gloves**

**mew animal:color point cat**

**mew apperance:white sleeveless midriff showing shirt with light orange ruffles, white mini skirt with light orange ruffles and belt, white knee high boots with light orange laces, white gloves with a light orange color point, and my hair turns white with light orange highlights**

**mew weapons:white and light orange sais**

**mew attacks:COLOR GLARE, and COLOR STRIKE**

Kitsune: Well, like we always say…

Everyone: DON'T GET ELIMINATED!

Kitsune: No. Why the hell not? *pulls rope and curtain burns up*

No one is there. Dishes drop from the ceiling, and Eli follows as well, landing on her back.

Eli: OW!

Kitsune: Oh no! Are you alright Eli?

Eli: I think so.

Eli gets up, but her elbow is bending the opposite way. Everyone gags.

Kitsune: Eli, just sit still for a minute. *pops elbow back into original position*

Eli: OW! THAT HURT LIKE F-

Kitsune: Fudge-cicles?

Eli: Yeah. Fudge-cicles.

Sachiko: Do you need an ice cream?

Eli: Yes.

Sachiko: Here. *hands Eli a strawberry ice cream*

Eli: Thank you. I'll read my next review.

**SORRY! forgot the dares I was in a hurry I had do the dishes**

**Dares:**

**Lettuce:kiss ryou for assurances that he still loves you**

**Pudding:take tart to the park with you**

**All hostesses:sing last friday night by katy perry**

**Truths:**

**Ichigo:is it true you love kish alot if not then DIE!**

**ryou:do you still like lettuce after she kissed you**

**that's it hope you can forgive me**

Kitsune: Eli, why don't you do the dare first?

Eli: With pleasure! Lettuce, kiss Ryou!

Lettuce kisses Ryou, and Ryou kisses back.

Eli: Pudding, take Taruto to the park with you!

Pudding: Okay, na no da!

Taruto: Why can't I be uncuffed?

Kitsune: You mean you're still handcuffed with Pudding?

Taruto: I-

Pudding runs to the park with Taruto being lifted off the ground and being flown like a feather.

Taruto: AH!

Kitsune and Eli: Have fun!

Kitsune: What's next?

Eli: All hostesses, sing Last Friday Night!

8 minutes later…

Eli: Did you really have to re-enact every scene?

Kitsune: You said 'sing Last Friday Night', so I had to re-enact every scene.

Eli: Okay… Now for the truths! Ichigo-

Ichigo: It's true.

Eli: I didn't need to ask?

Kitsune: Ichigo and Masaya broke up from Chapter One.

Eli: Oh. In that case, Ryou,

do you still like lettuce after she kissed you?

Ryou: Yes.

Kitsune: Well, that's all the time we have. Sayounara, Minna!

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot: I still think this was one hell of a day.<strong>

**Alyssa: At least I'm with someone who looks like Ryou. *makes out with Elliot***

**Kitsune: Yeah, we could have a problem with telling those two apart. If anyone has suggestions…**

**Eli: Please review?**

**Kitsune: You freaky mind reader. Please review, Minna!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitsune: Well, we may have the average amount of reviews, but we do have someone new joining us today! Elliot, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Elliot: Because my name is from Mew Mew Power.**

**Kitsune: Even if your name is from MMP, you can still do it!**

**Elliot: Okay. *reads* Kitsuneroyale doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Mew Mew Power, even though she would want to own Tokyo Mew Mew someday. *stops reading* Did you write this?**

**Kitsune: Yes.**

**Elliot: *long pause* It's nice. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Four Penguin's Feet and a Murder, Part 1<strong>

Peppy and Poppy are escorted into a dark room in the middle by Opera (who is in disguise as a phantom)

Opera: Are you ready, Peppy and Poppy?

Peppy and Poppy both look at each other. They both look scared.

Opera: Well wonder no more, because…

Opera flicks the light switch on, revealing that Peppy, Poppy and Opera, and a blue carpet appears where Peppy and Poppy are standing. Opera pushes Peppy and Poppy and they both slide to a door which opens and reveals the cast.

Entire cast (except Peppy and Poppy): HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Peppy and Poppy are both lifted up by Pippi and Sachiko, respectively to a chair that is fitted for a king and queen. Peppy and Poppy are both excited and happy, and Poppy then cries.

Kitsune: Happy birthday, Peppy and Poppy!

Peppy and Poppy: Thank you!

Kitsune: Pippi, why don't you read your review?

Pippi: Okay.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PENGUINS! *hands them the cake with 7 candles on it***

**It's been exactly 7 years since I created you guys!**

**Peppy: *sniff sniff* I thought you forgot...**

**Course not! I'd never forget my penguin buddies! So as a present, you both get to pick the truths and dares.**

**Peppy and Poppy: LET'S DO THIS! *smiles evilly at Masaya and Blue Knight***

**Peppy: *ties Masabaka's arms and legs together, trips him over and stuffs an apple in his mouth***

**Poppy: *whistles very loudly and a pack of hungry hyenas appear* So we're going to do The Hula Song from The Lion King. Guess who's Pumbaa? **

**Me: So that's why Peppy is wearing a grass skirt. **

**Poppy: Yup! And we're not going to help you Masaya.**

**Peppy: *whacks Blue Knight on the head with a fish and ties him to a post with an apple on his head* 5 pence (I'm british) a go to try and slice the apple on his head in half!**

**Poppy: Keiichiro make us a fish buffet!**

**Peppy: *hands Kitsune a globe* Pick a place. That's where Deep Blue and Mint are going to be taking their date. Pip's paying because she's been fuming about the 'mysterious restaurant fire set by 5 unknown peoples'.**

**Me: I'm not-*sees Peppy's cute face* Fine. I'll pay. (And this time I'm making sure this date goes smoothly!)**

**Poppy: *hands Sachiko a voucher for a year's supply of ice cream* Knock yourself out.**

**Peppy: So a truth for Deep Butt- I mean Deep Blue and Mint, did you enjoy the date? (If not well, Pip's going to be doing a lot of building -_-)**

**Poppy: Hey, why don't you change Elliot's clothes so that he looks different from Ryou at least.**

**Peppy: Since it's our birthday...LET'S GO HAVE A BEACH PARTY!**

**All: Sayonara!**

Peppy ties Masabaka's arms and legs together, trips him over and stuffs an apple in his mouth.

Poppy: *whistles very loudly and a pack of hungry hyenas appear* So we're going to do The Hula Song from The Lion King. Guess who's Pumbaa?

Me: So that's why Peppy is wearing a grass skirt.

Poppy: Yup! And we're not going to help you Masaya.

Masaya: *muffles* HELP ME!

Kitsune: Can anyone hear what he's saying?

Pippi: No.

Peppy and Poppy: I think we better go.

Masaya: *muffles* DON'T LEAVE ME!

Kitsune blows the whistle and the hyenas feast on Masaya. Only bones and an apple core remain on Masaya.

Kitsune: Should we revive him?

Pippi: Not yet.

Peppy: *whacks Blue Knight on the head with a fish and ties him to a post with an apple on his head* 5 pence (I'm british) a go to try and slice the apple on his head in half!

Nilla: I'll go!

Nilla slices the apple on his head in half. That's it.

Everyone: *shocked*

Kitsune: Nilla, do you love Blue Knight?

Nilla: *gulps* Yes…

The ground shakes, but nothing else happens.

Kitsune: Is there any reason why you would love Blue Knight?

Nilla: Because he has… *blushes*

Kitsune: Come on, you can tell me.

Nilla: Okay… *whispers*

Kitsune: Is that why you love him?

Nilla: Yes… And also, I'd fear that the house would fall down.

Kitsune: Hmm… Something's not right. Just to be sure, you stare here with Blue Knight while all of us lock you in for one minute.

And so they did.

Kitsune: *opens door* Okay, minute's up!

Nilla dip kisses Blue Knight.

Kitsune: She really loves Blue Knight… Keiichiro, make Peppy and Poppy a fish buffet!

Keiichiro: What kind of person would I be if I said no?

Kitsune: If you've said no, then a knife would've went into your heart by now.

Keiichiro: Really? All right, I will make that buffet.

Peppy and Poppy: YAY!

Peppy: *hands Kitsune a globe* Pick a place. That's where Deep Blue and Mint are going to be taking their date. Pip's paying because she's been fuming about the 'mysterious restaurant fire set by 5 unknown peoples'.

Me: I'm not-*sees Peppy's cute face* Fine. I'll pay.

Mint: How does this work?

Zakuro: You put one hand over your eyes, and while the globe is spinning, you must put your other hand on the globe. Wherever it stops, that's where you'll be.

Mint: How do you know?

Zakuro: It happened to me before.

Mint: I see. *puts left hand over her eyes, and her other hand lands on Spain* Spain?

Kitsune: Yes, Spain. Do you have a problem with that?

Mint: I-

Deep Blue: She doesn't.

Kitsune: Good. *snaps fingers, and Mint and Deep Blue are in Spain*

Mint: *wearing a blue Spanish dress* I had a problem with that.

Deep Blue: *wearing a blue Spanish matador outfit* I actually wanted to go to Spain. And furthermore-

A bull head butts Deep Blue and forces him into a wall.

Mint: DEEP BLUE! Are you okay?

Deep Blue: *coughing up blood* No… That bull really hit me very hard. *passes out*

Mint: DEEP BLUE!

*flashes back to the house*

Kitsune: Are you sure it'll go smoothly?

Pippi: Sure! *thoughts* I hope…

Poppy: *hands Sachiko a voucher for a year's supply of ice cream* Knock yourself out.

Sachiko: *jaw drops, and hugs Poppy* THANK YOU SO MUCH! *sobs*

Poppy: Thank you!

Sachiko is still crying.

Poppy: Um, Sachiko?

Sachiko is still crying.

Kitsune: I think Sachiko's stuck.

Kana: I'll break it up. *pulls at Sachiko*

Nana: ME TOO! *pulls at Poppy*

After 10 minutes and 39 seconds, Kana and Nana finally get Sachiko and Poppy free.

Sachiko: *stops crying* I better get the ice cream. *runs out the door*

Alyssa: I guess I have to go over again… *gets the waitress outfit, but Kitsune wrenches her hand away*

Kitsune: No. Wear the nurse's outfit. *holds the waitress outfit*

Alyssa: Why?

Kitsune: *says something inaudible to Alyssa*

Pippi: Oh no…

At the hospital…

Deep Blue wakes from his coma slowly, and notices a nurse in white.

'Nurse': Deep Blue, we have a truth for you.

Deep Blue: I can't move my arms. Can Mint write it for me?

'Nurse': I've seen several people sign with their teeth, and I'm sure you can do that, too. Now write!

Deep Blue: Fine, fine. *pen is put into the mouth of Deep Blue*

30 minutes later…

Deep Blue: I'm done!

'Nurse' fell asleep during the 30 minutes. Deep Blue then spits the pen at 'Nurse', but the pen hits Deep Blue's foot.

Deep Blue: *yells in pain*

'Nurse': *wakes up* Are you done?

Deep Blue: Yes.

'Nurse': Thank you.

'Nurse' leaves with the letter, and within 15 minutes, arrives at the house and hands the letter to Pippi.

Pippi: Is this like Pai and Zakuro's date where nothing went wrong?

Alyssa: *takes off nurse's hat* No. A bull mauled Deep Blue. I'm afraid he may not be able to write again.

Pippi: *moans in disgust* Why doesn't this work? Did they at least spend the money?

Alyssa: *takes off nurse's dress* No. The money is still on the table, but I haven't seen Mint anywhere near Deep Blue.

Pippi: I don't like the sound of this…

Poppy: Hey, why don't you change Elliot's clothes so that he looks different from Ryou at least.

Kitsune: Well, it does work, but I'm gonna need help. Riruko, Nilla, Jay and Licorice!

Riruko, Nilla, Jay and Licorice: Yes?

Kitsune: We're doing a makeover!

Riruko, Nilla, Jay and Licorice all cheer triumphantly and throw their items in the air, luckily not landing anywhere on the cast members. They then crowd Ryou and Elliot.

Kitsune: First things first: Which one of you had a bad past without family?

Ryou: That would be me.

Kitsune, Riruko, Jay, Nilla and Licorice: THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Ryou: Okay. *walks out of the crowded space*

Elliot is tied up by Jay and Nilla and then brought to the makeup table.

Riruko: First, we should start off with the hair!

Riruko, Jay and Nilla all work at Elliot's hair. Kitsune holds up a hairstyle making his hair be shoulder length.

Kitsune: It has to look like this!

Jay: Um, Kitsune?

Kitsune: Yes?

Jay: How can we do that?

Kitsune: Use this. *hands instant growth hair to Elliot*

Jay: Thank you. *puts three drops into Elliot's scalp, and his hair moves exactly to shoulder-length* That does work.

Kitsune: Then we move onto the clothes! Licorice, since you haven't done anything, you get to choose what he wears from now on!

Licorice: Give me 10 minutes!

Kitsune: How about 11?

Licorice: Why 10?

Kitsune: Why indeed.

Elliot is forced to watch 'Nyan Cat' on YouTube that goes for exactly 11 minutes.

Licorice: Oh, I see.

11 minutes later…

Licorice: I'm back!

Kitsune, Nilla, Jay and Riruko all see Licorice's choice of clothes.

Jay: I don't like it.

Riruko: I think it's good.

Nilla: Hmm…

Kitsune: It'll have to do. LET'S DO THIS!

The five surround Elliot. The next minute Elliot is wearing blue jeans with a black belt, a red T-shirt, a white long-sleeved open shirt and black converses.

Kitsune, Nilla, Jay, Riruko and Licorice: What do you think, Alyssa?

Alyssa: *looks at Elliot for a few seconds* Um…

Kitsune, Nilla, Jay, Riruko and Licorice: *hang their heads in shame* *thoughts* I knew it. We all failed.

Kitsune: *thoughts* Wait a second. How can we be able to speak at the same rate?

Nilla: *thoughts* I don't know what you're talking a- wait a minute. How can we be doing this?

Kitsune: *thoughts* Don't know, but we have to stop this right now. Alyssa could've made her decision by now!

Kitsune, Nilla, Jay, Riruko and Licorice: Alyssa?

Alyssa and Elliot are nowhere in this room.

Kitsune: They must be making out.

Riruko: You think?

Kitsune: Oh, and Pippi.

Pippi: Yes?

Kitsune: Deep Blue will recover soon, and we will go to the beach near the end of this chapter.

Pippi: Okay.

Kitsune: Okay, the next review is from-

A door opens, and Elliot and Alyssa fall onto the floor, still making out.

Kitsune: This is awkward. I can't read this.

Lettuce: Why don't I?

Kitsune: Why not?

Lettuce: Okay! The next review is from CrazyNekoGurl!

**Me: Hey about this Elliot Thing Alyssa Have to Break up with Him because she is Cheating on Eclipse**

**Alyssa: Hey i did not say that**

**Eclipse and Rein:...**

**Me:Where the hell you came from**

**Eclipse: BREAK UP WITH HIM NOW OR I WILL KILL HIM**

**Alyssa:Ok I love you too Eclipse! *Sad face* Sorry Elliot But its Over**

**Rein: You guys are cute*smiles* Anyway can Deadly Five play the game. The Mew Mew are Fun when We are Not trying to kill Them**

**(These 3 pop out of no where)**

**Gin: Just to i get Annoyed**

**Len: Yeah the More people to Prank the Better**

**Boa: If you guys play then i will play**

**Eclipse:*Thinkin* The more Time to do some pervert things to Alyssa**

**Me: Well i Geuss Everyone Wants to Play OH AND Alyssa dont you have something to say**

**Alyssa: I dont want to**

**Me: Just say it**

**Alyssa: ... Everyone im sorry and i hope you can forgive my action but if you dont its ok*Smiles***

**Rein,Len,Boa: Please Forgive Her**

**Eclipse:... She dont need to be Forgive she has me* Grabs her from the back***

**Alyssa:*Face bright Red***

**Gin: Why dont you get she is the enemy Just like the Other Mews i really cant deal with this team at times**

**Alyssa:*pulls away from Eclipse* But Please Forgive me**

**Me: Yeah please forgive her**

Kitsune: Of course I'll forgive her! And sure the five of you can join!

Alyssa: *stops making out* Uh-oh…

Elliot: What's the problem?

Alyssa: Someone's coming back.

The Deadly Five break the same wall they broke in Chapter 7. Eclipse is shocked at Alyssa.

Eclipse: Alyssa! How could you!

Alyssa: I-

Eclipse lunges with his sword at Elliot. Sachiko shoulder attacks Eclipse with her year's supply of ice cream and hits the wall.

Sachiko: I think I need a bigger fridge.

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and the fridge is enlarged, so too is the house*

Sachiko: We look like mice now! Change it back!

Kitsune: Fine. *snaps fingers, and everything reverts to normal size* Also, there is only one way to settle this! Elliot, Eclipse, come with me!

Kitsune escorts Elliot and Eclipse to the closet.

Elliot: What will this prove?

Kitsune boots Elliot and Eclipse in the closet and locks the closet.

Kitsune: Okay, I'm joined with Rein and Sachiko. Rein, who do you think will win?

Rein: Well, I do have an inkling that Eclipse will win in two hours.

Kitsune: Interesting. Sachiko, who do you think will win, and will you allow people to bet?

Sachiko: First of all, I am allowing bets for Eclipse vs. Elliot! And second of all, I'm putting my money on Elliot to come out on top in the next two hours!

Sachiko moves to the centre of the room.

Sachiko: *holding megaphone* TAKING ALL BETS!

Every cast member came to a hurry to bet. Out of the thirty-four people, only 10 people betted on Elliot. Two hours later…

Rein: It's two hours, and blood is pouring on the carpet.

Kitsune: Well, whoever it is, I hope it all works out for the better.

Kitsune opens the door, but Eclipse drops dead on the carpet with a dagger in his back. Everyone is shocked.

Rein: How can this be? No one survived my prediction one bit!

Elliot: Well, everyone isn't right 100% of the time.

Rein: I never lose! I am the psychic of deaths, I am the fortuneteller of bad luck, I AM… *breaks down in tears* A FAILURE! *cries on Sachiko's shoulder*

Sachiko: There, there, Rein-chan. No one always win at life.

Rein: *stops crying* Thank you… Um… What was your name again?

Sachiko: My name is Sachiko! I've been here from day one, and you don't even know my name!

Rein: Sorry. I've only been here for three chapters.

Sachiko: That's all right. Aside from me, who else betted on Elliot?

Kitsune, Kana, Lettuce, Ryou, Zakuro, Pai, Peter Griffin, BOOMBOX, and Alyssa raise their hands.

Kitsune: I think there'll be a rivalry between Elliot and Eclipse.

Sachiko: This could be the biggest fight since King Kong versus Godzilla in space during the era of Halley's Comet!

Nana: That fight never happened, Sachiko.

Sachiko: It didn't, eh? Then how did I get my year's supply of ice cream? How did it happen? HOW DID IT HAPPEN?

Kana: Pippi gave it to you.

Sachiko: That's right.

Nana: Since I haven't done anything stirring, I'll read the next review. The next review is from LaylaEnchantix101!

**Yes! After three days, I have finally reached chapter 8! Mind if me and Rocky join?**

**Name: Layla (you can call me sam, vi, or chips)**

**Race: Half human, half fairy**

**Normal Appearence: Curly black hair, leather jacket, blue t-shirt beaneath, jeans or shorts (depends on the weather), converse or combat boots, and fingerless gloves**

**Fairy Appearence: black hair with blue, red, green, and white streaks in them. t-shirt, shorts, and boots that turn different colors**

**Powers: Four elements**

**Then I got me my beloved pet, Rocky! :D**

**DARES~!**

**Masaya: Try and provoke me. I DARE you too -eyes spark dangerously-**

**Ichigo: GIMME SOME CAKE~!**

**Blue knight: Kick yourself in the shins!**

**Truths:**

**Mint: guess what? -waits for an answer- CHICKEN BUTT! -stuffs chicken in her mouth, butt first-**

**Deep Blue: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESECAKE!**

**Masaya: you mentally ill?**

**Hostesses: WHO WANTS SOME CAKE?**

**Justin Beiber: MAGIC WINX! -turns into fairy form, water- WATER WAVE! -justin beiber is blasted into outer space**

**I is hyper :P**

**Bye!**

Kitsune: That's funny. What happened to the curtain? All that's there is the cloud of dust.

A laser appears from the dust and shoots at a fully revived Masaya.

Masaya: Hey guys, I came here to tell you that- *shot* AH!

Masaya dies.

Meanwhile, a girl with

curly black hair and wearing a leather jacket over a blue t-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and fingerless gloves. Sunglasses are covering her eyes, and she is holding a laser-point gun.

Kitsune: Pippi, where's your flamethrower?

Pippi: RIGHT HERE! *holds flamethrower the same way Link does*

Layla: Wait! Don't shoot! *takes off sunglasses* It's me, Layla.

Everyone (except Kitsune and the Tokyo Mew Mew Cast): WHO?

Layla: Why don't people know me?

Kitsune: Don't worry about that. Did you bring any pets with you?

Layla: My dog, Rocky.

Kitsune: I hate to sound like a crappy anime, but extend your hands, palm side up.

Layla: What?

Kitsune: Lay out your hands.

Layla: Oh! *lays out hands*

Kitsune: *brings hands together and rubs them in friction*

Alyssa: Kitsune, what are you doing?

Kitsune: *still rubbing hands* Something I've never done before!

After finishing rubbing her hands, she pulls out her hands as if she was making a stop signal, and Rocky appears in Layla's hands via light show.

Layla: Cool.

Kitsune: Now, you're familiar with truth or dare, aren't you, Layla?

Layla: Yes. Can I do my dares?

Kitsune: Fire away! *lights cannon and cannonball hits the wall*

Layla: That's nice but can I do my dares?

Kitsune: Of course! *notices boat going off course somehow*

Layla: CAN I DO MY DARES?

Kitsune: *turns around, and is wearing a pirate captain's outfit* Yes.

Layla: Thank you. Masaya: Try and provoke me. I DARE you too *eyes spark dangerously, but then realises Masaya is dead* He's dead, isn't he?

Kitsune: *checks pulse* Dead. *snaps fingers*

Masaya: What do I have to do?

Layla: Run towards me with a banana!

Masaya: Okay… *grabs banana from the fruit bowl and holds it like a weapon and runs toward Layla* *warcry*

Layla shoots Masaya in the heart, and -you guessed it- he fell on the floor and died.

Layla: Ichigo, GIMME SOME CAKE~!

Ichigo: One second.

Ichigo goes into the kitchen, and notices Eclipse's dead body in the kitchen.

Ichigo: Oh my god! *pokes a finger into the strawberry cake and licks the finger* Oh, never mind, that'll do.

Ichigo returns out with the strawberry cake and hands it to Layla.

Layla: Thank you!

Kana: Blue Knight, kick yourself in the shins!

Blue Knight: How do I do that?

Kana: What am I, the answer woman? Just do it!

Blue Knight: Okay… *kicks himself in the left shin so hard it breaks* AH! THAT HURTS LIKE H-

Nilla: *holding phone near her ear* Hello hello, baby you called, I can't hear a thing/I have got no service in the club you see, see?/ What-What-Whaaaaaaa-did you say are you breaking up on me?/Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy! *throws phone away and starts dancing* K-kinda busy/K-kinda busy/Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy!

Blue Knight: I AM IN SERIOUS PAIN, HERE!

Nilla: Blue Knight, are you alright?

Blue Knight: No! My left shinbone broke!

Layla: Who cares? Mint- Where's Mint?

Kitsune: At the hospital with Deep Blue. Wanna go?

Pippi: I need to go as well.

Meanwhile, at the hospital…

Mint and Deep Blue are both in the hospital together. Mint is sleeping right beside Deep Blue. A door opens, and Kitsune (wearing a brown Spanish dress), Pippi (wearing a black Spanish dress), and Layla (wearing a red Spanish dress) appear. Mint wakes up.

Mint: Hello.

Pippi: Hello? Is that all you have to say for yourself?

Mint: What are you talking about?

Pippi: Why did you leave Deep Blue?

Mint: I had to go to the bathroom and then get lunch for myself!

Pippi: So why didn't you spend the money?

Mint: Haven't you heard? Deep Blue is seriously injured, therefore I can't go out on a date with him yet!

Pippi: But Alyssa said-

Kitsune: You have to stop believing rumours. It was what almost made Mint shoot Zakuro.

Mint: You remember?

Kitsune: Yes.

Mint: And what is she doing here? *points at Layla*

Layla: Mint, guess what?

Mint: What?

Layla: CHICKEN BUTT! *stuffs chicken in her mouth, butt first*

Mint: *muffled* I CAN'T BREATHE THROUGH MY NOSE! *chokes and falls down*

Layla: *laughing*

Kitsune: *slaps Layla* Now's not the time for this!

Layla: Come on! She's pretending!

Mint is still lying on the floor.

Layla: Any second now…

Pippi: Layla, why did you do this?

Layla: What?

Kitsune: You killed Mint!

Deep Blue: *wakes up* YOU BASTARD!

Layla: I'm sorry. Can I at least do this one truth?

Kitsune: It's not really a truth.

Layla: Can I do it anyway?

Kitsune: *frustrated look, but then sighs* Go ahead and do it.

Layla: Deep Blue, CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESECAKE!

Deep Blue: Where's the cheesecake?

Layla: *body turns to stone* *thoughts* Oh crap. Why did he ask me that? No one ever asked me that before.

Kitsune: *snaps fingers; Mint's chicken disappears from her mouth, and is revived, and the cheesecake appears on the table next to Deep Blue* Here it is.

Deep Blue: Thank you. *gets his hand to the cake and throws it at Layla*

Layla is still in her stone-face position.

Kitsune: How long is she like this? *knocks on Layla's head, but nothing happens* Oh well, let's take her back.

Kitsune and Pippi are both carrying Layla out of the room, and the door closes.

Mint: So Deep Blue, how are you feeling?

Deep Blue: A bit better, but I am a bit furious with Layla.

Back at the house…

Kitsune: What can I do to get Layla out of this state… *Jay's idea hammer attempts to whack her over the head, but she grabs Jay's hammer* Oh, a hammer! *whacks hammer on Layla's head, and the stone crumbles to dust, revealing a dizzy Layla*

Jay: Hey! I was using that!

Layla: *moans in confusion* When am I?

Kitsune: In my house?

Layla: Not where… When?

Kitsune: *snaps fingers and a bucket of water drops down on Layla's head*

Layla: *muffled* That's much better. *lifts bucket to her head* Masaya, you mentally ill?

Masaya: *revived* What do you-

The next scene reveals a tombstone for Masaya with the epitaph:

"Rest in peace, you brain-dead, Gary Stu vegetarian plant."

- Licorice Mitski

Licorice: He was brain-dead from the start.

Layla: WHO WANTS SOME CAKE?

Kitsune: *whispers to Layla* Not here.

Layla: Good idea, let's move to somewhere more upbeat.

Kitsune: *snaps fingers, and the cast (except Masaya, who's dead, Eclipse, whose body is still in the kitchen, and Mint and Deep Blue, who are still in the Spanish Hospital) appear at the wake* Now.

Layla: WHO WANTS SOME CAKE?

Everyone (except Layla) jumps at the cake and everyone except Layla is given a slice.

Layla: Aw… That's not fair!

Kitsune: Pudding, you're only allowed one piece.

Pudding: But the cake is so yummy, na no da!

Taruto: Yeah! What right do you have to take away Pudding's cake?

Pai: It just doesn't sound right one bit!

Kisshu: I haven't spoken in two chapters, and I have to agree with Pudding.

Eli: Me too.

Kisshu: You weren't here for two chapters.

Eli: I am now.

Layla: Okay, okay! I don't care anymore! *sobs*

Kitsune: *sighs, snaps fingers, and a piece of cake appears on her plate* Look up.

Layla: No.

Kitsune: There's a piece of cake on your plate.

Layla: Really?

Kitsune: Yes.

Layla: *looks up at her plate* THANK YOU! *hugs and cries on Kitsune's shoulder*

Kitsune: There, there, Layla. Calm down. I'm sure it'll- *notices the kitchen* Why is there blood on the floor?

Everyone shrugs. The cast (except Masaya, Mint and Deep Blue) all open the door, and Eclipse is dead.

Kitsune: Who did this?

The screen turns to Alyssa, Lettuce, Ryou, Elliot, Kana, Pudding, Zakuro, Pai, Taruto, Kisshu, Ichigo, Peter Griffin, Sachiko, Nana, BOOMBOX, Nira, Nilla, Jay, Riruko, Pippi, Peppy, Poppy, Licorice, Opera, Eli, Layla, Blue Knight, Keiichiro, Len, Boa, Gin, Rein, and finally on Kitsune.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Guys, I have to tell you something.<strong>

**Sachiko: What is it?**

**Ichigo: Um… I found Eclipse's body in the kitchen, but I didn't say anything.**

**Sachiko: What?**

**Zakuro: Why didn't you say anything?**

**Ichigo: Because if I told everyone, people would suspect me.**

**Alyssa: The worst thing is that Kitsune can't revive him until she figures out who killed Eclipse.**

**Kitsune: *wearing Sherlock Holmes outfit* Well, it looks like there's a mystery to be solved! Let's go, Watson!**

**Nana: *wearing Watson's outfit* Why am I dressed like this?**

**Kitsune: Because there's a mystery to be solved, and I can't do it without you.**

**Nana: Okay. Coming!**

**Kana: I hope she figures it out soon! Otherwise, the killer may still be at large!**

**Blue Knight is smiling, and holding a dagger near Kana. He is instead stabbed by an unknown person.**

**Kana: *screams***

**Alyssa: Um… Please review quickly!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kitsune: *eyes twitch***

**Rein: What's wrong?**

**Kitsune: We only got one review.**

**Pudding: That's good, na no da!**

**Kitsune: *sighs* At least it's better than nothing. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Sherlock Holmes, and anything else that related to murder mysteries. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to solve the mystery! Let's go, Nana!**

**Nana: Sometimes I wonder why I was chosen as her sidekick…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Four Penguin's Feet and a Funeral, Part 2<strong>

Kitsune and Nana appear in the cellar and notice that everything's dark. Kitsune tries to flick the light switch on, but nothing happens.

Nana: Do you have a light?

Kitsune: I only have one flashlight with me, so you better try to keep up.

Nana: *gulps* Okay.

Kitsune waves the flashlight everywhere until she notices a rope. She follows the rope until it reveals a near-dead-looking Layla.

Kitsune: Oh my god. Not the Hostess!

Nana: And the new one as well!

Kitsune and Nana walk closer to the body and notice a letter in her hand. Kitsune pries it from her hand and opens the letter.

Kitsune: It's a review. She must've wrote it before she was killed by some unknown person.

Nana: But who could've done this?

Kitsune: Whoever it is, that person must be serious. Since Nana and I are the only ones here, We'll both read this together.

**I don't cry when I don't get cake XP**

**-pokes eclipses body and yanks a chain from meh neck- Rocky, see if you can get any scent on eclipses murderer**

**Rocky: -turns around and looks at eclipse-**

**Me: -uncaps a cork from the bottle hanging from chain and pours it on eclipse- Dang, whoever killed him had some strong magic...**

**Truths:**

**Mint: I am very sorry for stuffing chicken butt in your mouth...share this cheesecake with deep blue. -gives her cheesecake- **

**Kitsune: Use this -gives her bottle from necklace- use it wisely...**

**Ichigo: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?**

**Dares:**

**Kisshu:...-pokes- **

**Masaya: Do you know who did THAT to eclipse? -points to ecplise- tell me if you do know, please. unless you're dead...**

**Blue Knight: fly off a building. you were the one who rescued Ichigo from a falling tower**

**Jay: -whacks- don't you dare try and hit me with a hammer! -glares-**

**-sitting on the ground, eyes closed- incredibly powerful magic. the murderer was able to outwit the earth and wind. that's nearly impossible...**

**Bye.**

Kitsune: Why would someone kill her? Especially when she was going to hand the bottle to me… Well, I better do the right thing… *cuts the rope and the body drops to the floor*

Layla was able to wake up, despite being nearly strangled to death by someone. She coughs and breathes in.

Layla: Thank you for helping me… But where's my dog?

Kitsune, Layla and Nana hear the whimpering of a dog. Kitsune waves the flashlight at where she heard it, and found Rocky with a wound in his chest.

Layla: ROCKY! *runs and holds Rocky* Rocky, it's okay, it's okay!

Rocky jolts for one second, and dies.

Layla: *sobs* ROCKY!

Kitsune and Nana both try to comfort her, but the death of Rocky was too much for Layla, leaving her upset.

Kitsune: There is one thing I can do. *snaps fingers and Layla, Kitsune, Nana and Rocky are all in the parlour*

Layla: How will this bring my beloved Rocky back?

Kitsune: Trust me, it'll be easy once I do this. *snaps cast who has not been killed*

**Ichigo Momomiya**

**Mint Aizawa**

**Lettuce Midorikawa**

**Pudding Fong**

**Zakuro Fujiwara**

**Kisshu**

**Ryou Shirogane**

**Deep Blue**

**Alyssa Scene**

**Elliot**

**Nilla**

**Jay**

**Licorice Mitski**

**Pippi**

**Peppy**

**Poppy**

**Riruko**

**Opera Ghost**

**BOOMBOX**

**Peter Griffin**

**Kana Ankorra**

**Sachiko Aisu Kurimu**

The remaining members of The Deadly Five (Rein, Len and Boa)

Kitsune: Before we get down with business, we have to do the usual Truths and Dares. Layla, why don't you start us off?

Layla: Okay.

Mint, I am very sorry for stuffing chicken butt in your mouth...

Mint: I don't care.

Layla: Share this cheesecake with Deep Blue. *gives her cheesecake*

Mint: You know, you really didn't have to do this.

Layla: But I had to. Kitsune, Use this. *gives her bottle from necklace* Use it wisely...

Kitsune: That sounds bad.

Layla: Ichigo, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?

Ichigo: Because everyone would label me as a killer.

Nana: Guess what: Everyone in this room is a suspect.

Layla: *pokes Kisshu*

Kisshu: *cries*

Layla: I really need to work on my timing.

Kitsune: Haven't you noticed the other two aliens missing?

Pudding and Zakuro: *cries*

Kitsune: Okay, I really shouldn't have said that in front of them. However, we were able to get a videotape with Masaya before he died yet again.

Kitsune puts the videotape in VCR and Masaya appears on the giant video screen.

Masaya: Hello everyone. If I die yet again, then this will probably be the last time you'll see me.

Kitsune: Well duh.

Masaya: I do not know who killed Eclipse, but if you look in the kitchen, you can see a knife that is stabbed into his back. If you can get the knife, then the mystery will be solved.

The videotape stops.

Kitsune: Well, you heard the baka. I'll get the knife in the kitchen.

30 seconds later…

Kitsune: *opens door* I'm back! And I have the results!

Mint, Lettuce, Ryou, Deep Blue, Alyssa, Elliot, Nilla, Riruko and Peter Griffin are all killed differently: Mint and Deep Blue are killed by their stomachs blowing up, Lettuce and Ryou both were stabbed in the head, Alyssa and Elliot were shot with only one arrow, Nilla was crushed by a giant hammer, Riruko was shot in the heart, and Peter Griffin was killed by watching _Mannequin_.

Kitsune: I better do this quickly. But before I read the results, Blue Knight must- oh wait, I can't revive anyone until I know who the killer is. So I have an alternative solution! *snaps fingers*

Blue Knight's body is seen falling out the window. A thud and splatter sound is heard.

Kitsune: And Layla?

Layla whacks Jay over the head with a hammer, but that, too, kills him.

Layla: Don't you dare try and hit me with a hammer! *glares*

Kitsune looks at Layla suspiciously then looks back at the room.

Kitsune: Okay, now that business is done, now we can move onto the results. The knife has blood on the blade, as usual, but the handle has ice cream on it.

Everyone else doesn't know who it is.

Kitsune: Guess who likes ice cream that much?

Everyone else looks at Sachiko, but Sachiko looks at Nana.

Kitsune: Why did you do this, Sachiko?

Sachiko: I didn't kill Eclipse! I was framed!

Kitsune: If you have an alibi, then you're cleared.

Sachiko: Well, I was only storing the ice cream in the fridge, two hours before the incident, one hour during the Eclipse/Elliot encounter. While I was getting a scoop of ice cream, I accidentally spilled some ice cream on the handle of the knife.

Nana: What does this prove?

Sachiko: Let me finish. Even though I did spill ice cream on the handle, I never touched the knife at all. I touch ice cream cones way more than knives.

Nana: That's a lie, isn't it, Kitsune?

Kitsune: Actually, she's telling the truth. In all my years that I've known Sachiko, she is telling the truth. I did watch the surveillance camera during my investigation, and it revealed a female killer…

BOOMBOX: Well, at least I'm not a killer. *laughs*

Everyone looks at BOOMBOX in a serious way.

BOOMBOX: *stops laughing* Too soon, was it?

Kitsune: …with blonde hair.

Pudding and Nana both look awkwardly.

Kitsune: …and she's a hostess.

Everyone turns to Nana.

Nana: But I never killed anyone at all!

Kitsune: Talk to the surveillance videotape!

Nana: Okay. Hi videotape!

Kitsune: *slaps Nana* You idiot. *plops videotape into VCR*

The movie shows Eclipse in the kitchen noticing ice cream on the handle.

Eclipse: I wonder who put ice cream on the handle…

Sachiko looks sheepishly. Meanwhile, Nana sneaks up behind Eclipse.

Eclipse: Well, I better wash it for the hostess.

Nana puts chloroform on the dishcloth, and puts it over Eclipse's mouth. Eclipse struggles to escape, but falls face down. Nana then grabs the knife handle covered in ice cream, and stabs Eclipse in the back. Nana then runs away, and the videotape ends.

Nana: *panics* I can explain.

Zakuro: *pounces onto Nana and holds her down* NO YOU CAN'T! YOU KILLED ECLIPSE, AND THE VIDEOTAPES DON'T LIE! YOU ALSO KILLED MY LOVER!

Pudding: Nana's a liar, na no da!

Ichigo: YOU KILLED KISSHU!

Kisshu: No she didn't.

Ichigo: Oh, sorry. But she did kill a lot of people.

Sachiko: YOU FRAMED ME!

Layla: YOU KILLED MY DOG!

Nana is trying to escape from Zakuro's grasp, but Zakuro transforms into a wolf and eats at Nana's neck. Everyone else looks away.

Kitsune: So Layla, what was the bottle for? Drinking? Reviving?

Layla: *whispers something inaudible*

Kitsune: Oh.

Zakuro turns back to normal and gets up. She spits out the neck bones and blood into the fire place.

Zakuro: *sighs* That felt good.

Kitsune: I'll never look at her the same way, again. Okay, now that that's done… *snaps fingers, and everyone except Nana is revived*

Eclipse, Blue Knight, Jay, Nilla, Peter Griffin, Taruto, Pai, Lettuce, Ryou, Elliot, Alyssa, Deep Blue, Mint, Riruko, Gin, Nilla, Jay, Keiichiro, Masaya and Rocky enter the door and congratulate Kitsune and Zakuro. Rocky jumps into Layla's arms and barks to her.

Layla: Rocky, you're alive! You're alive!

BOOMBOX: What should we do about the murderer?

Kitsune: Don't worry, I have a punishment of my own.

Later…

Nana, with her neck back, tied up, is thrown into the middle of nowhere by Kitsune.

Kitsune: If you ever come back, I will kill you.

Nana: Please don't do this!

Kitsune: You're too late. If you didn't kill Eclipse, I would've respected you. But the fact that you tried to kill everyone else just wrecked all of it. Goodbye.

Kitsune gets into the car and is driven away.

Nana: Well, this sucks. How can I gain her trust now?

Kitsune: I hope I did the right thing.

BOOMBOX: Don't worry about that. We all do things that we're all not proud of.

Kitsune: I guess you're right, James.

BOOMBOX: !

* * *

><p><strong>Nilla: Who is this 'James' you were talking about?<strong>

**Kitsune: Well, I'll reveal all in the next chapter.**

**Jay: It kind of reminds me when the time I was revealed by my sister.**

**Kitsune: *headache* That was one hell of a surprise. I just thought you were a rival ninja.**

**Jay: I am! I even beaten Nilla before, and I can do it again!**

**Kitsune: Well, for your sake, I hope you're right. Please review, Minna!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kitsune: Is it just me, or am I forgetting something? Who's supposed to read the disclaimer this time?**

**Kana: Don't you remember? You were going to let Nana read the disclaimer for this chapter until she went on a killing spree.**

**Kitsune: That's right… Layla! Do the disclaimer while I search for something. *exits room***

**Kana: I think she means someone.**

**Kitsune: *from distance* I HEARD THAT!**

**Kana covers her mouth.**

**Layla: Okay! Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor my pet, Rocky! Isn't that right, Rocky?**

**Rocky: *woofs***

**Kana: How cute.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Murderer Is Back Again<strong>

Kitsune: Well, I found something for everyone to cheer up on! A giant ice cream cake!

The doors open, and Nana appears.

Nana: Everyone?

Everyone except Layla and Kitsune ignore her.

Kitsune: Well, well, well, if it isn't the little murderer.

Nana: Come on! I said sorry for the 56,000th time! How long do I have to say sorry?

Kitsune: Saying sorry isn't going to cut it, even if you say it a million times.

Nana: Well how can I make it up to them?

Kitsune: *changes subject* So, BOOMBOX, did you remember from last chapter?

BOOMBOX: Um… no…

Kitsune: Tell us your past.

Nilla: Come on, tell us!

Nilla, Kitsune, Eli, Jay, Layla, Alyssa, Kana: Tell us!

Hostesses: Tell us!

BOOMBOX: *sighs* All right.

_It was 2002, and I was 30 years old. I was at Japan and noticed an unusual cat-like human and four other animal humans._

Ichigo: Animal humans?

Mint: He means us, Ichigo.

BOOMBOX: Anyway,

_I was very perplexed when I first saw those five, calling themselves the bizarre name of "Tokyo Mew Mew". Or so I thought. After the cat's infamous phrase, I decided to go to the exact place the five would work the next day. But when I opened the door, I realised the place was messed up._

Zakuro: Why exactly did you come to Café Mew Mew?

BOOMBOX: Because the five of you really perplexed me. How exactly did you-

Ichigo: Ryou.

BOOMBOX: Who?

Ichigo: Ryou was the one who bathed us with that light. Somehow, the cat really felt comfortable inside me…

Kitsune: ICHIGO!

Ichigo: What? I'm pretty sure Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro agree!

Mint: Not me. The fact that the bird flew into my chest wasn't a good feeling. Every time the bird pooped on my heart, I felt anger.

Lettuce: When the porpoise swum into my chest I felt a bit more fear inside me.

Pudding: When the lion jumped into my chest-

Ichigo: Monkey.

Pudding: *sighs* When the lion monkey jumped into my chest, I acted a lot more childish, na no da.

Taruto: And I thought that would've happened at the beginning.

Zakuro: When the wolf jumped into me, I found it completely awkward to socialize, and it forced me to become more quieter than usual.

Kitsune: Not to mention that the outfits you five wore were really… really…

Jay: *whispers into Kitsune's ear*

Kitsune: Well, that's very close.

BOOMBOX: CAN WE GET BACK TO MY STORY?

_When I saw the place messed up, I noticed three aliens there._

Kisshu: What do they look like?

BOOMBOX: They all had grey skin. One was holding daggers as a weapon, one was holding a fan as a weapon, and one was holding a really stupid weapon, and your weaponry looks exactly the- YOU THREE ATTACKED ME!

Taruto: Yeah, I'm sorry about that, um…

BOOMBOX: If you want to know my name, it's James.

Pai: We were unaware about this, James. But our duty has always been trying to take over the world.

BOOMBOX: That sounds like an American mouse cartoon.

Kisshu: What is this American mouse cartoon you speak of?

BOOMBOX: I'll get to that later. Anyway,

_Pai shouted 'Fu Rai Sen' and then thundershocked where I was standing. I blacked out immediately. When I woke up, I noticed five girls morphing back to their human forms. A girl in a yellow maid outfit walked next to me and asked…_

_Pudding: Are you allright, na no da?_

_BOOMBOX: No… What happened to me?_

_Basically, I didn't realize that my legs are gone and my face was deformed. The Mews were lucky enough to take me to the hospital. _

_Doctor: Well, the good news is that you have many years to live._

_BOOMBOX: Spare me the good news! What about the bad news!_

_Doctor: The bad news is that you'll never be able to walk again._

_BOOMBOX: You mean…_

_Doctor: Yes. James, your walking days are over._

_I was devastated. _

Pudding: Yeah, I have a hard time remembering that, na no da.

Ichigo: But Pudding, you were there. You were perplexed with James's face.

BOOMBOX: Well, I'll show you my face. *takes off mask*

Everyone except Kitsune gags. Pudding spews.

BOOMBOX: *puts mask back on* It's not a pretty sight, is it?

Kitsune: *swallows* No…

BOOMBOX: Getting back to the story…

_A young girl came in and offered me to give me the chance to walk again. I accepted without regret. It took 6 months, but I'm able to get back on my feet. But I still wasn't satisfied. I looked like the Elephant Man._

Eli: So that's why you're wearing the mask?

BOOMBOX: No. I'm only wearing it to breathe properly.

Ryou: But this doesn't make any sense!

Elliot: Yeah, I have to agree, aside from the fact that you were able to survive the attack.

Sachiko: That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard of! *leans on table, but left hand falls off yet again* Oh, how I missed that…

BOOMBOX: Yes, but can I get back to the story?

_I asked that young girl to make a mask for me that could let me breathe. It took 2 hours to plan, and 17 hours to make, which felt like days. I had a hard time trying to entertain myself, with very little things to do. All I could do was to look at the scenery outside. There was a good forest out there. Anyway, after a year of torture, I finally got my mask. Realising that I was no longer myself, I decided to call myself BOOMBOX. That, and it made me look cool._

Kitsune: And he never told you that I was the one who did this for him.

Everyone else cheered for Kitsune, except for Nana, who was curled into a foetal position, upset about everything she had done.

Kitsune: Well, now that the story's over, why don't we get onto the reviews? Deep Blue, start us off!

Deep Blue: Okay, but we only have one review. And this lucky reviewer is from LaylaEnchantix101!

Lights go off and flashes everywhere, and the tune of _The Price Is Right_ is playing.

Deep Blue: Layla, come on down!

Layla runs to where Deep Blue is standing.

Deep Blue: Congratulations!

Layla: Oh boy! What do I win?

Deep Blue: A year's supply of dog treats!

The door opens, and a year's supply of dog treats fall onto the floor right up to Layla and Deep Blue's knees.

Layla: Thank you! Thank you!

Deep Blue: Now, I'll read it.

**-hugs rocky- my poor little pup...are you okay? -gives him a snack- why would nana do it?**

**Sorry for killing jay...i get annoyed pretty easily... **

**Truths:**

**Jay: sorry for hitting you with a hammer...**

**Hostesses: have you read percy jackson and the olympions? They totally rule!**

**Masaya: your my slave now...**

**Dares:**

**Kitsune: Do you think you might be able to bring Nana back so we can figure out WHY she killed them? i know someone who can help...besides, i never got to punch her or anything -.-**

**Masaya: If kitsune does allow Nana to come back, you are to watch her. I will put up a sheild so she won't get away.**

**-glances around suspiciously then hugs rocky- its okay... i wont let anyone else hurt you, okay? -pets-Bye you guys! Update soon!**

Layla: Jay, I'm sorry for hitting you with a hammer...

Jay: That's all right. Can I hit you?

Layla: No, but you could hit Nana.

Jay gets ready to whack Nana with the hammer, but notices her sad face.

Jay: I can't do it.

Layla: Why can't you?

Jay: Look at her face! How can you hit someone that upset?

Layla: I guess. Hostesses, have you read Percy Jackson and the Olympians? They totally rule!

Kitsune: I have an idea! *pushes button, and a giant screen revealing who read Percy Jackson and the Olympians.* Okay, 70% said yes, they read the Olympians, while 30% said no.

Layla: I wonder who didn't read it… Anyway, Masaya, you're my slave now...

Masaya: What do you want me to do?

Layla: You'll see. Kitsune, do you think you might be able to bring Nana back so we can figure out WHY she killed them? i know someone who can help...besides, i never got to punch her or anything.

Kitsune: Even though she returned in the house, I don't know if she deserves to return. If she can repay her debts to the people that she killed, then maybe, I will allow her to become a part of us again.

Layla: Masaya, if Kitsune does allow Nana to come back, you are to watch her. I will put up a shield so she won't get away.

Masaya: I'm sorry, but I don't know how to. No matter what I make, everything seems to fail. The only thing I'm decent of is the bell I gave to Ichigo.

Kisshu: Ichigo, you're still wearing that?

Ichigo: *sighs* Yes.

Kisshu: Would you like me to make a new ribbon bell for you?

Ichigo: Sure.

Layla: *glances around suspiciously then hugs rocky* It's okay… I won't let anyone else hurt you, okay? *pets*

Kitsune: That's it for today. Sayounara, Minna!

* * *

><p><strong>Nilla: I wonder why Nana did all of this?<strong>

**Eclipse: I wonder why she killed me. And also, how did I die like that?**

**Nana: Kitsune showed the whole thing.**

**Eclipse: Oh. I wish I was there.**

**Kitsune: Don't worry, I'll show it to you later. Please review, Minna!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kitsune: Thank you everyone for reviewing, especially one that has reviewed twice. Before we get started, I'll get Sachiko to read the disclaimer.**

**Sachiko: Where's my ice cream?**

**Kitsune throws an ice cream at Sachiko's face.**

**Sachiko: That actually feels nice. Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Naruto, or Pokemon. Even though a Mew does have a Pokemon from a hostess…**

**Ichigo: Is she talking about me?**

**Kitsune: Who else could she be talking about? Let's begin, Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: Dates, Lies and Decisions!<span>**

Nana is in a court-designed room. Peppy and Poppy appear with a can of coke each. They use the coke as a foot holder and then jump on the main chair.

Peppy and Poppy: All rise for the honourable judge Kitsune!

The entire TMM Cast, The Deadly Five and Nana stand up. Kitsune opens the door and sits on the judge's chair.

Kitsune: You may sit down.

The members sit down.

Kitsune: May the jury enter?

The door opens, and Alyssa, Elliot, Peter Griffin, Sachiko, Kana, Riruko, Nilla, Jay, Eli, Opera, Licorice, BOOMBOX (I'll call him James from now on. _James: WHY THE ****? Kitsune: Because it's your real name._), Layla and Pippi sit on the jury.

Kitsune: I have announced my decision, but before I announce it, I would like the jury to answer the question: What has Nana done?

Kana: It's pretty obvious.

James: I have to agree; Nana has acted very erratically before the murder, but I, myself, don't know what happened to her.

Jay: She killed my sister. Enough said.

Kitsune: Jay, you're normally proud when your sister dies or faints, or something unusual happens.

Jay: Well, not this time.

Nilla: That's the nicest thing you've said about me.

Eli: Well, even if you made up your mind, I hope you do the right thing and ban Nana for life for killing people.

Riruko: I can't tell why she did this.

Pippi: Neither can I. I think we have to learn from Nana.

Kitsune: I'll allow it. Nana, come to the truth chair.

Nana walks and then sits to the truth chair.

Kitsune: Now Nana, can you tell me why you've killed Eclipse?

Nana: Well, I killed out of impulse. *buzz* What was that?

Kitsune: You told a lie.

Nana: Alright, I don't like Eclipse. Ever since he appeared, I had a serious hatred for him, which made my rivalry with Sachiko more friendly!

Sachiko: HEY!

Nana: But the ice cream you gave me tasted good! *buzz*

Sachiko: I've lost faith in you. *shuns*

Kitsune: Okay, now that I know about her erratic behaviour, my decision has changed. Nana is allowed to rejoin the hostesses…

Nana: YES!

Group and Jury: *moans*

Kitsune: IF… she makes amends to not only Eclipse, but also to Sachiko, and to Zakuro. *turns to hostesses* Hostesses, and Jay, I'll leave this up to you. As for Peter Griffin, James and Elliot, you are dismissed.

Nana: WHAT?

Nilla: Well, you've heard her. Let's do this.

The jury then exit the room.

Kitsune: Case dismissed. *bangs hammer, and the screen fades to black*

Nana: So you're saying that if I do something for Eclipse, Sachiko and Zakuro, I'm allowed to re-join the hostesses?

Kitsune: Yes. Now… *screen fades in* Let's get down to business! Today, we got four reviews, and they're from LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost, Tokyo Mew Mew Fa… What?

Sachiko: Maybe she hasn't finished.

Kitsune: What happened to your hand?

Sachiko: This? *reveals robotic hand* I changed my hand since it fell off yet again. The bad news is that I'm not allowed to put ice cream on it.

Kitsune: I don't think you'll go one chapter without the ice cream.

Sachiko: Yeah, I guess not.

Kitsune: Anyway, we also have reviews from Pippy-Chan, and LaylaEnchantix101! The first one is from LicoriceMitski and Opera Ghost.

**Whahaha! Ah, violence. tsk tsk tsk. You people are cruel.**

**Can I be violent too?**

**O.G**

Kitsune: …

Opera: Kitsune?

Kitsune: …

Opera: Hello? *touches her arm*

Kitsune: *shakes* I'm sorry. Yes, everyone can be as violent as they want, except for anyone who's not, and I repeat, NOT, a host/hostess.

Licorice: Who's next?

Kitsune: It's someone new this time! This person is Mint's cousin.

Mint: *eyes widen and jaw drops*

**Can I be in? Pwease!**

**I'm mints cousin**

**Name: Yoshino Sapphire**

**Wears: Black T-shirt with a blue ribbon above her chest, with a blue jacket above, a blue miniskirt, and blue slipper-like shoes. Also has jet black shoulder-length hair.**

**Mew mew animal: golden retriever**

**Mew mew outfit: Hair turns to gold. She wears a black tube top, black shorts, a gold vest and skirt, gold boots, and gold fingerless gloves. Also has golden retriever ears and tail.**

**Dares (Remain a Mystery)**

**Ryou- ?**

**Masha- ?**

**Hosts- ?**

**Kitsune- ?**

**MINT- remember me and my pet panther mac well time for revenge. Because of the fact YOU tried to kill us!**

**Torchers**

Kitsune: It could've helped if you told something, but like everyone else, you are allowed to join!

Kitsune goes to the giant glass door.

Kana: Kitsune, what about the rope?

Kitsune: The rope? It disappeared from thin air.

Sachiko: But how?

Kitsune: I have no idea… And what happened to your robotic hand?

Sachiko: I got ice cream on it and it fell off. Also, I found my old hand and reattached it.

Kitsune: Okay…

Kitsune opens the glass doors and a light show appears in the shadows of the door. The light rays form a girl with jet-black hair, and wearing a black T-shirt with a ribbon near her neck, and a blue jacket over it. She is also wearing a blue miniskirt, and blue slipper-like shoes.

Yoshino: What happened? Why am I in a madhouse?

Kitsune: Relax, you're not in a madhouse. You must be Mint's cousin, right?

Mint: *under breath* Oh no.

Yoshino: Yes.

Kitsune: Do you have any dares for us?

Yoshino: I have four, maybe five dares. Ryou!

Ryou: What?

Yoshino: *whispers into Kitsune's ear*

Kitsune: Ryou, take Lettuce out to a restaurant.

Ryou: Okay, but where's Lettuce?

Kitsune presses a button, and a giant screen emerges from the ceiling, and it shows Lettuce sitting at a table, alone.

Lettuce: Where could Ryou be?

Ryou: Crap! I better go!

Yoshino: Wait a minute. Take this with you *hands the bouquet of roses to Ryou*

Ryou: *wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow rose* Now can I go?

Kitsune: What are you, deaf? GO!

Ryou runs through the glass door, but somehow doesn't get any cuts or tears in the tuxedo.

Kitsune: Well this is perfect. How can I introduce someone now?

Layla: Find a way.

Rocky: *woofs*

Kana: *hugs Rocky* He is so cute! I want to take him home with me! I MEAN IT!

Layla: You can't! He's my dog!

Kitsune: Look, I'm sure we'll settle this later. Where's Masha?

Masha appears out of thin air behind Kitsune.

Masha: What is it?

Yoshino: *Whispers into Kitsune's ear*

Kitsune: *hesitates* Turn into a human.

Masha: But I can't. I'm too small to even be a baby.

Kitsune: That's all right. It's not your fault. Hostesses and Jay!

The hostesses and Jay surround Kitsune and Yoshino.

Kitsune: We need to… What was the dare again?

Yoshino: *Whispers into Kitsune's ear*

Kitsune: Okay. We need to make sure that this time, Mint's date with Deep Blue goes off without a hitch! No matter how many times Pippi tries to do this, something bad happens. So this is how it'll work.

One hour later…

Kitsune: Okay, is everyone in position?

Hostesses and Jay: Yes!

Kitsune: Good. Mint and Deep Blue, are you ready?

Mint: There's no point. Why even bother, anyway?

Deep Blue: No matter how many times we try to go somewhere, something bad always happen to us.

Kitsune: Could you give it one more chance?

Mint: *sighs* All right, but if something bad happens, I will sue you all for whatever money you all have!

Mint and Deep Blue both exit the glass door and enter a blue limo. Pippi is inside the limo.

Deep Blue: Pippi, what are you doing in that limo?

Pippi: I'm here to make sure the date goes smoothly this time, even though I had no luck.

Mint: Looks like everyone's putting in their support for this.

Kitsune forces Mint into the limo, and Sachiko forces Deep Blue into the limo, with Mint and Deep Blue's lips inches away from touching. Mint and Deep Blue then kiss when Kitsune closes the door. The limo then drives off with the rest saying their goodbyes and good lucks.

Kitsune: We better move on. Who's next?

Yoshino: You.

Kitsune: Me? What dare is for me?

Yoshino: *whispers into Kitsune's ear*

Kitsune: Hmm… Wouldn't it be easier if you gave the dare to Nana?

Yoshino: Okay. Nana!

Nana: Oh no… *walks in fear*

Kitsune: Apologise to Eclipse, Sachiko and Zakuro, and then bake cakes with their special kind of food in the cake.

Nana: Okay, but I'll need some help.

Keiichiro: How come I can't be the one making cakes? I'm the one with more experience than anyone else in this room in the baking department here!

Kitsune: Calm down, you'll help her.

Keiichiro:… Oh, I'm sorry about that burst-out.

Kitsune: It's okay. Is that it?

Yoshino: Actually, there's one more. But where's Mint?

*at the fair*

Mint and Deep Blue are sitting on a ferris wheel chair, and it stops midway.

Mint: Oh no.

Deep Blue: What?

Mint: *waits for a second to answer* Oh, it's nothing. I thought something bad would happen.

Deep Blue: Relax, I paid the person to stop it here.

Mint: Okay. But how does this explain what's going on down here?

The person that stopped the ferris wheel is attacked by a panther, and the panther then tries to knock the ferris wheel over, but to no avail. The panther is caught by Pippi and wrapped up. Pippi then starts the ferris wheel and traps the panther on the wheel. Pippi stops the ferris wheel when Mint and Deep Blue reach the ground.

Pippi: Mint and Deep Blue, are you okay?

Mint: I guess so.

Pippi: I was wrong. Why did I put all my time into this?

Pippi gets ready to desert the couple, but Mint stops her.

Mint: WAIT!

Pippi: What is it?

Mint: Aside from the panther, nothing else went wrong. It feels like someone's trying to prevent this from all happening!

Pippi: You're right! I have to call Kitsune about this! *phones Kitsune* Kitsune!

Kitsune: Yes? It sounds like something bad happen, didn't it?

Pippi: Yes, but I think Yoshino is behind all of this!

Kitsune: How can this be?

Pippi: Mint and Deep Blue both saw Yoshino's pet panther attack the ferris wheel!

Kitsune: Okay. Thank you for telling me about this. *hangs phone up*

Yoshino: Who was it?

Kitsune: Yoshino, I need to have a word with you.

Yoshino: Okay, so what is it?

*back at the fair*

Pippi: Where do you want to go now?

Mint: I feel like seeing _New Year's Eve_ tonight.

Deep Blue: But New Year isn't until the end of December!

Mint: No, I mean the movie.

Deep Blue: So there's a movie called New Year's Eve?

Mint: Yes. Want to see it?

Deep Blue: Sure, why not?

*back at the house*

Kitsune: So as it turns out, Pippi tells me that you're the one behind all of this!

Yoshino: What do you mean?

Kitsune: It's not bad luck interfering Mint and Deep Blue's dates, it's you all along! You were the one who closed the restaurant, you were the one who forced the Deadly Five to burn down the restaurant, you were the one who made the bull attack Deep Blue, and just then, you made the panther attack the ferris wheel!

Yoshino: And?

Kitsune: And it's torture for the couple, especially the one that I came up with first!

Yoshino: Oh come on! I'm sure Lettuce doesn't have any cousins either!

Kana: *clears throat*

Kitsune: You really shouldn't have angered her.

Kana hits Yoshino over the head with a frying pan. A caption appears, saying 'Yoshino blacked out!'

Kana: What is this, Pokemon?

Kitsune: No, but it really shouldn't be there.

Kana: Who's next?

A door opens, and Pippi enters.

Pippi: Me.

Kitsune: Well, that was actually perfectly timed!

**I LIIIVE! *shot* **

**Peppy:Spoke too soon. *awkward silence***

**AWKWARD TURTLE! *shot again***

**Poppy: Anyway, looks like we're doing the thingymobobs again bro. *pulls out a sheet of paper* Good thing Pip's written all the truths and dares she wanted to give last chapter.**

**Dares!**

**Masaya, Deep Blue and Blue Knight: *throws three books at them* Read this. *coughcough* Have you ever heard of Icha Icha Paradise? (It's those books Kakashi-sensei reads in Naruto)**

**Ichigo: I've always wanted to do this...*pulls out a pokeball and throws it at her head* GO POKEBALL!**

**Kish: Here *hands him the pokeball with Ichigo trapped inside* Do whatever you want to her you perverted alien (no offence to any Kish-Lovers out there)**

**Zakuro: I bet you a gold necklace that you can't show your least favourite emotion for a whole chappie.**

**Peppy: Ryou Pip says you have to be our servant for the day~! *hands him a butler suit* Wear this. Besides, I think somebody might think you look good in it *wink wink***

**Poppy: She didn't-*Peppy whispers something into her ear* Fine. Yes, she did actually say that (sarcasm)**

**Mint: You are a lost cause! **

**Blue Knight (If he hasn't bled to death): I'll turn off the lights in the room. If there is someone (or something in a baka's case *cough* Masabaka *cough*) that you'd love for ever then go to zat closet *points to a random closet***

**Truths~!**

**Keiichiro: Have you made anything except for sweets, cakes and that stuff?**

**Nilla: So...Nilla, you have a crush on a certain baka huh?**

**Pai: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!**

**Pudding: ...Cookiefied!**

**Peppy and Poppy: That's all folks!**

**Bye bye and meep meep! *shot again***

Layla: Masaya, Deep Blue and Blue Knight, *throws three books at them* Read this. *coughcough* Have you ever heard of Icha Icha Paradise?

Masaya: No, but it looks pretty good. *opens book, and a laser vaporises Masaya*

Deep Blue: Judging by how Masaya was killed, I won't read it.

Kitsune: *reads book* I don't see anything wrong with this book.

Deep Blue: Fine, I'll read it. *reads book, and starts drooling like a dog and faints*

Kitsune: That wasn't what I expected. *snaps fingers, and Blue Knight is revived (he's been killed since Chapter 8, and I'm surprised that no one wanted to give a dare to him)*

Blue Knight: *touches book, but dies by falling, and the book burns into his chest*

Kitsune: He's a vampire?

Pippi: No, books like these must've been too hot for Blue Knight. Anyway, Ichigo, I've always wanted to do this...*pulls out a pokeball and throws it at her head* GO POKEBALL!

The poke ball does nothing.

Ichigo: Is this some stupid joke?

Pippi: No, I don't understand this. It should be doing something! *throws many other poke balls, they do nothing as well* The hell, man!

Pippi turns around, and notices Sachiko playing with Piplup, Zakuro playing with Delcatty, Mint training Pidgeot, Jay playing hide and seek with Gastly, Nilla playing with Mightyena, and Pudding and Taruto frolicking with Mankey and Seel.

Pippi: I really got to mark the poke balls. Well, I have one real one right here. *throws 'real' poke ball at Ichigo's head and traps Ichigo inside* Kisshu, here *hands him the pokeball with Ichigo trapped inside* Do whatever you want to her you perverted alien.

Kisshu: Hmm… *opens poke ball and breaks it* I don't want to do anything to her. I only want to be with her.

Hostesses (except Pippi): Aw… *tears coming from eyes*

Jay: I wasn't expecting that.

Nilla elbows Jay.

Pippi: Zakuro, I bet you a gold necklace that you can't show your least favourite emotion for a whole chappie.

Zakuro: A gold necklace, hmm… When does this bet start?

Pippi: Next chapter.

Sachiko: I'll introduce the betting table next chapter.

Zakuro: I'll reveal my least favourite emotion next chapter.

Peppy: Ryou, Pip says you have to be our servant for the day~! *hands him a butler suit* Wear this. Besides, I think somebody might think you look good in it. *wink wink*

Poppy: She didn't-*Peppy whispers something into her ear* Fine. Yes, she did actually say that (sarcasm) Wait, where's Ryou?

Ryou and Lettuce enter the door, back from the restaurant.

Ryou: We're back. What happened while we were gone?

Pippi, Yoshino, Kana and Kitsune surround Ryou and force him into the tuxedo.

Kitsune: You are now Pippi, Peppy and Poppy's butler until the end of the chapter. Get started!

Peppy and Poppy: Mint, you are a lost cause!

Pippi: Actually, I don't think Mint is the problem.

Peppy: But-

Pippi: Yoshino was behind all of this.

Poppy: How come we never saw this?

Yoshino: I wasn't accepted into this fanfic until today.

A kitchen door opens, and Nana and Keiichiro both get the cakes one by one to Zakuro, Sachiko and Eclipse.

Nana: Zakuro, Sachiko, Eclipse, I'm sorry.

Eclipse: And why are the cakes here?

Nana: Kitsune told me to do this dare, and I decided to make the cakes based on their favourite. Zakuro, since your name means 'pomegranate' in Japanese, I made a Pomegranate cake.

Zakuro: Thank you, Nana.

Nana: You're welcome. Sachiko, since you seem to like ice cream… a lot…

Sachiko: Yes?

Nana: I made an ice cream cake for you.

Sachiko: Thank you, Nana. But I am a bit pissed off about you framing me.

Nana: I'm sorry about that, and I apologise.

Eclipse: What about me?

Nana: I spoke to Alyssa personally, and she just kept saying 'GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM'!

Alyssa: Well, you were in the bathroom, asking the same question and it felt awkward to answer when someone was in there.

Nana: And at that point, I decided to talk to Elliot, and he told me that during the time Alyssa dated you, he told me to make a cake that he would like.

Eclipse: Okay, but what is it?

Nana: Try it.

Eclipse tastes the cake, and he doesn't taste a single thing.

Eclipse: I don't have a good tastebud that savours the food. But thank you for making the cake.

Zakuro and Sachiko then eat their own cake.

Kitsune: Well, now that you've done that dare, you are allowed to re-join the host and hostesses.

Nana: Thank you! Thank you! *hugs Kitsune and cries*

Kitsune: I have to revive him, do I? *snaps fingers, and an unusual light show engulfs Blue Knight* What the?

Blue Knight opens the door and walks in the house.

Blue Knight: What a weird hangover.

Pippi: Blue Knight, I'll turn off the lights in the room. If there is someone (or something in a baka's case *cough* Masabaka *cough*) that you'd love for ever then go to zat closet *points at a closet with a red door and a silver knob*

Blue Knight: I don't have anyone that I love. *buzz*

Kitsune: He's lying. *turns off the light in the main room, and turns them on in one second* Where's Blue Knight? And where's-

*in the closet*

Blue Knight: I never told this in front of you, but I love you with all my heart.

*outside the closet*

Kitsune: Everyone is here except for Eli, Licorice, Opera, Rein and Nilla. Those five better not be all in the closet! And where's the dead body of Masaya?

The remains of Masaya's dead body is carried by Eli, Opera, Rein and Licorice.

Eli: Even though it wasn't a dare, we decided to slaughter the dead body of Masaya for no reason.

Kitsune: How unexpected. I like that!

Blue Knight falls out of the closet killed by Nilla. Nilla is now in her transformed form.

Nilla: I really don't love him.

Pippi: Okay, now it's the truths! Keiichiro: Have you made anything except for sweets, cakes and that stuff? Nilla: So...Nilla, you have a crush on a certain baka huh? Pai: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES! Pudding: ...Cookiefied!

Keiichiro: No, and what do you mean by 'the stuff'?

Pippi: I'm asking the questions here!

Nilla: *blushes* No. *buzz*

Pippi: Nilla, you're blushing. And lying.

Pai: No.

Pippi: YOU'RE NO FUN!

Pudding turns into a cookie.

Pudding: Why am I a cookie, na no da?

Yoshino attempts to pour whipped cream onto the cookie, but Kitsune throws the cream into the bin.

Kitsune: We don't kill people by eating them!

Nana: What about Zakuro? She killed me by eating my neck!

Kitsune: With that exception, we don't kill people by eating them. And how long will Pudding be a cookie?

Pippi: Hmm… About one more chapter.

Pudding: Why me, na no da?

Layla: My turn!

**DARES~!**

**Blue Knight: HI-YA! -kicks him in the stomach- **

**Kish: Hang this above Ichigo -hands him mistletoe, being careful not to get under it-**

**Ichigo: Guess what's above you? -points to mistletoe- Go kiss Kish!**

**sorry, thats all i got. dinner time. buh bye!**

Layla: HI-YA! *kicks Blue Knight in the stomach, and guts explode on Layla's leg* EW!

Riruko: Kisshu, hang this above Ichigo. *hands him mistletoe, being careful not to get under it*

Ichigo: What are you holding, Kisshu?

Layla: Guess what's above you! *points to mistletoe*

Ichigo: *looks up* What's that?

Layla: Go kiss Kisshu!

Ichigo blushes, but then kisses Kisshu.

Layla: What smells so good?

Kitsune: Dinner.

A typical dinner set up is set on the giant table that is supposed to seat everyone. A candelabra is placed in the middle of the table. Kitsune performs a complex magic technique, and the candelabra is lit up.

Kitsune: Well everyone, I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now let's eat, Minna.

Everyone sits down to enjoy the food.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: Now why couldn't every chapter end like this?<strong>

**James: Maybe because it's Christmastime. Do they know it's Christmastime?**

**Kitsune: I guess not.**

**Ichigo: Even though I'm amazed by the magic, I'm worried about what kind of magic you have.**

**Zakuro: And I'm a bit concerned with you using magic for things like this.**

**Kitsune: Well, I'm sorry about doing all of this. But a Truth or Dare is a Truth or Dare. As for Yoshino, she has a lot of explaining to do.**

**Yoshino: But I already explained.**

**Kitsune: You didn't explain enough. Please review, Minna.**


	13. Chapter 13

**James enters the room and notices a white envelope on the table. He opens the envelope, which reveals the card. James then opens the card and then reads the disclaimer.**

**James: Dear James, Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, any Christmas songs or any other Christmas-related music. Love, Kitsune. *pauses* She had to call me 'James', had she?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Very Merry, Dancing, Table-Turning Christmas!<strong>

Mint and Deep Blue enter the house, and notice something unusual.

Mint: I guess she knows that it's a Christmas special.

Deep Blue: You don't say. Why is there a Christmas tree in the center? And what are those cubes wrapped up?

Mint: They're presents.

Kitsune: Oh, you're both here! Wait upstai- wait a minute. Did you bring a present to give to?

Mint: I was unaware of this.

Kitsune: How could you have not been aware of this?

Mint: Hmm… Maybe it could be Yoshino-san.

*flashback*

A mailman drops letters to the Aizawa mailbox while Mint is somewhere else. Yoshino then takes Mint's letter away from her.

Yoshino: Now we're even!

Yoshino then runs away from the mailbox and the mailbox explodes.

*flashback stops*

Kitsune: But why would the mailbox explode?

Mint: Maybe she put dynamite in there.

Kitsune: Speaking of which, we have two reviews, but before I read them, the both of you must go upstairs.

Mint: *sighs* Why?

Kitsune: We're not completely done with the preparations. So go upstairs.

Mint: Come on Deep Blue, let's go.

Mint and Deep Blue both go upstairs.

Kitsune: Anyway, we have reviews from Tokyo Mew Mew Fan, and LaylaEnchantix101. Let's start off with TMM Fan.

**I was bored when I did that stuff!**

**kitsune- go on holiday**

**Hosts/hostess- party time**

**Ryou- go to prison for killing treehugging jerk over there!**

Kitsune: Well, I'll go on holiday sometime next month, because I still have plenty of things to do. *forms her hands into a cat-like state, and sings the 'Nyan Nyan' song*

Everyone comes down to the party.

Pippi: Before we begin anything, Zakuro was going to bet a whole necklace to show her least favourite emotion. What is your least favourite emotion?

Zakuro: *thinks for a long time*

Pippi: Tick tock.

Zakuro: Sorry, I can't think of one.

Kitsune: Figuring that this would happen, I decided to create a mind-reading machine to reveal her least favourite emotion. *puts helmet on Zakuro*

Kitsune turns on the machine. An unusual light show is playing in Zakuro's head, but still, nothing is revealed.

Kitsune: Well, this machine is boned.

James: Leave me and Zakuro alone for five minutes; maybe I can get something out of her.

5 minutes later…

Kitsune: Well?

James: Nothing.

Pippi: DAMN IT! I guess we'll have to wait to next chapter yet again.

Sachiko: That's too bad. What am I going to do about this giant scoreboard for this? *licks ice cream*

Kitsune: Maybe we'll come up with something during the party. Anyway, LET'S PARTY!

6 hours later…

Ryou is on the floor, dazed and confused. A severed hand of Masaya is near Ryou. The doors open and reveals two people wearing black suits.

Black Suit Guy 1: Ryou Shirogane, you are under arrest!

Ryou: *drunk* What the problem, Occifer?

Black Suit Guy 2: Not only you were underage when you were drinking, you also killed Masaya in a horrible way!

Ryou: *drunk* But what about my wrongs? Don't I have da wrong to remain as a floatation device?

Black Suit Guy 1: Should we take him away?

Kitsune: Hmm? *notices the clock* Yes.

Both guys in black suits take Ryou away in the trunk of a black car which speeds away very quickly.

Yoshino: I could've sworn that they sped up the footage from that movie.

Kitsune: Yeah, I agree. Okay, now we can move on t-

Yoshino: WAIT! There's more.

**I forgot to add..**

**KANA IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HITTING ME WITH A FRYING PAN! oh mac will help too. (evil glare and shouting earth spear) spears kana**

Pippi: Yeah, I forgot to tell you, Yoshino, your pet is still stuck on the ferris wheel and doesn't know how to get off it.

Yoshino: How can this be? Oh well, I can still do this! *throws spear at Kana*

Kana: *sleeping* Nevermore…

The spear hits Kana and presumably kills her.

Yoshino: YES! I FINALLY KILLED HER! *sings Paramore song* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS YOUR HEARTS WITH…

Kitsune: Stop singing. She's not dead.

Yoshino: But I killed her!

Kitsune: Take a closer look at her arms.

Yoshino walks closely at the 'dead' corpse of Kana. She looks at Kana's arms and lifts her arm, and it stays still.

Yoshino: Kitsune?

Kitsune: Yes?

Yoshino: When people die, do their arms stay up?

Kitsune: No. Look on top of the chandelier.

Yoshino looks up at the chandelier to reveal Kana sitting on top. She then makes magic and drops an egg on Yoshino's face.

Yoshino: *groans in disgust* YUCK! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Kitsune: Sure you will. Now let's move on t-

Yoshino: There's still more!

Kitsune: You know, if you say 'there's still more' one more time, I will kill you.

Yoshino: But-

Kitsune: DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!

**. Kana helped. After all lettuce is her cousin right? Right? RIGHT? (growls scaring everyone and masayuck)**

Kitsune: *sarcasm* Ooh, I'm so scared!

Yoshino: *slaps Kitsune* That's it! I challenge you to a duel!

Kitsune: Very well! James!

James: Yes?

Kitsune: Bring six people in to assist.

James: Okay.

James opens the door and Kana, Mint, Elliot, Alyssa, Deep Blue and Blue Knight enter the door.

James: Yoshino, you may choose first.

Yoshino: Hmm… I'll choose Blue Knight.

Blue Knight: I won't let you down!

Everyone behind Blue Knight laughs secretly.

Blue Knight: What's so funny?

Kitsune: Nothing's funny.

James: Kitsune, you can choose now.

Kitsune: Well since this cousin does have a rival with an unrelated cousin, I'll choose Kana!

Kana pulls swords from her jacket and play with them in a dangerous way.

James: Yoshino, you may choose next.

Yoshino: Hmm… Elliot.

Alyssa: Oh, so you choose Elliot, but you don't choose me?

Yoshino: No, it's not like that!

Alyssa: I'm leaving!

Alyssa leaves the door.

Elliot: Yeah, I lost participation in this, so I'm gonna bail.

Yoshino: But-

Elliot: NO BUTS!

Elliot follows Alyssa.

Kitsune: I guess we'll settle with 2 vs. 2. Mint and Deep Blue, go back to the party.

Mint: But the party is already over.

Kitsune: *sighs* Just get back in there.

Mint: Alright.

The doors close.

One hour later…

Sachiko: The ice cream you gave me, Nana, tasted awful. It feels like there was blood mixed into there. *panics* Did you kill another person?

Nana: No, I just took Masaya's remains and blended them together.

Sachiko: Oh. Next time, don't ever do this again. *throws ice cream at the door, and Kitsune opens the door*

Kitsune: Um… Could someone clean the mess left by Yoshino and Blue Knight? Thank you.

Kitsune and Kana come out only with a gash on their legs and scars on their cheeks. The hostesses and cast check in the door and notice Yoshino and Blue Knight both dead. Yoshino is the only one spared out of the two with only a stab at her heart, and only the head of Blue Knight is seen.

Eli: What did you do to those two?

Kitsune: There was a grudge we had to settle, so we had a two on two death match.

Kana: I don't think it'll be settled, though.

Opera: I wish it could be settled.

Licorice: Me too. I don't understand this rivalry between Yoshino and Mint.

Mint: At least she gets what she deserves.

Kitsune: *sighs* I need a break. Sachiko, take over.

Sachiko: Okay! Our next reviewer is from LaylaEnchantix!

**Sorry, Sachiko! I ain't letting you have rocky. he's my dog!**

**MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS! -random tree appears and gifts pop up at the bottom-**

**To top it off, who's ready for some DARES!**

**Blue Knight: This is for getting guts on my leg! -punches his face-**

**Everyone: Dance Contest! Hostesses can compete or be judges. pick your song!**

**Hostesses: After the dance contest, who wants to put on some christmas music?**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: IDIOTA! ¿POR QUÉ SON ESOS IDIOTA! EL MUNDO ESTARÍA MUCHO MEJOR SIN TI! AÚN NO ERES UN SER HUMANO...DEBE SER MUERTO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN INSULTAR HOMBRE TIPO CON SU EXISITINCE! VERGÜENZA**

**(translation: YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT! THE WORLD WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A HUMAN BEING...YOU SHOULD BE DEAD FOR ALL ETERNITY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MAN-KIND WITH YOUR EXISITINCE! SHAME!)**

**Kitsune: Whatcha think of the mini-rant? **

**BYe!**

Sachiko: Um… Layla, I wasn't the one interested in the dog.

Layla: Keep reading.

Sachiko: *looks at review* Oh! There's more.

**oh, and when i said sachiko, i meant kana. NO KANA, YOU MAY NOT HAVE ROCKY! **

**sorry, just had to point that out...*-***

Sachiko: It's okay!

Kana: I really want a pet… *sniffs, tears streaming from eyes*

Layla: Blue Knight, this is for getting- Wait a minute, he's dead, isn't he?

Sachiko: Don't worry, I'll revive him. *revives Blue Knight*

Blue Knight: Where's Kitsune?

Layla: Blue Knight, this is for getting guts on my leg! *punches his face, and his face explodes everywhere*

Ichigo: Damn his head is weak.

Licorice: If you remember from Chapter 5, Masaya is a brain-dead Gary-Stu plant.

Nilla: That's true.

Kitsune: I'm back, Minna! Did someone call my name?

Layla: You must have heard things. Everyone, Dance Contest! Hostesses can compete or be judges. pick your song!

Kitsune: I can't dance properly since I just woke up after that rest, so I will judge. Who will dance and who will judge?

Kana: I'm a good dancer! I'll dance!

Nana: I'll judge. I want to be hated like Simon Cowell!

Sachiko: I'm not a good dancer, so I'll judge. Ice cream please!

Alyssa: Even though I'm known for singing, I'll dance.

Nilla and Jay: We'll both dance!

Licorice and Opera: We'll dance too!

Pippi: Even though I won't dance, Peppy and Poppy will!

Riruko: I'll dance!

Eli: I'll judge.

Layla: I'll judge.

Yoshino: I'll judge.

Nana: NO! There's already one hated judge, so they're can't be two!

Kitsune: Just let her judge, okay? We have a choice of three songs: "Let's Dance", by David Bowie, "Dance" by Jamiroquai, and "One More Time" by Daft Punk.

Kitsune presses a button, and remote controls appear in front of the judges.

Kitsune: A represents David Bowie, B represents Jamiroquai, and C represents Daft Punk. Let's vote.

Everyone blindly picks a button randomly. An unusual sound is heard and all the judges open their eyes and look at the polls. 1 judge voted for A, 2 judges voted for B, and 4 judges voted for C.

Kitsune: Okay, It turns out that Sachiko voted for A.

Sachiko: Come on, I like that song!

Kitsune: Nana and Yoshino voted for B.

Yoshino: You mean we only voted for Jamiroquai?

Nana: I find it shocking since I like that song the most, but anything else is fine.

Kitsune: I'm glad you said that, Nana. I'm also glad that Sachiko has shown honesty as well.

Yoshino: What about me?

Kitsune: You didn't say anything good about them! All you did was vote for them! Anyway, Pippi, Eli, Layla and I voted C. May I remind you that this was done randomly.

Layla: That is true; I didn't exactly know which button I pushed.

Eli: Neither did I.

Pippi: I was the only one that opened my eyes during this.

Kitsune: Well, even if your vote didn't count, the song choice is final. Let the dancing begin!

The song 'One More Time' plays. 30 seconds in, Pudding is the first one to stop dancing. Deep Blue and Mint were disqualified 30 seconds later by deliberately stepping on Ichigo and Kana's feet, James was disqualified 5 seconds later for the same thing.

Kitsune: I hope you three learned something from this!

James: I sure did.

Nira, Nilla and Jay all tripped over while trying to perform a complex technique, Masaya tripped over and broke his neck while trying to dance, Taruto just stopped dancing 3 minutes into the song, Alyssa and Elliot were caught yet again trying to sabotage Ryou and Lettuce, Ichigo was forced to retire due to the ongoing foot pain, which made Kisshu retire since he can't dance without Ichigo. Ryou and Lettuce both tripped over on a cake, which turned out to be from Keiichiro (Keiichiro: THAT'S FOR TREATING ME AS A GAY BAKER! Kitsune: Keiichiro, you're out as well. Keiichiro: Damn it). 5 minutes into the song, Peppy and Poppy were nowhere to be seen.

Pippi: Where's Peppy and Poppy?

Gin, Len and Boa were later caught cheating by releasing the penguins from the dance floor.

**Final Results - People still dancing**

**Kana Ankorra**

**Licorice Mitski**

**Opera Ghost**

**Zakuro Fujiwara**

**Pai (He was originally not going to dance, but he was convinced by Zakuro to dance as a partner)**

**Peter Griffin**

**Eclipse**

**Rein**

**Final Results - People that stopped dancing (in order)**

**Pudding - She became exhausted 30 seconds into the song.**

**Mint - Caught cheating when she deliberately stepped on Ichigo and Kana's feet.**

**Deep Blue - Same as Mint**

**James - Same as Mint**

**Nira - Tripped over**

**Nilla - Same as Nira**

**Jay - Same as Nira**

**Masaya - Same as Nira and broke his neck**

**Taruto - Stopped dancing 3 minutes into the song**

**Alyssa - Caught cheating trying to sabotage Ryou and Lettuce**

**Elliot - Same as Alyssa**

**Ichigo - Forced to retire due to the ongoing feet pain**

**Kisshu - Forced to retire since Ichigo retired**

**Ryou - Tripped over**

**Lettuce - See Ryou, or Nilla**

**Keiichiro - Caught cheating for using cakes to trip people over**

**Peppy - Reported missing**

**Poppy - Reported missing**

**Gin - Caught cheating trying to throw Peppy and Poppy from the dance floor**

**Len - Same as Gin**

**Boa - Same as Gin**

**Blue Knight - He's been dead long before the competition began, so he's not dancing**

Kitsune: Well, all eight of you win the dance competition and here's your prize!

A prize emerges from the giant disco ball which turns out to be only a small box.

Kana: Is this some kind of joke?

The small box explodes to reveal only Kana, Licorice, Opera Ghost, Zakuro, Pai, Peter, Eclipse and Rein in a dark room.

Licorice: Where's the light?

Opera: Is it here? *pokes at something*

Peter: *laughs* No.

Zakuro: *eyes glow to purple and searches for light switch* I think it's over here. *trips* AH!

Zakuro trips over Pai, and is knocked out.

Kana: *eyes glow to teal and searches for light switch* It's over here.

Kana turns the light switch on and a pathway emerges from the darkness.

Kana: I think the prize is down this path. Zakuro, do you agree?

Zakuro is still knocked out.

Kana: Someone pick up Pai, I'll carry Zakuro.

The group of eight walk down the pathway and notice two huge doors. Licorice and Opera both open the door, and notice a victory party with a Christmas theme. The party begins all of a sudden when the group of eight enter and close the doors. A spotlight emerges revealing Kitsune.

Kitsune: Welcome, everyone! Since you found the 'holy grail' of the competition, you get to choose the first Christmas song together.

Zakuro: *came to* Wait. What were you talking about? Why was I knocked out?

Pai: *came to as well* It feels like my dream was real. Someone actually kissed me in my dream.

Kitsune: I'll explain it again: The eight of you get to choose the first Christmas song together.

The group of eight get into a huddle. One minute later, they come to a decision.

Kana: Last Christmas.

Kitsune: Okay. *'Last Christmas' by Wham starts playing* Layla, what about the truths? *revives Masaya*

Layla: Masaya, IDIOTA! ¿POR QUÉ SON ESOS IDIOTA! EL MUNDO ESTARÍA MUCHO MEJOR SIN TI! AÚN NO ERES UN SER HUMANO...DEBE SER MUERTO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN INSULTAR HOMBRE TIPO CON SU EXISITINCE! VERGÜENZA

Masaya: Me no speak Espanol.

Layla: *hands Masaya a translation computer*

Translation Computer: YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT! THE WORLD WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A HUMAN BEING...YOU SHOULD BE DEAD FOR ALL ETERNITY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MAN-KIND WITH YOUR EXISITINCE! SHAME!

Layla: Kitsune, whatcha think of the mini-rant?

Kitsune: Even though he gets picked on a lot, I enjoyed it. Well, if I don't get the chance to write another chapter before Christmas, Season's Greetings, Minna, and Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Pippi: We need to figure out Zakuro's least favourite emotion!<strong>

**Sachiko: Look, if she doesn't have one, then the golden necklace cannot be put on the line.**

**Pippi: But how can she not have one? Doesn't everyone have a least favourite emotion?**

**Kitsune: Well, for Zakuro's case, it's hard to find one, so here's what we should do…**

**Kitsune, Pippi and Sachiko huddle together to come up with a plan. Zakuro is hiding behind the wall in the distance.**

**Eli: Zakuro, what are you doing?**

**Zakuro: I-uh…**

**Eli: That's okay, we'll wait tomorrow. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kitsune: Well, it's almost that time of year again! I guess I will get someone to do the disclaimer! But who's next…**

**Kitsune checks her notebook for who gets to do the disclaimer.**

**Kitsune: Hmm… James, Pudding, Akira, Sachiko, Zakuro, Licorice, Opera Ghost, Licorice, Elliot, Me, Layla, Sachiko, James… I think I'll get someone by surprise this time! *snaps fingers***

**Makoto from Idolmaster appears out of nowhere.**

**Makoto: AH! WHERE AM I?**

**Kitsune: My truth or dare. Between me and you, *whispers* I love your music.**

**Makoto: Um… Thank you?**

**Kitsune: You're welcome. Please do the disclaimer.**

**Makoto: What's your name?**

**Kitsune: You can call me Kitsune.**

**Makoto: Kitsune does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Idolmaster or anything else.**

**Kitsune: But what I would like is for you to sing a song for me.**

**Makoto: Well…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: A Fanfiction Miracle<strong>

Pudding is eating a chocolate bar in one gulp.

Pudding: That was delicious, na no da!

As Pudding takes a step, she begins choking. No one is around to help her. Not even Taruto.

Pudding: Somebody help me, na no da!

Nana opens the door, and notices Pudding choking. Nana rushes over to Pudding and does the Heimlich manoeuvre. Pudding's half-eaten chocolate bar flies into the garbage trash. Kitsune then comes downstairs.

Kitsune: Is something wrong?

Kitsune notices Nana holding Pudding in an unusual way.

Kitsune: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Nana lets Pudding go.

Kitsune: Why would you do such a silly thing as strangling Pudding to death?

Nana: Well, actually-

Pudding: She saved me from choking, na no da. *trying to breathe*

Kitsune: Really? Oh, okay. I'm sorry for judging too quickly, Nana.

Nana: It's not a problem.

Kitsune: No, really. I judged too quickly that you were the one that was responsible for all of those deaths.

Nana: What do you mean? I was the one who was responsible for all those deaths! Even Zakuro killed me for all this!

Kitsune: That's the thing. Two people played a key part in that murder mystery.

Yoshino: *sarcasm* Oh great. More evidence planted on me! I've never been more greatful!

Kitsune: You're not the one who was behind all of this. It was Blue Knight and Masaya.

Nana: But how? Both of them were killed!

Kitsune: Judging by the surveillance camera, Sachiko was somehow able to revive Blue Knight in her sleep.

Sachiko: But I only stayed in my room. How can I be able to revive someone when I stayed in my bedroom all the time?

Kitsune: Well, if you've stayed in your room, then it must've been your younger ego who was the opposite of you.

Sachiko: What's worse was that my ego was wearing an Edwardian-like dress, saying that she was Beatrice.

Kitsune: Therefore, 'Sachiko-Beatrice' and her minions all decided to kill the people for the twilight. Fortunately, she never finished it.

Golden butterflies are surrounding the cast. The butterflies form to reveal a woman with shoulder-length white hair, and wearing a red long-sleeved dress that ruffle at the skirt, red knee-length boots, and a fancy red hat with a white rose sitting on the side. She is also holding a golden staff with one wing.

Sachiko-Beatrice: Well, well, well. I think you spoke too soon. Now that I've completed the twilights, I am now mortal and I can now go to the Golden Land.

Sachiko: You witch! Why would you try to haunt me hundreds of times like this?

Sachiko-Beatrice: For Maria. She is the one who believed in Beatrice all the time! I believe she's on there now! *butterflies form into a giant TV screen and shows the Golden Land*

However, Maria is nowhere to be seen. She then checks the table, and notices Maria, but the real Beatrice is with her.

Maria: Uuu! I'm happy to be in the Golden Land with Beatrice! You were the one who always believed in me, and I proudly followed every step! Now I can be a witch just like you, Beatrice!

Beatrice: *sighs*

Maria: What's wrong, Beatrice?

Beatrice: I wish I had the power to bring back everyone I killed in 1986.

Maria: Uuu, don't worry about it. Someday you'll be able to revive my family, and my beloved Sakutaro.

Maria then leans on Beatrice's shoulder and then sleeps. The butterflies then scatter away.

Sachiko-Beatrice: I don't believe this! Why is this happening?

Sachiko: Don't worry. I'm sure that it's all a- NOW!

Kitsune, Nana and Kana all grab Sachiko-Beatrice. Alyssa grabs the witches' staff and breaks it in two, making Sachiko-Beatrice dissolve into thousands of butterflies.

Zakuro: What just happened?

Mint: I have no idea what happened. It feels like I'm dreaming.

Kitsune then pulls Mint's nose.

Mint: Ow! What was that for?

Kitsune: You said you were dreaming, so I had to do it!

Mint: A pinch could've been more traditional.

Kitsune: Well, I'm sorry.

Eli: I was able to get Zakuro's least favourite emotion, all on this laptop! *pulls laptop out of her jacket*

Pippi: Just let it go. We can wait until next chapter.

Sachiko: I don't even have the scoreboard with me.

Kitsune: I wasn't going to allow it to happen this chapter, so I guess Zakuro gets a prize.

Zakuro: What is it?

Kitsune: Well, I was kind of addicted to a show called _The __Idolmaster__,_ so why don't you sing a song from the game?

Zakuro: I never heard of this series or game.

Kitsune: You may need some time. I'll give you 10 minutes. In the meantime, we have two reviews, QuillzySwitch and LaylaEnchantix101. Let's start off with QuillzySwitch.

**Yo. I'd like to join if you don't mind but first, the Truths and/or**

**Dares!**

**Dares**

**Peppy and Poppy: Both of you are penguins right? Awesome. Can I hug you?**

**Yoshino: You were the person who sabotaged all of Mint and Deep Blue's dates right? *the wind picks up* And you were the one who tried to kill Kana? *wind howls and then stops* Cool. Oh by the way *points at a very hungry and angry armoured bear standing behind her* There's a bear behind you and he does not look too happy.**

**Masaya: Here Masaya-san, a Christmas present. *Hands him a box filled with a cute (but hungry) polar bear cub with a name tag that says Snowy on it***

**Blue Knight: Apparently, you're a good swordsman. Can I duel you but I won't cheat!**

**Ichigo: ...Kittyfied!*turns Ichigo into a kitty***

**Kish: *picks up kitty Ichigo and gives her to Kish* Pet her. **

**Truths**

**Pai: Do you like pie?**

**Pudding: Would you rather starve to death on a desert island with Masaya-san or be glued to Tart?**

**I'm Quillzy and I've got dark redish hair, bright blue eyes and I'm wearing a neon blue hoodie, black capris and neon blue converse. **

**Oh yeah, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

A girl with dark reddish hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a neon blue hoodie, black capris and neon blue converse shoes enters the door.

Quillzy: Yo. What did I miss?

Sachiko: The alter-ego of mine.

Riruko: I have to admit; even though I didn't get what went on, it was amazing!

Nilla: Who was this Beatrice and Maria?

Jay: And who was Maria talking about?

Sachiko: She was talking something about her family and her toy plushie named Sakutaro, only she thought it was a pet.

Quillzy: Okay, then. Can I do the dares?

Kitsune: Of course!

Quillzy: Peppy and Poppy, both of you are penguins right? Awesome. Can I hug you?

Peppy and Poppy both nod their heads. Quillzy hugs both Peppy and Poppy together.

Quillzy: That hug was nice. Thank you Peppy and Poppy.

Poppy: No problem.

Quillzy: Yoshino, you were the person who sabotaged all of Mint and Deep Blue's dates right? *the wind picks up* And you were the one who tried to kill Kana? *wind howls and then stops* Cool. Oh, by the way… *points at a very hungry and angry armoured bear standing behind her* There's a bear behind you and he does not look too happy.

Yoshino: So?

Quillzy: He's about to attack you.

Yoshino: Uh-oh.

The armoured bear grounds Yoshino to the floor and attacks her.

Kitsune: Maybe we should leave those two some privacy. *pulls rope*

A trap-like door sets off on Yoshino and the bear and they both fall into darkness. The trap-door closes.

Quillzy: Should we move on?

Licorice: When I was attacked by Ichigo, Kitsune was able to continue.

Opera: *searches in her cloak* What happened to my candy stash?

Quillzy: I think the bear ate it.

Opera looks down on the ground, and notices an empty bag.

Opera: Should've known.

Quillzy: Here Masaya-san, a Christmas present. *Hands him a box filled with a cute (but hungry) polar bear cub with a name tag that says Snowy on it*

Masaya: Who's Snowy?

Quillzy: Your present.

Masaya: Oh boy! *unwraps present to reveal a polar bear cub sleeping* Aw… he's so cute.

Kitsune blows the air horn, which makes the polar bear cub wake up and eats… the fish it was sleeping on.

Kitsune: You didn't tell me there were fish inside that box, Quillzy.

Quillzy: That's the problem: There weren't any fish in the box. Someone put the fish inside.

Nana: All right. It was me.

Quillzy: But why?

Nana: I did one weird thing in the past, and I don't know how much it will take to be forgiven, particularly being watched over by Layla.

Layla: I'm giving her until Chapter 20 to prove herself.

Quillzy: Good luck with that. Blue Knight, apparently, you're a good swordsman. Can I duel you?

Blue Knight: No.

Quillzy: But I won't cheat!

Blue Knight: Read my lips. NO!

Kitsune: Well, you know the rules; if you don't do a dare, you die.

Blue Knight: Fine! What's my punishment?

The polar bear begins eating Blue Knight as if the bear cub was a snake and as if Blue Knight was a mouse.

Quillzy: Okay…

Ichigo: Okay what?

Quillzy: ...Kittyfied! *turns Ichigo into a kitty*

Ichigo: YOU PIECE OF SHOE! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU, NYA!

Quillzy picks up Ichigo with caution and gives her to Kisshu.

Quillzy: Kish: Pet her.

Kisshu: *pets Ichigo slowly* There there, Ichigo. Don't worry about all of this. You will get your revenge soon.

Ichigo is enjoying being petted.

Quillzy: Whew! I'm glad that's over. Who's next?

Layla: Me.

**Sorry for the mix-up...im embarresed. sorry kana, sachiko. **

**TRUTHS!**

**Hostesses: I BROUGHT PRESENTS! -random presents fall from the sky- I hope you all like them!**

**Kana: I got this for you...-shows her a huge room where a small puppy is sleeping- she's for you. **

**Dares:**

**Masaya: It's christmas, so i wont hurt you in anyway. instead i give you this! -hands him a spoon- merry christmas.**

**Kish: -gives him a slip of paper- read it. it's about mistletoe.**

**im ashamed to say, that's all i have. Sorry, everyone. Merry almost christmas!**

Layla:

Hostesses, I BROUGHT PRESENTS! *random presents fall from the sky* I hope you all like them!

Kitsune: *opens her present* What is it?

Layla: Well, since you talked about the addiction you had over Idolmaster, I was able to get you two of the video games of it, and an OVA of it.

Kitsune: *hugs Layla* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, LAYLA!

Sachiko: *opens her present* An ice cream maker?

Layla: Well, since you like ice cream a lot, I figured 'Why not?'

Sachiko: Because Keiichiro was the one who made ice cream for me. How can I make ice cream?

Layla: *confused* You're kidding, right?

Sachiko: No, I'm not.

Layla: Oh dear.

Alyssa: *opens her present* A toy plushie! *squeals and hugs Layla* Thank you, Layla!

Opera: *opens her present* A new bow?

Layla: Well since you're an archer…

Opera: But I already have a bow.

Layla: I know, but-

Opera: And I'm a good shooter with that bow.

Layla: But a gift is a gift, right?

Opera: I guess you're right. Thank you, Layla. *hugs Layla*

Jay and Nilla both open their presents to reveal each half of the Rock'em Sock'em robots.

Jay: Um, why did you split one gift into two?

Layla: So that you could fight continually.

Nilla: Okay… *turns to Jay* Wanna play?

Jay: Prepare to lose!

Kana sees every hostess getting a present, except for her.

Kana: What about my present?

Layla: I got this for you... *shows her a huge room*

Kana: But I already have a room to sleep in.

Layla: No, not the room, what's inside the room.

Kana: Oh.

Layla opens the door to reveal a small puppy sleeping.

Layla: She's for you.

Kana: Really?

Layla: Yes.

Kana slowly walks to the puppy and picks it up. The puppy starts sneezing.

Kana: I think it caught a cold.

Kana rolls the puppy in a quilt.

Kana: You need to stay warm… Miki.

Mint: Hello? I already have a dog named Miki, and I find that-

Everyone except Kana, Mint and Deep Blue: SHUT UP MINT!

Pudding: NA NO DA!

Deep Blue: I think we need to go.

Mint: Fine.

Mint and Deep Blue leave in a fury. Miki then cries.

Kana: There, there, Miki. Don't worry about those two, they're just jealous.

Layla: Masaya, it's Christmas, so-

Masaya: I know. I'll put myself in position…

Layla: I wont hurt you in any way. Instead I give you this! *hands him a spoon* Merry Christmas.

Masaya: A spoon?

Layla: Yes.

Masaya: *frustrated* You…

Masaya whacks Layla with the same spoon he got for Christmas.

Masaya: I wanted to be killed on Christmas!

Kitsune: Come on. You're worth more alive!

Masaya: I guess. But how can I do something that's worth living?

Kitsune: Well anything's better than hitting someone over the head with a present you got from that person!

Masaya: I guess you're right.

Layla: *came to* Kisshu.

Kisshu: Are you ok?

Layla: I don't think so… *gives him a slip of paper* Read it. It's about mistletoe.

Kisshu: Ok… *reads quietly* This has to be the worst song I ever heard. *scrunches the slip of paper and throws it into a fireplace*

Kitsune: I can tell that this wasn't something good. Well, I guess that wraps things up. Sayounara, Minna, Merry Christmas, and if I don't write another chapter by the end of December, Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: So what happened to Peter Griffin?<strong>

**James: Oh, he thought it was best to settle down and stay with his family in Quahog.**

**Kitsune: Well it's all right. Christmas is a time to be celebrated with your family, anyway. I sure enjoyed what Zakuro sang.**

**James: Oh? What did she sing?**

**Kitsune: She sang 'Meisou Mind'.**

**James: And is it good?**

**Kitsune: Try listening to it.**

**James puts in ear plugs and listens to the song.**

**Kitsune: Well, that's all the time we have. Review if you can, Minna, and have a happy holiday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Golden butterflies appear in the centre of Kitsune's house. A woman with blue hair, wearing a black dress with a blue bow and a black cat tail with a blue bow and white knee-high socks with black shoes.**

**?: This pointless author named KitsuneRoyale does not own anything except for whatever she is writing. And her characters that she had created. I could go on forever, but lets continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Good, The Bad, and The Golden Witch<strong>

Kitsune: This'll probably be a huge chapter.

Kana: Why do you ask?

Kitsune: We have seven reviews today!

Nana: What are we waiting for? Let's get started!

Sachiko: But we're the only four here. We need to get everyone here.

Kitsune: Leave that to me. *snaps fingers*

A giant cloud of white smoke appears. When the smoke fades, every hostess and cast member appears.

Kitsune: Did you miss me?

Everyone (that appeared): Yes.

Kitsune: Okay, let's begin with Tokyo Mew Mew Fan.

**(Unties mac from giant wheel)**

**Quillzy: look behind you! (looks evilly because behind her is a Christmas tree from doctor who)**

**Hostesses: xbox and xbox games for Christmas! (starts playing animaniacs the great Edgar hunt)**

**What? It was on sale!**

**A landslide of Xbox games appear in the centre of the house.**

Kitsune: Quillzy.

Quillzy: Hai!

Kitsune: Why did you buy all of the Xbox games?

Quillzy: They were on sale, and…

Kitsune: How much did it cost?

Quillzy: Um…

Kitsune: That much?

Quillzy: *looks head down* Yeah…

Kitsune: I won't charge you since you're a hostess. Don't do it again.

Nana: I should read the next review! *snatches review from Kitsune's hand*

Kitsune: Nana, please ask first.

Nana: I'm sorry. *opens review, looks happy* It's from Layla!

**Nana, I was talking about my ToD, not Kitsune's. If it were Kitsune's, that wouldn't be really fair, since chapter 20 is six chapters away...**

**Truths: **

**Masaya: You're mean! -starts crying- I'll take my present back. And to think I gave you a spoon that could shape-shift into anything in the world! -snatches it back- Meanie! -runs off crying-**

**Sachiko: Here. -hands an ice-cream manuel- Let Keiichiro help you.**

**Kana: Here. -hands a small vile- this is a juice that will make Miki feel better. It's flavored, so it won't taste nasty.**

**DARES!**

**Kish: You do know what happens when you and someone else is under the mistletoe, right? -bops him on the head- Don't throw it away!**

**Mint: You seriously shouldn't ruin the moment. It's really, really low of you. -shakes head, then smirks- Go give Rocky a walk. My dad can barely hold onto him. **

**Ichigo: -dyes in green streaks- keep them until someone sets your hair on fire and all your hair falls out.**

**Masaya: DONT HIT ME WITH THE SHAPE-SHIFTING SPOON! -sets his leg on fire- DUMMY! **

**Well, that's all! Merry Christmas!**

Layla: Masaya - You're mean! *starts crying* I'll take my present back. And to think I gave you a spoon that could shape-shift into anything in the world! *snatches it back* Meanie! *runs off crying*

Masaya: What was that all about?

Alyssa: *whispers*

Masaya: She never told that it was a special spoon!

Nana: Should we help her?

Sachiko: I'd leave her.

Nana: Why?

Sachiko: Because I have this thing. *has an ice-cream manual* Keiichiro, can you help me?

Keiichiro: Sure.

Kana: Layla!

Layla: *comes back, still upset* I'm not happy with Masaya.

Kana: Were you going to give me something?

Layla: Yes… *hands a small vile* This is a juice that will make Miki feel better. It's flavoured, so it won't taste nasty.

Kana: I don't know… Don't you have a grudge to settle with Masaya?

Layla: Yes, I do. But please trust me and give the vile to Miki. Look at him!

Miki is in a near-death state with a vet ready to put him down. The vet looks ready to put it out of its misery.

Kana: Hold it right there! *punches the vet down*

Kana feeds the vial to Miki. Miki's condition raised from near-death to frisky. Kana smiles.

Kana: Miki…

Miki barks happily.

Kana: Come on. Let's get you out of that bed.

Kitsune: Okay, while Kana is helping the dog out of bed, let's do the dares!

Sachiko: Kisshu, you do know what happens when you and someone else is under the mistletoe, right? *throws the mistletoe to Kisshu* Layla tells you not to throw it away.

Kisshu: Okay… But hasn't the holiday ended?

Pippi: Long ago. Wait 'till it's Christmas.

Layla: Mint, you seriously shouldn't ruin the moment. It's really, really low of you. *shakes head, then smirks* Go give Rocky a walk. My dad can barely hold onto him.

Mint: Wait a minute; I have been thinking, and I do want to make something right. Layla, I'm-

Layla pets Rocky and whispers something in its ear, which makes Rocky run, and drag Mint.

Kitsune: LAYLA!

Layla: What did I do?

Kitsune: Could you at least try to wait before you set someone astray?

Layla: But-

Kitsune: Please try.

Layla: Fine. Who wants to help me dye Ichigo's hair?

Ichigo: WHAT?

Kana, Eli, Quillzy, Riruko and Pippi all grab Ichigo and tie her to a black grooming chair.

Layla: *dyes Ichigo's hair in green streaks* Keep them until someone sets your hair on fire and all your hair falls out. As for you, *turns to Masaya* DON'T HIT ME WITH THE SHAPE-SHIFTING SPOON! *sets his leg on fire* DUMMY!

Masaya: AH!

Masaya begins running around trying to put out his fire. The fire relatively catches onto Ichigo's hair and Kisshu's mistletoe and burns it completely. Kitsune shakes her head, and puts out Masaya's fire. Kitsune begins reviving Masaya's leg.

Layla: Why did you do this?

Kitsune: Because, to put it short, I'm pissed. First you force Mint off without even letting her apologise, second of all you dye Ichigo's hair green, and third of all, you set his leg on fire!

Layla: But everyone likes to pick on Masaya. Why do you care?

Ichigo: *upset* Speak for yourself.

Ichigo cries, realising she has no hair on her head. Kisshu comforts her.

Kitsune: You've done enough, Layla. Don't come back unless you do something right.

Layla: But…

Masaya: SHE SAID GO!

Layla bursts into tears, then runs out of the house.

Kitsune: She has a lot to learn.

Nana: Do you think she'll stop giving me a chance, since you drove her off?

Kitsune thinks for a second.

Kitsune: I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me.

Kitsune runs upstairs.

Sachiko: *holds the ice cream machine Layla gave her* Does anyone want an ice cream?

Everyone angrily stares at her.

Sachiko: What happened to Ichigo, and Layla, and Kitsune, and Mint?

Kana: *whispers* Her hair burned away, she was forced to leave, she went upstairs, and she's being dragged by Rocky.

Sachiko: Oh dear…

Upstairs…

Kitsune looks outside the window, realising it is snowing.

Kitsune: Hmm… something's not quite right…

?: You think?

Kitsune turns her head to reveal the same girl with blue hair and the witch outfit.

?: You were upset over something, weren't you?

Kitsune: Yes… I'm not sure if Layla's going too far with her authoress powers. Doesn't she realise that with great authoress power comes with great authoress responsibility?

?: It's clear that she had not learned any responsibility.

Kitsune: What do you mean?

Outside…

Layla continues walking in the snow, feeling depressed. She sees Mint (or what's left of her) being dragged by Rocky.

Layla: Rocky.

Rocky stops, then comes close to Layla.

Layla: Do you think I've gone too far?

Rocky thinks for a second, then barks.

Layla: Even Rocky is right…

?: Don't listen to them!

Golden butterflies emerge to reveal a woman floating in mid-air with blonde chin-length hair, and wearing a pink dress, pink beret, black gloves, white knee-high socks and pink shoes.

?: If you ask me, I'm certain that the main hostess is acting like a jerk! Ichigo was certain to have her hair burned off and Masaya was certain to have his leg burned!

Layla: You know what? You're right. Why should I come crawling back? Screw Kitsune!

Back Upstairs…

Kitsune: So what you're saying is that you're the Witch of Miracles?

?: Yes, I am Frederica Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles. I came here because I know something's not right. You see, Lambda is back. And this time, she wants to kill me.

Kitsune: Why?

Bernkastel: Because I keep beating her in her games.

Back Outside…

Lambda: My name is Lambdadelta, the Witch of Certainty. I hate it when the Witch of Miracles keeps shortening my name.

Layla: Can I call you Lambda?

Lambda: She's not making my name longer, is she? The point is, I have to win against Bernkastel this time. I'm sick of losing against her and her stupid miracles!

Layla: What's your beef with her?

Lambda: One second. *Butterflies form a "SPOILER ALERT! SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED" sign* I used to be a young girl named Miyoko until my parents died in a bus accident. I was then forced upon the adoption agency until I was adopted.

Layla: How was it there?

Lambda: Horrible. I don't need to say more about it. Anyway, a few days lated, I was adopted by a man named Hifumi Takano, and I changed my name to Miyo Takano. Long story short, I had a traumatic life.

Back Upstairs…

Kitsune: Why don't you tell me about your story, Bern? Is it all right if I call you Bern?

Bern: You shortened the name, didn't you?

Kitsune: Yes.

Bern: It's okay, I don't mind. Anyway, my human form is Rika Furude. I was the last member of the Furude clan since my parents died of sudden conditions in 1981. In 1983, a witch named Lambda decided it was a good idea to put everyone in a game that nobody wins.

Kitsune: What an awful witch.

Bern: The last time I battled her, I won against her.

Kitsune: How?

Bern: Hanyuu. *butterflies form into a Hanyuu chibi* She was the reason I won the battle, and the endurance contest.

Kitsune: How can you call it an endurance contest when you kept dieing on every game except the last one?

Back downstairs…

Eli: Hmm… How do I explain this? Basically this review is from me, but I changed a lot. I think I need to get-

Butterflies emerge to reveal Bernkastel and Kitsune, now wearing a brown hat, a white dress with brown bows around the side of her arms, and white knee-high boots. The cast look completely shocked.

Kitsune: What's the matter?

Cast: Um…

Eli: There's this one problem; this review's from me, but it features a different person.

Kitsune: Come, let's read.

Eli: …Okay…

**hey its me devilangelscythemiester or devilangel or used to be mew element i had to change it because i saw this awesome new show Soul Eater Soul Evans is hot sorry im rambling ill get staright to the stuff and whatnot**

**apperance:pink shirt with the words SOUL EATER in red on the front and on the back says "i eat souls", black daisy dukes shorts, white and pink fingerless gloves, and red sneakers**

**eyes:red as blood**

**hair:white with pink, red and black highlights**

**race:elf, miester(basely human weapon scythe name soul not with me right now), weapon(scythe)**

**oh, i almost forgot happy birthday peppy and poppy**

**Dares:**

**Peppy and Poppy:lets go shopping ill buy yall anything yall want**

**masa-baka-you have to carry all the bag while we are shopping**

**blue knight-you also has to help carry all the bags**

**i dare everybody to go shopping with me except the boys ill bring yall something back for now you have to watch the place to make sure the place stays intact**

**truths:**

**is it true yall had fun shopping**

The door opens to reveal Devil Angel. Devil Angel is shivering badly.

Devil Angel: It's cold out there! And who are you two?

Kitsune: Oh, I am the Witch of Responsibility, Kitsune, and over here is the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel. We're both on a mission.

Devil Angel: Okay… I dare everybody to go shopping with me, except the boys!

I'll bring ya'll something back! For now, you have to watch the place to make sure the place stays intact!

Kitsune: I'm afraid I have to stay. I have some unfinished business with Layla. Where is she, anyway?

Layla slams the doors open.

Layla: Listen, Kitsune, you were wrong to kick me out of the house over something bad I've done. You can't stop me from doing something like this!

Kitsune: You have to learn that with great power comes with great responsibility!

Layla: But-

Devil Angel: Come on Layla, let's go shopping!

Layla: Fine. But as soon as we're done shopping, I'll give you a piece of my mind!

The hostesses (except Kitsune), and the cast (except the boys) go outside the house to shop. When the doors close, an odd laughter is heard. The butterflies emerge to reveal Lambdadelta.

Lambda: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Great Witch of Miracles, and her lackey!

Kitsune: HEY! Hostesses have feelings, you know!

Lambda: Then who are you?

Kitsune: I am the Great Witch of Responsibility, Kitsune.

Lambda: Never heard of you.

At the shops…

Ichigo is still sulking since her hair is all gone.

Zakuro: Calm down, Ichigo. Hair isn't the only thing that matters.

Ichigo: But, Zakuro-san, how can I live without hair?

Zakuro: Why don't you ask the hostesses for hair?

Lettuce: Zakuro…

Zakuro: Which other cast member asked for something?

Lettuce, Pudding and Ichigo: No one.

Nana: Here, Ichigo *points at a hair growth shop* There's a hair growth shop right next to where that woman is standing.

Ichigo: Okay.

Ichigo slowly walks to the shop.

?: Ichigo.

Ichigo stops.

?: I am the Golden Witch, Beatrice. I can make your hair turn back.

Ichigo: *stops crying* Really?

Beatrice: Yes. The only problem is that I can't do it alone, you have to do it with me.

Ichigo: Okay, I'll try.

Beatrice: Come, try to remember…

Beatrice puts her hand over Ichigo's head. Ichigo closes her eyes, and 10 seconds later, her hair returns to what it was before it was dyed.

Ichigo: Thank you, Beatrice. I am in your debt.

Beatrice: No need to thank me, I have made bad things that have outweighed the good things I have done.

Layla stares in frustration.

Back at the house…

Kitsune: *laughs* Your story seems to interest me, Lambda. But tell me, why do you want to beat Bernkastel at your own game?

Lambda: Because…

Kitsune: Come on, you can tell me.

Lambda: I never really liked Bern throughout the games we had.

Bern: And I never liked Lambda because of the way my friends and companions have been killed. And since I brought the main hostess in here, it's time you did the same to Layla.

Lambda: Well, if you're certain…

Layla opens the door.

Layla: I certainly did not enjoy shopping.

Bern: Layla, is there such a reason why you hate Kitsune?

Layla: She accused me of being irresponsible for my own dares!

Bern and Lambda both look at Kitsune.

Kitsune: I had to. Her dares left Ichigo's hair burned off.

The sound of laughter is in the air. Golden butterflies form to reveal Beatrice.

Beatrice: Why all this bickering?

Bern: Beato, two hostesses have some grudge over each other.

Lambda: How should we solve this?

Beatrice: Hmm… I think I know the way… *cackles*

Kitsune: NO VIOLENCE!

Beatrice: Crap. Well, when Plan A fails, Plan B can be put in effect. Layla…

Beatrice turns her head to Layla.

Beatrice: Apologise to Kitsune.

Layla: What did I do?

Beatrice: Even though your dares are interesting, every co-author has to be careful about what they do. It happened to me before, so don't make the same mistake again.

Layla tries to defend herself, but she cannot avoid Beatrice's words.

Layla: *sighs* You're right. I'm sorry, Kitsune. I apologise for what I've done to Ichigo.

Kitsune: Thank you Layla. And maybe, I've been a bit of a control freak this chapter.

Layla: Yes, you have.

Kitsune: I think they're done. *snaps fingers*

The cast appears, clearly enjoyed from shopping.

Kitsune: It appears they had fun, right Lambda?

Lambda: It's certain. *notices the reviews* Kitsune.

Kitsune: Yes?

Lambda: What are these letters?

Kitsune: Reviews. You're allowed to read one.

Lambda: Okay. Who is Mew Mew Rules?

Yoshino: That's me.

**I'm Tokyo mew mew fan but changed for no reason.**

**Yeah the Christmas is the one that spun and almost killed dem.**

Lambda: I'm certain that this is the worst review.

Yoshino: HEY!

Bern: Let me read one.

**La la la la la la sing a happy song la la la la la la smurf it all day long!**

**Soz but I cant resist think of deep fudging blue over there as papa smurf**

**pudding as sassette**

**And Ichigo as smurfette**

Bern: Who or what is a Smurf?

Yoshino: They're little blue people.

Bern: How pitiful. A Truth, Dare or Torture with a review talking about little blue people.

Kitsune: Hold on a second. This could actually work.

1 Hour Later…

Kitsune: I was wrong; it didn't work one bit.

Riruko: Because of the destruction?

Kitsune: Because there were not enough people cast as Smurfs. There are about 1,000 Smurfs in the TV Series and film, and all we have is just over 40 people. It was worth a try, though. Who's next?

Quillzy: Me! It's from Mew Music.

**I wanna be in now!**

**Name:lyris**

**Outfit: jeans, a blue top with a music note on, a long sleved purple snow jacket and blue trainers I have red eyes and I'm a vampire but I am not affected by light and waist length black hair with purple and red highlights in**

**Mew animal: panther**

**Mew weapon:musical swords of darkness and shield**

**Mew outfit: black top with red jewel on, spikes on the end of the sleves, black jeans with red roses on, and black boots with purple music notes on**

**Attacks: shadow boom and musical protection**

**I have a talking black cat with me her name is mac**

**Quilzy**

The door creaks open by itself to reveal Lyris.

Lyris: Hi everyone! Hi Quilzy!

Quillzy: Hi!

Lyris: Who's the head authoress?

Kitsune raises her hand.

Kitsune: Is there something I can help you with?

Lyris: Where's the cat Macey?

Kitsune: Don't you mean Mac?

Lyris: No, I meant Macey. It says so in my next review.

Kitsune: …

**I meant the cat was called macey it went under and wound**

**Quilzy : you ever played rachet and clank on ps3? Let's play!**

**Layla: your rocky attack macey!**

**Everyone: errr... (starts running) DALEKS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Dalek: EXTERMINATE! DIE RANDOM PERSON! (me inside shooting) *pops out* th...th...that's all f...f...folks!**

Kitsune: Dalek's? I've never heard of one. *a cat tail appears under Kitsune's hat* And I think your cat is on my hat.

Lyris tries to pull Macey off, but not without taking the hat off Kitsune as well.

Kitsune: You can keep the hat.

Lyris: Okay.

Ichigo: You know, I find it a bit unfair that this is centered around you and Layla, and-

Everyone (except Ichigo): SHUT UP!

Masaya: Ichigo, PLEASE!

Ichigo: Can I kill him? *points to Masaya*

Kitsune: Yes. Let me know how it goes.

Kana: The last review of the day is Mew Rules.

**Can I be in?**

**Name: Maisie**

**Age:11**

**Gender:female**

**Description: blonde waist length hair, blue eyes ,skinny,**

**Blue denim dress, black leggings, black boots and very tall**

**Animal: red wolf**

**Mew Outfit: red wolf ears and tail, red dress like mints, red jeans and Red boots**

**Weapon: cloud arrows**

**All you need to know!**

The door opens with a girl trying to get in, but knocks her head on the top of the door.

?: Ow!

Kitsune: I should make the door more taller in case this happens again. Come in!

Maisie was able to get through the door by bending slightly.

Maisie: You should-

Kitsune: I know.

Beatrice: As much fun as it would get, I'm returning back to the Golden Land with Maria. She's getting worried about me, so good luck.

Beatrice, Bernkastel and Lambdadelta all leave in the form of golden butterflies that dissolve.

Kitsune: I think that's the last we'll hear from them. And I guess it's the end of this chapter. See you again, Minna!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: *sighs*<strong>

**Sachiko: What's wrong, Kitsune?**

**Kitsune: There weren't much dares in this chapter.**

**Kana: And the reviews were a bit short, despite the fact we had a lot for this chapter.**

**Kitsune: Well, there's no point arguing about it.**

**Layla: Why?**

**Kitsune: Because someone is returning for revenge.**

**Alyssa: Who could it be?**

**An unknown person with chin-length hair appears behind Alyssa with a knife.**

**Kitsune: Well, I guess that's it for today. Don't forget to review, Minna, or who knows what will happen next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The lights turn on, but no one is in the room. The television then turns on with the disclaimer "Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor anything else in this chapter, other than her created characters". Kitsune then goes down the stairs and notices the television.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Curse of The Sky Hawk<strong>

Kitsune: I don't remember turning the TV on. *turns off the TV*

The TV turns on three seconds later and everyone falls out of the TV screen.

Kitsune: I was wondering where you all were.

Layla: Someone trapped us all in the screen.

Licorice: I was forced to eat some electricity for a few days. My tongue is burning hot!

Pudding: The electricity really scared me, na no da.

Everyone gets up except for Pai, who is stuck in a coma.

Zakuro: Pai! Wake up! WAKE UP!

Kitsune: Get a hold of yourself!

Zakuro: Sorry.

Kitsune: Take him up to the bedroom for now.

Zakuro: Okay.

Zakuro goes upstairs, carrying Pai.

Sachiko: The only ice cream they had there was electric-flavoured. It is horrible! More horrible than Licorice ice cream!

Kitsune: Well, the wait is over, so let's get to the reviews. The first review is from-

Lettuce: Can I read it? I was stuck in a TV screen for a few days and I had nothing to read.

Kitsune: Okay, sure.

Lettuce: The first review is from Mew Mew Girl.

**great chapter now let's go on to my EVIL DARES **

**Ichigo: cheat on Masaya and If he ever says I love you here hands sword to Ichigo if he does not under stand you see what will happen.**

**Mint: sell your cloth to Kiki and then date Justin Bieber than mary him then kill him few days later then eat drugs than marry your brother and divorce one week later.**

**Kiki : get cloth from Mint and torture Blue night then kill him how easy is that I could do that with my eyes shut upside-down doing a hand stand can you he he .**

**Zakura: well a chicken costume and dance like a chicken.**

**Green head : kiss Pai then give me £100,0000000000000 and give layla a dollar I really need the money.**

**Kish,Pai and Tart: kiss anybody exept Ichigo,Kiki and Green head I just like saying green head sorry Lettuce :-).**

**And Kish: can you read alien i can řeăľľý ľiķė ýõü íchigo hà HÀ HA HA I'll tell you what it means at the end**

**My dare develling truths **

**1. O.k who thinks Kish is cute **

**who ever answerd Why do you think he's cute.**

** thinks Ichigo's cute and you have to say this I LOVE ICHIGO! out loud and why?**

**3. who thinks Mint is cute and who thinks she's a great big bossy boots that is very selfish now someone cry**

**4. Who is in love with JLS your going to be famous.**

**5. I'm to bored to write number 5**

**Bye-bye not ! I'm staying right here **

**It means Kish loves Ichigo ha ha Na No Da funny**

Kitsune looks at the review with a 'what the hell' look.

Kitsune: I hate to disappoint you, but there's no point doing that; Masaya broke up with Ichigo since day 1 of my Truth, Dare or Torture. But she can use the sword…

Masaya: What?

Ichigo: *sword appears out of nowhere and lands in her hands* Where'd that sword come from?

Kitsune: Up there.

Sachiko: So that's where all the stuff comes from.

Kitsune: Technically, I didn't snap my fingers, so that did not come from me.

Ichigo: Let's get this over with…

Ichigo gets ready to kill Masaya, but before the neck connects with the sword, she stops and throws the sword out the window.

Ichigo: I can't do it! I can't kill him!

Kitsune: But you killed him in the last chapter.

Nana: Making the fourth wall break.

Kitsune: Okay, I'll let that dare slide.

Kisshu: But what about Masaya?

Kitsune: I'm sorry, but since Ichigo didn't want to kill him, she has no choice but to kill you. *snaps fingers with regret*

Kisshu: What?

Ichigo pounces on Kisshu.

Ichigo: *tears streaming* I'm sorry, Kisshu, but I have no choice. *claws appear from her fingers*

Kisshu: Uh-oh.

Ichigo… kills… Kisshu. (There! I wrote it!) Masaya looks on, and doesn't know what to do.

Mint: Wait, what? I won't sell my clothes, or date that worthless excuse of a singer, or marry my brother!

Sachiko: Why?

Mint: I have nothing underneath my clothes-

Hostesses, TMM Cast (except Mint), Jay and James: WHAT?

Mint: Let me finish. I hate Justin Bieber so much that I refuse to do that dare, and I don't want to hurt my brother at all!

Pudding: Kikki? Who's Kikki?

Alyssa: I think she was referring to you.

Pudding: Oh. Okay, I'll kill Blue Knight, na no da!

Pudding leaps in front of Blue Knight, but he sidesteps at the last second, and Pudding crashes into a wall, head first.

Ichigo: Pudding!

Ichigo, Lettuce and Mint surround Pudding.

Pudding: Did I get him, na no da?

Ichigo: Um…

Ichigo looks at Blue Knight, then back to Pudding.

Ichigo: Yeah…

Pudding: Am I okay?

Lettuce looks at Pudding. Pudding is not in a good condition. She is bleeding from the head and chest.

Lettuce: No.

Pudding: Why?

Mint: Enough! Let's get her to the hospital!

Ichigo, and Mint carry Pudding to an ambulance outside the house, and ride away in it.

Opera: I don't believe it. How could Pudding not kill Blue Knight?

Deep Blue: Because he is the other person who also stole Masaya's brain.

Kitsune: That doesn't explain why he was killed that much.

Deep Blue: Then I have no other explanation.

Zakuro goes downstairs, tears on her face.

Kitsune: Zakuro, this may be a bad time, but you have to wear a chicken costume.

Zakuro cries louder.

Kitsune: You don't have to dance, if you don't want to.

Zakuro: Okay… *puts on chicken costume, then goes to sleep, upset*

Lettuce: I have to kiss Pai? But he's in a coma!

Kitsune: That means that dare cannot be done.

Lettuce: And I don't really have any money.

The room becomes silent.

Lettuce: My family has been trapped in debt for many years.

Kitsune: How?

Lettuce: 4Kids. Apparently, the CEO thought it was a good idea to seize control of the anime, and not pay royalties to the original Mew Mews. I was one of the few to take it to court, and…

Tears stream down on Lettuce's face.

Kitsune: It's okay. You've said more than enough.

Ryou: Lettuce, you could've told me if you were in debt. I could've helped you out in that ongoing dilemma.

Lettuce: I didn't want to say anything because I'd fear that the IRS would be onto me.

Lettuce buries her head in Ryou's chest.

Ryou: Calm down, Lettuce. We'll think of a way.

Kana: Yes. We will work together.

Lettuce: Really?

Ryou: Yes. We shall.

Lettuce hugs Ryou and Kana.

Kitsune: This is the first time that I'm actually going to do this, but nonetheless… *revives Kisshu*

Kisshu: It was only a dream.

Kitsune: I never thought that you would ever get past this, but you made it!

Kisshu: I won first chair?

Kitsune: No, you regained consciousness. And Ichigo killing you is not a dream!

Kisshu panics as if his heart was stomped on by her Koneko-chan.

Kitsune: And since Pai is still stuck in a coma, that means Kisshu and Taruto will have to kiss anybody except for Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce, because Ichigo and Pudding are in hospital…

*at the hospital*

Ichigo: Doctor, what's Pudding's condition?

Doctor: I'm afraid Pudding may have corrupted her alignment.

Mint: You mean…

Doctor: Yes. She'll never get up again.

Pudding wakes up and sits up.

Pudding: The doctor always lie, na no da!

Ichigo and Mint: PUDDING!

Ichigo and Mint hug Pudding like they never hugged her before.

*back at the house*

Kitsune: …and Lettuce for financial reasons.

Kisshu gets up, but he is not like the same Kisshu that was in love with Ichigo.

Kisshu: Taruto.

Taruto: Why are you acting like Pai all of a sudden?

Kisshu: Let's do it.

Taruto: I don't know what it is, but I'll do it!

Nana and Yoshino put blindfolds around Kisshu and Taruto, respectively.

Kisshu: Why the hell are you doing this?

Yoshino: It was Kitsune's idea.

Nana: And I'm doing it because we both have to focus on one alien.

Kisshu: Fair enough.

Kisshu then walks slowly and then falls onto someone's chest.

Elliot: I'm not a girl, go find someone else!

Elliot pushes Kisshu into Licorice and his lips connect with her lips. Ichigo then opens the door.

Ichigo: I'm back!

Ichigo turns to where Kisshu is standing, and saw his lips on Licorice's.

Ichigo: Kisshu, how could you?

Kisshu: *removes the blindfold* I had to. You killed me. How can I love someone when that someone killed me?

Ichigo: But Kisshu-

Kisshu: It's over.

Ichigo's heart broke into a thousand pieces. She then went upstairs and cried.

Kisshu: And I don't feel like doing the next dare!

Taruto tries to hover, but Nana pulls him down to the floor.

Nana: You can't hover your way, Taruto! You have to be on foot!

Taruto: *gets up* Okay.

Taruto walks slowly, but is blocked by someone. He removes his blindfold.

Taruto: What the?

Nana: You really shouldn't have walked this way, but I accept.

Taruto kisses Nana on the lips.

Nana: *blushing* You really are a good kisser.

Taruto: But it was just a dare!

Nana: That's what they all say. *faints*

Everyone else then look at the door, but it doesn't open.

Kitsune: You'd think Pudding would walk through the door now.

Kisshu: Guess not.

Kana: I'll read the truths. 1. Ok who thinks Kish is cute? Who ever answered: Why do you think he's cute. thinks Ichigo's cute and you have to say this I LOVE ICHIGO! out loud and why? 3. who thinks Mint is cute and who thinks she's a great big bossy boots that is very selfish now someone cry 4. Who is in love with JLS your going to be famous. 5. I'm too bored to write number 5.

No one raises their hands. They care more about Ichigo rather than Kisshu.

Kisshu: Why is this happening? What did I do wrong?

Deep Blue: You broke Ichigo's heart. Ichigo was just forced to do that dare, but you had to go too far!

Nilla: We'll deal with you later.

Jay: And we won't skimp on the nasty.

Kitsune: Well, whoever thinks Mint's a great big bossy boots, raise your hands.

Everyone raised their hands as Mint comes in.

Mint: Why are you raising your hands?

Yoshino: They wonder if you're cute or not.

Mint: Okay.

Alyssa: I'm going to read the next dare! It's from SkytheHawk.

**Alright, this Masaya-bashing is getting really old now. **

**Everyone but Masaya- I dare you ALL not to lay one freaking finger on this mistreated boy. He deserves a lot more respect, especially from the fanbase. **

**Masaya, if anyone still tries to hurt you, regardless how, then the author MUST give you immunity. This will prevent Masaya from being harmed by the physical pain, and by means of insults, it will blur it out. And before any of you find a loophole to break it, this immunity will last for the next five chapters without anyone being allowed to break it, or diffuse it. **

**And if anyone still attempts to try it, I dare Kisshu to ravishingly murder Ryou, and then commit suicide. And they stay dead until the immunity wears off. Have fun, people. *evil smirk***

Kitsune: Well, judging by how the review came in, I'd say you came just in time. However, I will change the 'No-Masaya-Touchy Policy' with two things: 1. Regardless of who tries to hurt him, that person who kills/hurts Masaya must kill him/herself, instead of Kisshu trying to murder Ryou and then commit suicide, and 2. Depending on who killed or tried to kill Masaya, that person may stay dead until I say they're allowed to re-join.

Masaya: Who?

Kitsune: Well that depends. If that person broke Ichigo's heart for example, that person stays dead until when I say it's enough.

Kisshu: You monster!

Kisshu tries to lay a finger on Kitsune, but she kicks him to the ceiling, which knocks him out.

Pippi: I'll read the next one. *checks letter* Oh, it's from me.

**Skythehawk you killjoy -_- JK.**

**Peppy: Yeah!**

**Poppy: Well I understand,everyone here as probably killed Masaya and Blue Knight several times. Guilty as charged.**

**The stuffy stuff!**

**Poppy: Masaya-san here, *hands him a plane ticket and a wad of green tickets* a free trip to a destination of your choice and coupons for an excuse to annoy Peppy.**

**Peppy: Yeah- wait WHAT?**

**Beatrice: *faints then wakes up* OMG! THE GOLDEN WITCH! *bows* Give me a puzzle please! I would be honoured to try and solve a puzzle from the Golden Witch!**

**Quillzy: Extreme Rock paper scissor contest. NOW**

**Zakuro: Play duelling banjos with a hostess of your choice.**

**Blue Knight: Skythehawk didnt say we couldn beat you up so...I challenge you to a swordfight!**

**I'll give the rest later, sayonara!**

Poppy: Masaya-san here, a free trip to a destination of your choice and coupons for an excuse to annoy Peppy.

Peppy: Yeah- wait WHAT?

Pippi: You heard her. Wait a minute, where's Masaya?

Everyone turn to Masaya, who is seen with Ichigo.

Masaya: Ichigo, I'm sorry about what happened to you. If I was still your boyfriend, I certainly would not try to break your heart like Kisshu tried to.

Ichigo looks up at Masaya.

Masaya: Come on, would you like to go to a museum?

Ichigo: *sniffles* Yes.

Kitsune: Well, we can't do anything about it, so you can go ahead, but there is one thing you must do.

Masaya: What?

Poppy: Masaya-san here, *hands him a plane ticket and a wad of green tickets* a free trip to a destination of your choice and coupons for an excuse to annoy Peppy.

Masaya: Keep the coupons, and as for the destination, I may need some time to think about it. Now if you'll excuse me…

Masaya and Ichigo both walk out into the sunset.

Kisshu: *disgusted* Ick!

Golden Butterflies surround the centre of the room to reveal Beatrice. Beatrice looks unpleased with what happened.

Beatrice: You're terrible, Kitsune. That goes for the rest of you! Especially you, Zakuro!

Zakuro: Can someone get me out of the chicken outfit. I don't remember how I got into it.

Pippi: OMG! THE GOLDEN WITCH! *bows*

Beatrice: Don't do that. I have so many people doing that whenever they meet me.

Pippi: Give me a puzzle please! I would be honoured to try and solve a puzzle from the Golden Witch!

Beatrice: Okay… *thinks* How do you explain all 18 people dying on Rokkenjima, without me being the murderer.

Pippi: Um… If that murderer was someone who wanted the wealth all to themselves, then they would all be the suspects.

Beatrice: Drat! You win. And you managed to solve the puzzle quicker than Battler himself.

Pippi: What do I win?

Beatrice: You win this. *a gold bar appears in Pippi's hand* Don't ever meet me again until this stupid immunity wears off! *disappears*

Pippi: What was that all about? Anyway, Quillzy, Extreme Rock paper scissor contest. NOW!

Quillzy: Okay… But how does this work?

Pippi: You'll see.

Pippi and Quillzy: Rock-

Pippi grabs a rock.

Quillzy: Paper-

Pippi throws it at Quillzy

Quillzy: OW! What was that for?

Pippi: That's how Extreme Rock Paper Scissors work.

Quillzy: Okay, I think I got this now. Let's do it again.

Pippi: Rock!

Quillzy: Scissors!

Both throw weapons of their choice, but they miss.

Kitsune: Hmm… I think you need to do this differently. I'll be working on this for a while, so if anyone needs me, please tell me.

Everyone (except Kitsune): Okay!

Pippi: Zakuro, play duelling banjos with a hostess of your choice.

Zakuro: Hmm… Lyris.

Lyris: Okay. I play a mean banjo, so you better watch out!

Sachiko: Don't be fooled by who the person is; Zakuro is an accomplished singer, and from what I've learned, she can play some instruments well.

Lyris: Does she play the banjo well?

Nana: That's the thing; she didn't say what instruments she was good at.

Zakuro strums the banjo as a test, but the string breaks.

Zakuro: Does anyone have a new string?

Kana: I don't think we have any other banjos.

Zakuro: Is it possible that I can play the banjo with three strings?

Alyssa: I'm not sure if that is possible.

James: Unless we find a better replacement, then we have no choice but to postpone it.

Pippi: Skythehawk didn't say we couldn't beat you up so Blue Knight, I challenge you to a swordfight!

Blue Knight: Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling that I shall win today!

Pippi: From last time? You didn't put up a fight!

Blue Knight: That's true, but I have a feeling that-

Just as Blue Knight was about to finish his sentence, Pudding (wearing a gold sunhat) slams the door open, instantly crushing Blue Knight.

Pudding: Pudding's here, na no da!

Everyone (except Kitsune, Masaya, Ichigo, Blue Knight): PUDDING!

Everyone surrounds Pudding, complimenting and questioning her about her head.

Pudding: My head? I had a plastic plug put in the skull where the crack was, na no da. Where's Kitsune, na no da?

Kana: She's trying to improve on Extreme Rock Paper Scissors. Would you like to read the next review?

Pudding: Okay, na no da. It's from Mew Mew Girl.

**hello last time I was in a rush but can I join please**

**heres my appearance **

**Appearance: tan skin, black hair, brown eyes and long hair right up to my back.**

**and I'm wearing a cool t-shirt with some writing saying TMM ,jeans ,denim jacket and a hair band with a bow .**

**well please update soon**

A person opens the door to reveal Mew Mew Girl.

MMG: Hello everyone!

Everyone talks as if nothing happened. MMG blows the air horn.

Kana: Do you mind?

MMG: Hello everyone! It's me, Mew Mew Girl! What happened?

Sachiko: Kitsune is trying to improve on Extreme Rock Paper Scissors, Kisshu broke up with Ichigo, Pudding broke her head so a plastic plug was put in the crack, and Masaya's re-dating Ichigo.

MMG: What? Why?

Nana: Skythehawk had given Masaya a lifeline, and if he is hurt in any way, then that someone who tries to hurt him dies.

MMG: Can't it be stopped?

Nana: Not until 5 chapters. I think I need to find a way to stop this torture. If you'll excuse me.

Every hostess: Of course.

Nana then goes down to the cellar and begins work on something. Kitsune, meanwhile, finishes Extreme Rock Paper Scissors.

Kitsune: Pippi, I have good news.

Pippi: What is it?

Kitsune: I have improved on Extreme Rock Paper Scissors. This time, no matter which you throw, two people will be standing on 5-metre high platforms, and below the platform is a pit of fire.

Quillzy: And?

Kitsune: If you don't wish to throw anything, then your platform breaks away.

Pippi: Okay. So where do we stand?

Kitsune: You're standing on it.

Quillzy: What?

The platform Pippi and Quillzy are standing on reach 5-metres high. The pit of fire emerges from the floors below.

Kitsune: We'll have to stop here for now.

Pippi: But why?

Kitsune: You'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: I know you all find me suspicious for leaving the two up there from the pit of fire, but here's the reason why: YOU, that's right, you get to vote for who wins and who loses. Please Review and Vote, Minna!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Kitsune: Before we begin the fight, we will first do the disclaimer, and then tally the votes. Remember, no matter who gets the most videos, that doesn't mean that person is the winner. But who should do the disclaimer…**

**Iori from The ****iDOLMSTER appears in front of Kitsune's door.**

**Iori: I don't understand how I got here.**

**Kitsune: YOU! *points at Iori***

**Iori: Okay. Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, The iDOLMSTER, 765 Pro, and the meaning of life.**

**Kitsune: Thanks for helping me out, forehead!**

**Iori: Who are you calling forehead?**

**Kitsune: I'm sorry. Could you at least help me out with the votes and commentary of Extreme Rock Paper Scissors?**

**Iori: What's Extreme Rock Paper Scissors?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Something That Involves Pirates.<strong>

Iori: Oh, now I understand!

Kitsune: Well now that you know, will you help commentate?

Iori: Sure! Just don't call me forehead. Call me Iori.

Kitsune: Okay, Iori, what do you think of these two challengers?

Iori: Well, basically, I think that both people will give it their all, but Pippi beats Quillzy in the voting by many reasons that I don't know, by a vote of 3-2. I don't understand this 'Minna', though.

Kitsune: That's how I close every chapter of this fanfic.

Iori: Oh, now I get it. Basically, Pippi-chan has been around with her penguin twins Peppy and Poppy, but with them out of the picture, she may not go well. However, Quillzy has been practising her own tactics before this chapter, and the fact that she has red hair, she could be faster than Pippi-chan.

Kitsune: But she has been a bit slow last time, since she did not know what Extreme Rock Paper Scissors was.

Iori: When did that last time happen?

Kitsune: Last chapter.

Iori: Oh, crap.

The fight then begins with the announcements.

James: In the blue corner, weighing in at an unknown amount of kilos, and hailing from the Artic Ocean, Pippi-chan!

Pippi: I refuse to give my weight away!

The crowd cheers.

James: In the red corner, weighing in at possibly the same unknown amount of kilos, and hailing from America, Quillzy!

Quillzy: Wait a minute. Why was he so curious about our weight?

Pippi whispers in Quillzy's ear.

Quillzy: That pervert!

Iori: For the first time, I agree with the fighters. The announcer really gave too much away.

James: NO CATFIGHTS BEFORE WE BEGIN!

Both Pippi and Quillzy stop fighting.

James: Now, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *bell rings*

Pippi and Quillzy: ROCK!

Both Pippi and Quillzy throw rocks at each other, but the rocks miss their projectiles. Pippi's rocks are being thrown at James' window.

James: At least this glass is bullet-proof.

Pippi: SCISSORS!

Quillzy: PAPER!

Pippi's scissors again miss Quillzy, and break James' window, and a scissor lands in his brain, which kills him. A girl wearing a brown suit pushes James' body away.

Sachiko: I'll be taking over. Someone get me ice cream!

Keiichiro gets Sachiko some vanilla ice cream.

Sachiko: Where are the waffles?

Both Pippi and Quillzy go to the breakfast bar (which is somehow placed in the middle of the giant platform), showing eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, milk, fruit, waffles, pancakes, butter and maple syrup.

Quillzy: FRUIT!

Pippi: WAFFLES!

Pippi manages to get a waffle in Quillzy's face, temporarily blinding her.

Quillzy: MY EYES!

The rest of the waffles land into Sachiko's ice cream. One manages to land in Keiichiro's mouth.

Sachiko: Oh, thank you, Keiichiro! You can go now.

Keiichiro: *muffled* Okay.

Fruit piles up on Pippi, covering up to her neck.

Kitsune: I think Pippi's stuck!

Iori: What happens if she can't throw anything?

Kitsune: The platform drops.

Pippi: Oh no. I'm stuck!

Quillzy grabs a sausage and gets ready to shove it into Pippi's mouth. She instead decides to throw it into the fire.

Sachiko: Quillzy, is there a reason why you did this?

Quillzy: Yes. I can't end the fight like this. Not when Pippi is stuck in a barrage of food.

Sachiko: Then Quillzy, I'm afraid I have no choice but to make you drop into the pit of fire. *pushes button, and Quillzy's platform drops, taking Quillzy with it, and engulfing both. Pippi looks down, checking if Quillzy is okay.

Pippi: Quillzy?

Quillzy: Yes?

Pippi: Are you okay?

Quillzy: Yes. *gets up from the fire* The fire doesn't hurt you.

Kitsune: It's not meant to hurt people. Not unless if it is someone who tried to bend the rules of couples, dares, truths, tortures, and the laws of physics.

Quillzy: I broke the laws of physics once.

Kitsune: Oh. Then the fire's useless.

Iori: That must mean the end of the match. I better get going.

Kitsune: *pouts* Don't go. We were having so much fun.

Iori: Oh, alright. I'll stay for a little longer. *notices the envelopes* But what are those envelopes doing here?

Kitsune: They're reviews.

Iori: Okay. Can I read one?

Kitsune: Sure.

Iori: The first one is from- Oh my god. It's from the person who just lost to Pippi-chan! Oh well, let's read.

***sweatdrops* I cant vote for myself can I? Ugh Im going to lose -_-**

**Anyways, the dares!**

**Zakuro: Here's a new banjo. *hands her a banjo* Now both of you play.**

**Kitsune: I'll help you try and find a loophole...**

**Pudding: Want some chocolate pudding?**

**Peppy and Poppy: Pick two hostesses and/or anyone from the TMM gang to have a dance contest with.**

**Ryou: *evil grin* What's your biggest fear? Write it down on a piece of paper if you dont want anyone else to know.**

**And that's all folks!**

Quillzy gets out of the fire and is somehow holding a banjo.

Quillzy: Zakuro, here's a new banjo. *hands her a banjo* Now both of you-

A string breaks.

Quillzy: ZAKURO!

Zakuro: That wasn't me.

Lyris: *looking down* It was me.

Quillzy: Son of a-

Kitsune: Quillzy, don't bother with the loophole. Sky the Hawk made it so tight that not even Nana could break it.

Nana is seen with an eye patch.

Quillzy: Oh dear. Nana, was that from-

Nana: No. *pulls off eye patch* That was from the pirate play. I was rehearsing Long John Silver.

Quillzy: Oh. Then what happened?

Nana: A giant bird silhouette caught me trying to break it, and it sent me to jail. Kitsune was lucky enough to get me out of there.

Quillzy: Pudding, do you want some chocolate pudding?

Pudding: Yes. The doctor told me to eat a good amount of pudding to help the skull recover, na no da. Where is it?

Quillzy: You're holding one.

Pudding looks at her hands, and a giant chocolate pudding is sitting in her palms.

Pudding: The doctor also told me to eat slowly, na no da.

Kitsune: Don't worry. We'll take care of it.

Quillzy: Peppy and Poppy, pick two hostesses and/or anyone from the TMM gang to have a dance contest with.

Peppy and Poppy both decide quickly.

Peppy: Lyris.

Poppy: Zakuro.

Quillzy: Why Lyris and Zakuro?

Peppy: Mainly because their banjos keep breaking.

Quillzy: Fair enough. Let's begin.

24 minutes and 38 seconds later…

Iori: Judging by how this competition went, Lyris and Zakuro won.

Lyris and Zakuro aren't doing anything.

Iori: Lyris? Zakuro? You both won.

Lyris and Zakuro still do nothing.

Iori pokes at Lyris, but she falls, and does nothing. Zakuro falls face first and does nothing as well.

Iori: Lyris and Zakuro cheated. Peppy and Poppy are winners.

An odd muffled sound is heard. Kitsune pulls the curtain, and both Lyris and Zakuro are tied together, with apples gagged into their mouths. Both Kitsune and Quillzy both untie and pull the apples from their mouths.

Zakuro: Thank you. A black bird put apples in our mouths and then tied us together!

Lyris: All I could taste was apple and my jaw was sore!

Kitsune: Who?

Lyris: Sky the Hawk.

Kitsune: I'm not surprised.

Quillzy: And where the fudge is Ichigo?

Ichigo and Masaya open the door, as if they fell in love for the first time. Everyone is starting to get tired of this. Sachiko then comes up with an idea.

Sachiko: How about we…

Sachiko whispers to all the hostesses.

?: You can't do that.

Butterflies emerge at the centre of the building to reveal Beatrice.

Beatrice: Haven't you learned anything from the policy that was given to Masaya? If anyone tries to break it-

Nana: Somehow, I wasn't killed. I was just imprisoned.

Beatrice: What?

Nana: Yes, I was imprisoned. So as it turns out, there may be a way to get in and abolish the law.

Quillzy: We have to come up with a plan.

Jay: I agree. Ichigo and Masaya is starting get me furious.

Nilla: But we need to find a way to block the security cameras.

Kitsune: Why don't we fool Sky the Hawk with a videotape of us just relaxing. I saw it in _Speed_ before.

Quillzy: That's a clever tactic. We need to make it look realistic, though.

They film a minute of footage with Kitsune, Lettuce, James, Kisshu, Taruto and Pudding sitting on the couch, Zakuro, Ichigo, Nilla, Deep Blue, Sachiko and Blue Knight all sitting down at the table, Nana sitting on the couch holding a glass of mineral water, Masaya, Pai, Mint, Lyris, Jay, Layla, Quillzy, Licorice, Opera and Ryou talking casually, Keiichiro, Kana, Pippi, Peppy, Poppy, Alyssa and Elliot all playing a game, and Riruko, Devil Scythe, Eli, Maisie, Yoshino and Mew Mew Girl all standing acting as if it was just another day for the cast. The recording then stops. Kitsune then takes the tape out of the camera, and puts it in the security tape, programming it into every camera.

Kitsune: Okay, the videotape is set. Now while Nana, Quillzy and I decide on a plan, the rest of you can do your dares.

Kana: *evil grin* What's your biggest fear, Ryou? Write it down on a piece of paper if you dont want anyone else to know.

Ryou then goes into a dark room, and then notices a fire light, a piece of paper, and ink. He then writes down a name.

Ryou: Okay, I vote for 'Alyssa'. She is really an annoying person at the beginning, when she threatened to ruin Kitsune's Truth, Dare or Torture.

Kana (on MC): This is not Survivor. Just write your fear down.

Ryou: Okay, fine. *writes down *******.*

Ryou then exits the room and gives the paper to Kana. Kana then reads it in her mind.

Kana: *snickers* Thank you, Ryou. I promise not to tell anyone about this.

Layla: The next review is from Mew mew fan.

**I vote for quilzy!**

Layla: That was quick…

Licorice: The next review is from Faded Book-Look Within.

**And... Licorice is back! I ran out of ideas, but I'm back! And I vote for Pippi-chan!**

**I don't have time for any dares, but I am pysching out over Kish kissing me! *does backflip***

**Kish: Wanna go on a date?**

Kisshu: Sure. I would like to take some time to recuperate from the break-up.

Licorice: Let's go!

Licorice and Kisshu both go out the door, but notice something shining harder than usual.

Licorice: That's unusual. It's supposed to be snowy outside.

Kisshu: It is unusually warm.

Zakuro: I'll read the next one; it's from Pippy-chan.

Pippy-Chan

***glares at Kish* **

**Peppy: Eh, Pip-nee calm down. Don't do something you'll regret.**

**Poppy:Wise words for once bro.**

**Fine. Dares.**

**Kitsune: Am I allowed to have a little chat with a certain alien please? It'll be very graphic involving a lot of swearing so I think you should skip all the gory parts :3**

**Kish: What the fudge? You broke Strawberry-chan's heart you idiot! Give one good reason why I shouldn't violently murder you using a pair of studded boots right now!**

**Ichigo: Ne, are you feeling all right? I'll treat you and the Mews (and hostesses if they want to) to a shopping spree. Don't worry, Peppy's going to pay for it again.**

**Peppy: Why do you make me do all this stuff?**

**Poppy: Because you're the one who has a thriving fishing industry so that means you're richer than Mint!**

**Mint: Did you know Peppy is richer than you?**

**Masaya: I don't care if I die, if you harm Ichigo in any way, I'll kill you, got it? (Threatening doesn't count right?) If it's a dare then I'll let it slip by.**

**Poppy: Kitsune-san, can me and Peppy vote who's going to win the rock paper scissor battle?**

**Oh I forgot about that. Quillzy, may the best girl win!**

Kitsune: Hm? Sure. *yells loudly* KISSHU!

Kisshu: What?

Kitsune: Pippi needs you.

Kisshu: Okay. *turns to Licorice* Licorice, it'll take a minute.

Pippi: Not here. In a dark room.

Everyone looks scared.

Kisshu: Oh no.

Pippi grabs Kisshu by the collar and throws him in the dark room, and locks herself in as well.

Pippi: What the fudge? You broke Strawberry-chan's heart you idiot! Give one good reason why I shouldn't violently murder you using a pair of studded boots right now!

Kisshu: No. She deserved to have her heart broken.

Pippi: You…

15 minutes later…

Pippi opens the door, still angry.

Pippi: I'm not happy with Kisshu. First he breaks Ichigo's heart, then he acts like a jerk and dates someone else? That son of a…

Nilla: Bisc-

Pippi: Now's not the time for this!

Ichigo looks the most shocked out of all the cast and hosts.

Pippi: Ne, are you feeling all right? I'll treat you and the Mews (and hostesses if they want to) to a shopping spree. Don't worry, Peppy's going to pay for it again.

Peppy: Why do you make me do all this stuff?

Poppy: Because you're the one who has a thriving fishing industry so that means you're richer than Mint!

Ichigo: I don't feel like going shopping. Not after all the yelling and cursing I heard in 15 minutes.

Pippi: Okay. Mint, did you know Peppy is richer than you?

Mint: How can Peppy be richer than me if his company is not listed in the stock exchange?

Pippi: That's a good question… Peppy never tells me anything!

Peppy: I'm sorry.

Pippi: Masaya, I don't care if I die, if you harm Ichigo in any way, I'll kill you, got it? (Threatening doesn't count right?) If it's a dare then I'll let it slip by.

Kitsune: I will let that pass, but if that happens again, then I can't do anything about it.

Iori: I should probably leave…

Kitsune: Don't leave yet, please. I don't care if you acted mean to several people, I just want you to be here til the end of this chapter.

Iori: Okay, okay. But if I'm staying, then I have to read the next review.

Sachiko: Everyone can do that.

Iori: Okay. The next review is from Mew Mew Girl.

**I'll vote for minna :-)**

**( and thanks for letting me be on your TMM truth,dare or turture. **

**so umm DARES! **

**Zakura: well … break someone's legs double that double dare break someone's arm and have a choclate muffin hand's choclate muffin have some hot choclate how about everyone haves hot choclate and a choc chip muffin MMG gives everyone a muffin and hot choc.**

**lettuce: read 10 books in five seconds .**

**pudding : pudding heres some puddings eat it in 20 seconds.**

**Mint: have some mint I'll give you 25sec to eat it .**

**Ichigo: build a time machine and go back in time and fix everything.**

**TRUTHS! **

**Kish : um heres a trumpet and everybody else heres some earphones and I wrote a song so you can do anything but not singing I hate masaya he's ugly not cute he is an alien that wants to kill me so ichigo never listen to masaya again. and I have to go adios I'll be back when he's finished**

Kitsune: Um…

MMG: What's wrong?

Kitsune: Please speak English more properly. I don't understand the first dare other than the lines break the arms and legs.

MMG: I'm sorry. Zakuro-san, break someone's legs and arms.

Zakuro: But I'm not a cold-blooded person; I don't hurt people without a reason.

MMG: Hmm… Why not Blue Knight?

Zakuro: Sure, I'll break his arms and legs.

Zakuro breaks his legs and arms without fail.

Blue Knight: Oh, sure. Single me out!

Kitsune: Blue Knight, doesn't that hurt you?

Blue Knight: I became addicted to painkillers, so the pain doesn't hurt me.

Kana: Lettuce, can you read 10 books in five seconds?

Lettuce: I'll try.

5 hours later…

Lettuce: Well, I tried.

Nana: Pudding, here's some pudding.

Pudding: Thanks, na no da!

Nana: The reviewer said to eat it in 20 seconds.

Pudding: But the doctor told me not to eat it quickly, na no da. I can't defy orders.

Nana: I'll give you 5 minutes.

Yoshino: Here are some mints, Mint. Because I'm so kind, I'll give you 25 seconds to eat it.

Mint: That reminds me; why did the penguins stopped caring about me and Deep Blue?

Yoshino: Yeah, who cares. 15 seconds left.

Mint: That wasn't even 10 seconds!

Yoshino: It is now. You have 9 seconds to comply.

Mint eats the mint quickly.

Yoshino: You know, you still had 7 seconds left. You could've gone at your own pace instead of arguing about you and Deep Blue being forgotten as a couple.

MMG: Ichigo, build a time machine and-

Ichigo: No.

MMG: Why not?

Ichigo: I love Masaya!

MMG: Admit it! You still have feelings for Kisshu, don't you?

Ichigo: I don't give a fudge about Kisshu! He broke my heart!

MMG: What about all the talk about Masaya being a brain-dead, Gary-Stu plant?

Masaya: I'll admit that you're right, but if Ichigo loves me, then there's no point of breaking my heart.

MMG: Damn it!

Ichigo pokes her tongue out at MMG.

Kitsune: Ichigo, you can't keep dating Masaya as a rebound. And you used to be nice. I don't care what you think about your love of Masaya, you can't keep crawling back to him, no matter what!

Ichigo: Come on, it's not like a bird will appear out of nowhere!

A knock on the door is heard. Iori peeks at the glass, and notices a black bird.

Iori: Um, if you're looking for the bird sanctuary, you came to the wrong place.

Ichigo: *mouths* Oops.

?: I've come to talk.

Iori: To who?

?: The one who calls herself Kitsune.

Iori: Um…

Iori looks at Kitsune, and Kitsune is telling her not to let it in via charade.

Iori: You have the wrong house.

?: How can this be? The number on the address is 0 Snow Way!

Iori: For one thing, it's sunny outside, so you definitely have the wrong house.

?: Very well. You definitely don't look like Kitsune, I'll tell you that. So long, forehead.

Iori: STOP CALLING ME FOREHEAD!

The black bird evaporates in a cloud of dust.

Kitsune: So, Ichigo, what's it gonna be?

Ichigo first looks at Masaya, then Kisshu, and then at Kitsune. She then looks back at Masaya.

Ichigo: Look, Masaya…

Masaya looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo: I…

Masaya: I understand.

Ichigo: You do?

Masaya: Yes. You want to move back to your place, don't you?

Ichigo: Yes. Wait, what? No, I want to break up with you.

Masaya: *stutters* Ichigo… why?

Ichigo: I don't know who to pick. It'll take me some time to pick between you or Kisshu. And so far, Kisshu being on a date isn't helping his chances.

Kitsune: Well it's clear that Kisshu and Licorice seem to be hitting it off, but I'm not sure if it'll last. Who knows what will happen?

Masaya: You?

Kitsune reaches for a tomahawk, but she remembers the policy and throws it away.

Kitsune: You're just lucky that you have immunity for a few chapters.

MMG: Okay, Kisshu, here's a trumpet and everybody else here are some earphones and I wrote a song so you can do anything but not singing. Ichigo, I hate Masaya. he's ugly not cute he is an alien that wants to kill me so never listen to Masaya again.

Kisshu: I never learned to play any instruments on Earth, ever.

MMG: Well, I guess you're in the clear.

Ichigo: But that's the thing; no matter what people want to believe, Masaya is human after all, yet people don't acknowledge him as one, while Kisshu is an alien, and many people are aware of that. And again, I think he's cute and I don't care if he wants to kill you!

Kitsune: She's gonna take some time to decide. And voting will not influence her decision, to everyone's regret. But we'll have to look on the bright side; our next review is from FlowerBlossomGirl.

**Hi everyone, can I join?**

**Appeareace:Long black hair half way down her back, brown eyes and tan skin. **

**Outfit: Red tee, pink shirt, denim jacket and black ankle boots.**

**Dares: **

**Ichigo: Get over yourself and admit you love Kisshu**

**Kistune: Lock Taruto and Pudding in a cupboard full of sweets and keep them in there until the next chapter.**

**Pai: Act all happy for the rest of the chapter.**

**Zakuro: Sing a song (not really a dare but I'm bored)**

**Truth:**

**Mint: Why do you act snobbish?**

**Masaya: *Gives him a hug* I don't like you, but I'm going to tolerate you. For now.**

**Anyway, call me Sakura and please update soon! *hands out spicy food and cookies***

Sakura opens the door panicking.

Kitsune: What's wrong?

Sakura: Those birds were after me!

Kitsune: They're stuck surrounding my house, and there's not much that I can do. Anyway, you must be Sakura.

Sakura: Yes, that's right. Am I allowed to do my dares?

Kitsune: Yes.

Sakura: Ichigo, get over yourself and admit you love Kisshu.

Ichigo: I can't! I have to decide what is the right choice for me! Not for the fans, not for the authoresses or authors, not even for the creator, but for me!

Sakura: Kitsune, lock Taruto and Pudding in a cupboard full of sweets and keep them in there until the next chapter.

Kitsune: Here's the problem… *whispers to Sakura* … and that's why she's cut off of the sweets for now. I'm not exactly sure when she'll make a complete recovery, but getting out of the hospital's a start.

Sakura: Okay. Pai, act all happy for the rest of the chapter.

Pai: Well it's hard to disagree since I haven't been involved for two and a half chapters… But how do I act happy?

Sakura: Why don't you watch a comedy?

Pai: Comedies don't make me laugh. Nor do… *laughs*

Sakura: You're laughing! But why?

Pai: Just something that I thought of.

Sakura: Come on, tell me!

Kana: Yeah, tell us!

Kisshu: You can tell!

Taruto: Come on, big brother, tell us all about it!

Pai: Okay. A trap video.

Sakura: What's that?

1 minute later…

Sakura: You've said too much. Think of something else.

Pai: That's it. I can't think of anything.

Sakura: How about a song? Zakuro, why don't you sing one for Pai?

Zakuro: But that's not a-

Sakura: I know. I'm a bit bored, myself.

Zakuro: Alright.

Zakuro sings "Don't Cry" to Pai. Pai begins smiling.

Sakura: Okay, now for the truths. Mint, why do you act snobbish? Masaya, *Gives him a hug* I don't like you, but I'm going to tolerate you. For now.

Mint: That's probably because I don't really know how to act properly. I understand that everyone thinks that I act snobbish…

Everyone except Mint agrees.

Mint: …but there's more to me than that.

Sakura: Like what?

Mint: Me and Deep Blue. Even though we both had our troubles, we do end up together in the most unusual ways.

Masaya: Aw, thank y- Wait. What do you mean by 'for now'?

Sakura: Nothing. Now, here are some spicy food and cookies that I brought along.

Kitsune: Oh. That's probably why they were actually after you.

Sakura: They're not getting food from me! *hands out spicy food and cookies to everyone*

Kitsune: The next review is from Mew Mew Girl, but as I mentioned before, 'Minna' is a Japanese term for 'everyone', not 'someone or something'.

MMG: I'm sorry.

Kitsune: It's okay. Some people don't know what 'Minna' means. Let's move on to the next one.

James: I'll read this one. It's from LaylaEnchantix101.

**I'm pretty sure I reviewed last chapter...didn't I?**

**Dares: **

**Kish: YOU STUPID, EVIL ALIEN! -slaps him- Go down into my torture kit -points to a small kit, no bigger then a book- AND STAY THERE! -grabs his hair and shoves him in- He won't be let out until he apologizes to Ichigo -_-**

**Lettuce: -hugs- Here, take a cookie. I used to like 4kids (that's the one I watched first before the japanese one...) but that's horrible.**

**Pai: WAKEY WAKEY! -pours a golden powder on him- Yup, that'll wake him up in about five minutes o_o**

**Masaya: Go bite your head off -_-**

**Ichigo: WHAT THE HOBO? I KNOW KISH BROKE YOUR HEART -kicks the torture kit- BUT GO BACK TO MASAYA? YOU'RE CRAZY! Go eat this. -hands her a fifty million year old meatloaf-**

James: I checked the reviews from the chapter before last chapter, and it turns out that you didn't.

Layla: Oh. But I could've sworn…

James: Don't worry. There's always next time.

Layla: Okay. Anyway,

Kish.

Kisshu: What is it?

Layla: YOU STUPID, EVIL ALIEN! *slaps him*

Kisshu: What was that for?

Layla: Go down into my torture kit *points to a small kit, no bigger then a book* AND STAY THERE! *grabs his hair and shoves him in* He won't be let out until he apologizes to Ichigo -_-

Kitsune: I understand that, but how will he apologise to Ichigo if the torture kit is soundproof?

Layla: Hmm… using a button?

Kisshu: *muffled* THERE'S NO BUTTON INSIDE!

Layla: Ignore him.

Kitsune: I'll try, but what he did last chapter really made me angry.

Layla: Lettuce.

Lettuce: What?

Layla: *hugs* Here, take a cookie. I used to like 4kids (that's the one I watched first before the Japanese one...) but that's horrible.

Kitsune: I understand. I also watched MMP before the original TMM as well, but MMP was not the reason I used to like 4kids. I hope Al Kahn learns from this mistake.

Layla: WAKEY WAKEY! *pours a golden powder on him*

Pai: What did you do? I'm already a- *falls asleep*

Layla: I don't understand. Why did it make him fall asleep?

Kitsune: Well you said that he'd wake up in five minutes.

Layla: Oh, that's right. Masaya, go bite your head off -_-

Masaya: I don't know how to, though. I also don't have jaws that can do that.

Layla: You really need to man up a lot. Can I have a moment with Ichigo?

Masaya: Yes.

Layla drags Ichigo near the torture kit which is far away from the people.

Layla: WHAT THE HOBO? I KNOW KISH BROKE YOUR HEART *kicks the torture kit* BUT GO BACK TO MASAYA? YOU'RE CRAZY! Go eat this. *hands her a fifty million year old meatloaf*

Ichigo tries to put it in her mouth, but it disintegrates when it touches her tooth.

Ichigo: It dissolved. Is that everything?

Kisshu: *muffled* Wait. I need to say something to Ichigo.

Ichigo: Forget it! I'm not crawling back to you! I still need to decide!

Kisshu: *muffled* It's not that!

Ichigo: Then what is it?

Kisshu: *muffled* I'm sorry.

Ichigo thinks for a moment.

Ichigo: Let him out.

Layla opens the torture kit, but it breaks when Kisshu tries to get out. Layla starts to get furious with Kisshu, but Kitsune stops her.

Kitsune: It's not worth it. You can always get another kit.

Layla: But I made so many memories with that kit…

Kitsune: I know.

Iori: I'll be going now. Let me know if you need me anymore. I might call in some friends to help you out.

Kitsune: Thank you fore- I mean Iori.

Iori: You're welcome!

Kitsune: We'll have to end it here, Minna, while Layla builds a new torture kit.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: So what's the plan?<strong>

**Nana: Well we rendezvous at Sky's headquarters at the end of next chapter. Quillzy and I will attack the barriers at the front of the building. After this, you, Zakuro, Ichigo, Sachiko, Pai and Taruto will swarm Sky's minions. Kana, Kisshu and Eli will go to the main control room where Sky is.**

**Quillzy: Okay, but what about the rest of the hosts and cast?**

**Nana: Oh, didn't I tell you? They'll be with you and me.**

**Quillzy: Okay. When do we leave?**

**Kitsune: The end of next chapter. If any of you want to help us out to destroy Masaya's immunity, review if you can.**

**The camera pans to the wall, where a shadow watches ominously, smoking a cigar.**

**?: What is she planning to do?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ichigo is sitting on the bench with the sunset slowly descending. She is sitting alone, wondering what to do.**

**Ichigo: What do I do? Do I choose between the person who broke my heart first, or the person that broke my heart after?**

**Kitsune: You have to decide as soon as possible, as the fate of this fanfic and the world depends on it!**

**Ichigo: You're being melodramatic for yourself, aren't you?**

**Kitsune: To be fair, yes I am. Anyway, I chose you to read the disclaimer for this chapter.**

**Ichigo: *sighs* First the life-and-death decision, and now this? I'll do it, anyway. Kitsuneroyale does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Kitsune: Well, that's simple enough. Come on, get back inside.**

**Ichigo: Okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: This Means War! (Not really, but next chapter might)<strong>

Kitsune: Okay, now that's everyone here, let's begin the reviews! Our first review is from Mew Music.

**BANJOS! I hate them! and black bird!**

**Kitsune: my cat makes potions any potion! Even immunity stopping ones!**

**Ichigo: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A pokèmon BATTLE! UMBREON vs your whatever…**

**Anyone: kill... (looks around desperately) jack scellington.**

**Crazy people: fight the animainiacs!**

**(sings theme song) it's time for animainiacs...**

Kitsune: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Masaya's immunity cannot be wrecked by potions. Which means that the cat's potion is useless compared to an immunity contract.

Lyris: I really hate that immunity! Oh, is Ichigo back?

Kitsune: Yes.

Lyris: Ichigo, I challenge you to a pokemon battle! UMBREON vs. your whatever…

Ichigo: Okay…

Kitsune: James, this time, you'll be the referee.

James: Okay. This fight is between Lyris and Ichigo! Last Pokemon standing wins!

Lyris: Okay. UMBREON, I CHOOSE YOU!

Lyris sends Umbreon out of the poke ball.

Umbreon: *roars*

Ichigo: Very well, STARMIE, I CHOOSE YOU!

Ichigo sends Starmie out of the poke ball.

Starmie: …

Ichigo: STARMIE, USE PSYCHIC!

Starmie uses psychic on Umbreon, but it does nothing.

Ichigo: What the hell?

James: Psychic attacks do not affect Umbreon!

Ichigo: Okay, then… STARMIE-

Lyris: HEY! IT'S MY TURN!

Ichigo: Sorry.

Lyris: UMBREON, USE CRUNCH!

Umbreon crunches Starmie, damaging the jewel and the rotating back star. Starmie falls backwards.

James: Starmie, are you okay to battle?

Starmie doesn't respond.

James: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9...

Starmie all of a sudden omits a bright light.

James: It's still on!

Ichigo: STARMIE, USE SOLARBEAM!

Starmie aims solar beam at Umbreon and it critically hits it. Umbreon is sent flying into a wall.

Lyris: UMBREON!

James: Umbreon is unable to battle! ICHIGO WINS!

Lyris: UMBREON!

Lyris runs to Umbreon. Umbreon is not in a good condition.

Lyris: What did you do to Umbreon, Ichigo?

Ichigo: I used solar beam. What's wrong with that?

Lyris: You have no idea. You broke every bone in Umbreon's body!

Kitsune: Oh dear.

Sachiko: The next one is Mew mew rules.

**Lyris: eating competition.**

**Nana: don't be sad! I give you a bunny!**

**Tart: watch my little pony: friendship is magic it will scar you!**

**Pai and Zakuro: watch animainiacs! (Remind you of tart and pudding)**

Yoshino: Lyris, let's be-

Lyris: Not now. Umbreon is in a serious condition.

Yoshino: Okay, I understand. Nana, don't be sad! I'll give you a bunny!

Nana: I'm not exactly sure why you think I'm sad, though, but thank you!

Yoshino: What are you going to call this rabbit?

Nana: Don't call him "rabbit"!

Yoshino: What?

Nana: I was thinking of a name after all… "Charles Donatello the 18th"!

Yoshino: So you've named a bunny after a donut?

Nana: Don't compare it to a donut.

Yoshino: Sorry. But couldn't you consider changing it's name or shortening it?

Nana: Why?

Yoshino: In the event that "Charles" is a girl.

Nana: Oh. I'll think about it.

Yoshino: Good. Pai and Zakuro, watch animaniacs!

Pai: I guess we have no choice. Let's do it.

Pai and Zakuro both watch animaniacs, but they turn it off in 10 minutes.

Yoshino: Why did you stop?

Pai: It was too insane.

Zakuro: It certainly does remind me too much of Pudding.

Yoshino: But what about Taruto?

Pai thinks for a second.

Pai: No.

Yoshino: That was strange.

Kana: The next review is from FlowerBlossomGirl.

**Hi Kitsune!**

**Dares:**

**Ichigo: Act like Pudding for the rest of the chapter.**

**Lettuce: Sorry I didn't mention you before! *hugs her* Here's a key to the biggest library in the world *hands her key***

**Kistune: Make up a romantic intrest for yourself, unless you already have feelings fore someone... *looks at Kistune***

**Taruto: Act like Ichigo, or the 'old hag' if you prefer.**

**Truths: **

**(I have a lie detecter, to see if you are telling the truth or not)**

**Pai: who do yu like more, Zakuro or Lettuce?**

**Pudding: Do you ever feel sad?**

**Ryou: Who out of everyone here, do you like the most? Romantically!**

**Blue Knight: Where do you get all those speeches of saving Ichigo and the world?**

Sakura: Ichigo, act like Pudding for the rest of the chapter.

Ichigo: What do you mean? Do you mean the state she's currently in, or…

Sakura: Her crazy personality.

Ichigo: Okay, but this'll be hard, na no da. Oh wait! I did it, na no da!

Sakura: Sorry I didn't mention you before, Lettuce! *hugs her* Here's a key to the biggest library in the world *hands her key*

Lettuce: Where is the biggest library?

Sakura: I don't know exactly… It used to be located at a dark castle, until those stupid birds came out of nowhere and occupied the leader the castle.

Lettuce: Yes, but where is that?

Nana: Relax, I'll tell you when we're all ready.

Sakura: Kitsune, make up a romantic interest for yourself, unless you already have feelings for someone... *looks at Kitsune*

Kitsune: I don't have feelings for anyone. And I can't just create an interest for myself because…

Sakura: Because why?

Kitsune: *looks down* Because I experienced a broken heart as well.

Everyone except Kana, Nana and Sachiko are shocked.

Sakura: Why didn't you tell us before?

Kitsune: I just wanted to keep some personal things private. And besides, I'm better off without him.

Sakura: That's so sad. Taruto, act like Ichigo, or the 'old hag' if you prefer.

Taruto: 'Old hag'. I stopped calling her that 9 years ago. But I hardly know anything about her at all.

Sakura: Really? You could've fooled me.

Taruto: What do you mean by that?

Sakura: Oh, you'll see. Anyway, for no reason, I brought in a lie detector with me! *grabs Pai and straps him in* Pai, who do you like more, Zakuro or Lettuce?

Pai: Isn't it obvious?

Sakura: Not really.

Pai: *sighs* I like Zakuro more. *machine dings*

Sakura: Okay, get out.

Pai: I can't, you've strapped me in!

Sakura: Why don't you teleport?

Pai: Why didn't I think of that earlier? *teleports out of the chair*

Sakura: *gets Pudding and straps her in* Pudding, do you ever feel sad?

Pudding: *eating*

Sakura: Pudding, you can eat pudding all you want, *takes bowl of pudding away from her* as soon as you finish answering my question.

Pudding: No, na no da! *buzzes* Okay, I do. *dings* My mother has died, and my father never returned from his martial arts training. Last chapter, I have been hospitalised with a broken skull, and right now you took my pudding away from me! *cries*

Sakura: I'm sorry, Pudding. *unstraps Pudding* here's your pudding.

Pudding: *sniffling* Thank you, na no da.

Sakura: *straps Ryou into the chair* Who out of everyone here, do you like the most? Romantically!

Ryou: Lettuce. *dings*

Sakura: That's it? Really?

Ryou: Yes. *dings*

Sakura: *unstraps Ryou* Get out of the chair.

Ryou: Fine.

Sakura: *grabs Blue Knight and straps him in* Where do you get all those speeches of saving Ichigo and the world?

Blue Knight: I have no idea what you're talking about. *buzzes*

Sakura: You're lying.

Blue Knight: No I'm not. *buzzes*

Sakura: You are.

Blue Knight: I refuse to answer. *machine crushes Blue Knight*

Sakura: I guess that answers everything. Well, since I'm out of material, here's a review from Mew mew girl.

**hiya everyone **

**umm let me think DARES **

**Zakura: I want you to make everyone famous exept Deep blue and blue Knight make us in movies that would be cool :- )**

**Ryou : please let everyone be a mew for no reason because I want to see how I look as a mew or if you can't do that slap Blue knight ,Deep blue anybody else if you do just do it .**

**Ichigo: I know you don't feel well so lie down and you don't have to choose between masaya and kish I made you double choclate ice-cream your like it if you don't why don't you try strawberry.**

**Kish : mary someone .**

**everbody : eat up I got choclate fudge,ice-cream ,choclate cake, all kinds of flavours of ice-cream and pudding, fruit and veg if you wanna be healthy and make your own pizza some coca cola,water and juice.**

**Truths ( these are easy) **

**Ichigo : did you have any other person that you liked from school.**

**Mint: do you have any mints.**

**well thats all mine I need to eat something to eat.**

MMG: Zakuro, I want you to make everyone famous except Deep blue and blue Knight. Make us in movies that would be cool. :- )

Zakuro: *sighs* I only know how to act, not to direct. But I can try, on one condition!

MMG: What's that?

Zakuro: Deep Blue is casted instead of Masaya.

MMG: If that's alright with Masaya, then sure. Masaya!

Masaya: *opens the door* Hm? Yeah, it's allright.

Masaya leaves the house for some reason.

Kitsune: Where's he going?

Zakuro: Who cares. Let's just do this!

30 days of filming, 20 days of post-production and one day of release later…

Zakuro: That actually turned out better than expected! But how will the crowd react?

Kitsune opens the door.

Kitsune: I have some good news and some bad news…

Zakuro: Bad news first.

Kitsune: The most powerful critic panned the film.

Zakuro: Oh, no.

Kitsune: But the good news is, everyone else loved it and they walloped that critic!

Zakuro: Oh, thank goodness!

Ichigo: Everyone! I've made my decision.

Everyone approaches Ichigo.

Ichigo: It hasn't been easy for me…

Everyone moans angrily.

Ichigo: But in the end, I choose Kisshu.

Everyone claps for Ichigo except for the critic that got walloped.

Powerful Critic: What are you, mad?

Ichigo: I know you are.

Everyone (except Ichigo and Powerful Critic): WHOA!

2 hours later…

MMG: Ryou, please let everyone be a mew for no reason because I want to see how I look as a mew or if you can't do that slap Blue knight, Deep blue, anybody else if you do just do it.

Ryou: This will be a lengthy process, so- wait a minute. Did you just say everyone?

MMG: Yeah.

Ryou: But I can only let the girls be a mew. How often do you see male people be a mew?

Everyone shake their head, realising that it doesn't happen often.

Ryou: The point is I don't have the power of creating male mews, since there was no demand.

MMG: Wait a minute. Didn't you have the power to turn into a mew?

Ryou: Yeah, but there could only be one. And I was that one.

MMG: Well I find it a bit unfair, since you won't turn everyone into a mew.

Sachiko: Is it alright if we continue without you?

MMG: What? Oh, sure. I have some unfinished business, anyway.

Sachiko: Since you've already decided, I made you double chocolate ice… *notices empty bowl* … I'm sorry. Why don't you try strawberry?

Ichigo: Okay. I do feel a bit sick. And where's Kisshu?

Kisshu: Licorice, I'm afraid it isn't working out.

Licorice: You mean…

Kisshu: Yes. I'm afraid… I have to… break up with you.

Licorice: Why?

Kisshu: I still love Ichigo, and I'm not ready to move on.

Kitsune: Kisshu, I think an opportunity just opened. Because there's a dare where you have to marry someone.

Kisshu: Yes, but why did the reviewer throw that idea up right now? When all those monsters are watching us?

Ichigo: I, too, cannot marry with birds surrounding the house.

MMG: Everybody, eat up! I got chocolate fudge, ice-cream, chocolate cake, all kinds of flavours of ice-cream and pudding, fruit and veg if you wanna be healthy and make your own pizza some coca cola, water and juice.

Kitsune: Well, we can't infiltrate a building on an empty stomach. Okay, let's eat!

Everyone sits at the table and helps themselves to the food.

MMG: Now it's time for the truths! Ichigo, did you have any other person that you liked from school? Mint, do you have any mints?

Ichigo: Other than Masaya, no.

Mint: Yes, but they're all at the mansion.

MMG: So why don't you transform into a bird and get there quickly?

Kitsune: *whispers to MMG* Birds surrounding the house.

MMG: Oh.

Kitsune: Anyway, we have three new reviews; let's start off with lexia16.

**me: hiya lexia16 here but call me lexi **

**snowy: her nickname and- HOLLY MAKRAL what's with the birds i thought you said we were on our way to kitsunes place**

**me: um.. we are **

**blossom: oh dear**

**me: well anyway can i join**

**gender: female**

**hair: long dark brown**

**eyes: light blue**

**skin: pale very pale**

**cloths: light purple long sleved top, grey shorts, trainers and if you are wondering why i where shorts i don't feel the cold**

**snowy: it's true**

**race: human just human with the love of animals**

**country: england**

**age: 12 **

**dares**

**kitsune: i have three quistion **

**1: why are there birds outside?**

**2: can i have these birds that i want dead (don't ask) kill masaya and will i be killed because of the inmunity-thing-me-bibob because they killed him?**

**3: can you bring in my oc dogs snowy and blossom?**

**blossom**

**gender: female**

**breed: cavalier king charles spaniel **

**colour: white and hazle/light brown patches**

**snowy**

**gender: female**

**breed: american eskimo dog**

**colour: white**

**they can talk, hold things, and kill though snowy is the most likely one to do that**

**ichigo, kish: WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? (starts crying) you - two - i - you- WHY WHY WHY (cry's louder)**

**nowy: ICHIGO, KISH SEE WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE LEXI CRY AND SHE NEVER CRY'S IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! SAY SORRY! NOW! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY SHE'S CRYING! YES WELL SHE'S A KISH X ICHIGO COUPLE SURPPORTER! AND HATES BREAK UPS! CHEATING! AND PEOPLE BEING JERKS! I HOPE YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!**

**pudding: (me- eyes puffy, tear streaks from crying visible) i'm sorry to hear your hurt hear take this necklace you can use it to comunicate to me so whenever you need some thing i can help don't worry soon you will beon the road to a perfect rovery (does small smile)**

**everyone: you are i geuse shoaked i cryed so much and is still crying now (whipes eyes) well i'm sensitive and i really hate to see upset people **

**me: bye bye for now (sniffles) the kish ichigo break up is upsetting (crys)**

**blossom: are you okay lexi?**

**me: yeah (crys) no (crys louder)**

**snowy: KISH! ICHIGO! YOU BETTER BE AFRAID BECAUSE NO ONE! I REPEAT NO ONE! UPSETS MY MISTRESS! **

**blossom: yep no one hurts or upsets lexi**

**snowy: YEP YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!**

**me: (crying loudly)**

**snowy: OH YOU BETTER BE READY BEACAUSE YOU &*^%$£! ?^&*£! ARE IN FOR %$£! ^&*^! AND I'M GONNA ££$! £$$^! &^?-**

**blossom: uhh we're gonna cut here bye bye**

**me: (crying)**

**snowy: $%%&! *&&^! 34*&^%$£!**

**blossom: uhh bye**

Lexi comes through the door.

Lexi: Hi, Kitsune! I've been wondering why the birds were outside.

Kitsune: Yes, they've been around two chapters and counting.

Lexi: I have three questions

1: why are there birds outside?

2: can i have these birds that i want dead (don't ask) kill masaya and will i be killed because of the inmunity-thing-me-bibob because they killed him?

3: can you bring in my oc dogs snowy and blossom?

Kitsune: The birds are outside to try and prevent us from leaving the building, you can't do that; if you did, you would kill yourself as well, and yes, I can!

Blossom and Snowy both enter the door and surround Lexi.

Lexi: Thank you, Kitsune! Now Ichigo, Kisshu: WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? *starts crying* you - two - i - you- WHY WHY WHY *cries louder*

Snowy: ICHIGO, KISH SEE WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE LEXI CRY AND SHE NEVER CRIES IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! SAY SORRY! NOW! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY SHE'S CRYING! YES WELL SHE'S A KISH X ICHIGO COUPLE SURPPORTER! AND HATES BREAK UPS! CHEATING! AND PEOPLE BEING JERKS! I HOPE YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

Kisshu: Jeez, you're acting like it's all new again.

Ichigo: I have to agree, na no da. We both made up, mostly.

Lexi: *stops crying* What do you mean?

Ichigo: We were able to get back together, na no da. We don't plan on getting married just yet.

Lexi: Why?

Ichigo: We need to settle the score with someone.

Kisshu: And this time, it's over unwanted immunity!

Lexi: Okay, I understand. Pudding, I'm sorry to hear you're hurt. Here, take this necklace. You can use it to communicate to me so whenever you need some thing I can help don't worry soon you will be on the road to a perfect recovery.

Pudding: Thank you, na no da! I will recover sometime in two chapters!

Lexi: Is there anything you need?

Pudding: Well, there is one thing…

Lexi: Wait a minute. Before you tell me, I need to ask one last thing. Everyone, you are, I guess shocked.

Kitsune: We all got over it.

Lexi: That was fast… Now Pudding *turns to Pudding*, weren't you going to tell me something?

Pudding: Oh yeah, na no da! There is one thing that you could help with…

Nana: Okay, while they're at it, let's move on to the next reviewer. It's from Uchiha 'Karite' Shikyo.

**Yo: Hello. Uchiha 'Karite' Shikyo aqui. Call me Shik for short.**

**Can you do me a favor, I noticed poor Masaya here (points) has been tortured in many ways by the others who (points) have anger towards him for past events.**

**And so, noticing that the Immunity is almost over, I want to change Masaya into a German Shepard puppy and take him home with me for 5 chapters. He can come when there are dares involving him, but no harm will be done.**

**Why this, I want the others to notice what it will feel like to lose their 'stress ball' for awhile. *bows* You can decline this if you want, you are the one at power. *waves* Later.**

Kitsune: Well, Shik, I hate to disappoint you, but we can't do that now. However, if we're able to destroy Sky Headquarters, then I might consider it. But for now, we have a review from mew mew lover.

**hi OMG this is a good story can I join :- )**

**hair : blonde**

**eyes: blue **

**skin: pale **

**wearing a blue t-shirt that goes up to my bellybutton and a blue skirt with blue shoes Well my favourite colour is BLUE **

**can cream join she's my pet dog**

**appereance : white and brown mucky feet ( heres a fact cream's mother was called custard and her brother sir custard) and is half a meter tall.**

**Dares: **

**Ichigo: I want you to be a two-timer but not with masaya :- ( if you did I would be sad, angry and upset .**

**Pai: date anyone exept lettuce.**

**Lettuce: do the same thing as pai only don't choose pai .**

**flowerblossomgirl: I want you to torture a mew.**

**bye see you later aligater**

Kitsune: *sighs* Even though you seem to be a bit like a Betty-Sue (honestly, I have no grudge with people, I'm just a bit paranoid with Betty-Sues, because of a fanfic I once read), you're allowed to come on.

Mew mew lover enters through the door with her pet dog, Cream.

MML: Hi, everyone!

Cream: *barks*

MML: Can I do my dares?

Kitsune: Yes, you can.

MML: Ichigo, I want you to be a two-timer but not with Masaya :- ( if you did I would be sad, angry and upset.

Ichigo: Relax, I'm over Masaya. We're all lucky that he's not here.

Somewhere away, Sky Headquarters…

Lord: People, I'm afraid to admit that I'm having some second thoughts about this. Couldn't you have gotten rid of the immunity?

Sky: I can't. People killed Masaya so many times, it's no longer funny!

Lord: I understand that, but I can't do that to someone I love dearest to me!

Sky: But you never saw her again!

Lord: Don't you EVER say that in front of me! You can say that in front of Masaya, but not me! Now if you'll excuse me, I will be going away now.

Lord escapes the chamber through the scissor-like doors.

Masaya: Don't worry about him, Sky, I'm sure we'll prove everyone wrong!

Back at the house…

MML: Pai, date anyone except Lettuce.

Pai: Okay. Zakuro, would you like to go out with me?

Zakuro: Sure.

Pai holds Zakuro's hand, and then teleports away.

MML: Lettuce, do the same thing as Pai only don't choose Pai.

Lettuce: Okay… Ryou!

Ryou: Hm?

Lettuce: Can we go out on a date?

Ryou: Sure. I'd like to take some time, and-

Lexi stops Ryou.

Lexi: You can't go back on your promise! You promised to make almost everyone into mews!

Ryou: Oh, yeah. I don't know how, but I'll do it, anyway.

MML: FlowerBlossomGirl, I want you to torture a mew.

Sakura: *sighs* Might as well get it over with, hoping that it doesn't come back to haunt me… Mint, come with me.

Mint: Here we go again…

6 Hours later…

Mint: Ow…

Kitsune: Mint, what happened?

Mint: Justin Bieber… he sang too many songs…

Kitsune: At least he's gone. Well, we'll have to end it here; the next chapter, we'll wage war on Sky Headquarters in an attempt to end Masaya's immunity.

Kana: Is that the only way it can be done?

Kitsune: Yes. If you wish to help us stop Sky Headquarters and put an end to Masaya's immunity, please review, but don't send in any truths or dares. Thank you for reading, Minna.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
